


A new begining

by littlemissstark315



Series: The Stark Family [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Mutant Powers, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is a good dad, Torture, a diffrent take on the marvel movies, also sex, based of a RP, he gets a girlfriend, parenting, siblings., theyre both adorable and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: set during Iron Man 2,Tony is running out of time and out of options and just wants to F***ing die already. Then he's saved by an angel but not really. Her name is Kim and he can't believe he's actually falling for her but now that they're together she has to deal with Iron Mans many enemies, will they be able to stand against them?





	1. Chapter 1

Tony hated this. This acting and putting on a smile. He knew he was dying and if he was being honest with himself, he was fucking miserable but that doesn't mean everyone else should be for him. So he went to great lengths to make others happy. Giving away his paintings, donating to youth charities, making Pepper CEO because he  _couldn't fucking Handel this anymore_. He had one too many rum and cokes as he walked into the bathroom, feeling that familiar weakness from the palladium poisoning. He got out his monitor., pressing his thumb to it. Tony suckled on his thumb after seeing the bright green numbers on the toxicity monitor. He Sighed. He was a dead man walking. Literally. He leaned against the sink. This thing was moving fast, faster then he could find a new element. Well, if he was gonna die. He was doing it his way. He looked himself in the mirror. Eyes heavy with a burden only he knew. "So? Got any bad ideas?"

Her friend urged her to one of the lawn seats. They were dangerous and they were cheap and better yet, free. She was just an intern at SI, a nobody. She had a few close friends but lived by herself. She had many the admirer but all of them gave her a bad feeling or were generally just jerks. She was gorgeous, thin and sweet as honey but there was the tiniest fighting spirit in her. The young woman being lead to the lawn seats by her overly excited friend was Kim and her friend got free tickets to this race that was sponsored by SI and had some share or merge with it. They could barely believe what happened once they sat down in there seats.

He could only imagined Peppers face when he jumped in his race car. He knew she would be worrying like crazy but he really didn't give a shit. If he was gonna die, he was doing it his way, not letting some poison take him like a fading candle. He revved it, driving fast as the little car could go. He wasn't five minutes into the race when he saw this large, crazy man with Tesla whips. It was almost too late when a Tesla whip went through his car, making it fly into the air, metal and debris flying everywhere. Of all the ways to die in this race, he didn't imagine this would be it. He groaned, he was upside down. It was a struggle to get is helmet off. There was fire everywhere and he had to push back a flash back from the cave. With a deep breath he made his way out of the car, only to have to doge another whip. And another. Of corse this guy was after him. He couldn't just die in a blaze of fire. The guy managed to knock him back, falling, making him hit his head on his car, black him out.

Kim gasped, standing up quickly as she watched in horror. She was about to run when her friend caught her arm. "Wait! You can't go out there! He'll kill you too!" Kim struggled out of her friends hold,looking back to Tony laying motionless on the ground. "Nobody is going after him-" "Because that guy will kill them." Kim shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have to help him." Before her friend could grab her she ran fast as she could to the fence, police saw this, trying to stop her. Shouting, trying to grab her but she evaded, jumping the fence, nearly falling as she ran to Tony, slapping his face, shaking him. "Mr. Stark! Tony! Please you have to wake up! You're in danger!" Tony started to wake, hearing this lovely voice with just the slightest Irish accent mixed into it. Then he opened his eyes and she was gorgeous. The sun haloed her head,making her red hair glitter and he thought for a moment he actually died. Until he heard her telling him to wake up and then saw this Tesla guy behind her. He moved them quickly, getting her to run but before they could get distance they fire reached the tank, making the explosion he knew would be there, happen, knocking them both off there feet, Kim hitting her head off the side of the car in the process, rendering her unconscious.

He heard a familiar engine pull up with a screech. He had no time to worry about the now unconscious woman on the ground. He went over to them quickly, getting his suit. Pepper screaming out the window to him. "Are you out of your mind!?"He groaned. He didn't need this right now. "I was attacked! Happy get her out of here!" "Yes sir!" He put the suitcase on the ground, punching both fists into it, it formed it's way around his body, once on he shot a repulser at the arc reactor he now saw in the middle but the man managed to get a whip around his neck and shoulders, throwing Tony around like a rag doll. But he got control, gripping them, ignoring the pain going through him, through the suit, wrapping it around him. He was close enough, gripping the arc reactor, taking it out.

He crushed it, throwing it to the ground before turning to the woman on the ground. A guilty lump starting in his throat. Why did she do that? Run out there to try to save his miserable life when police and paramedics didn't? He went to her, looking her over with JARVIS. "Jay, how she looking? She isn't dead is she?" "No sir but she has suffered a rather bad concussion and needs medical attention." He sighed. "Thanks for saving my life mysterious woman. Now I'm gonna save yours." He picked her up gently as he could, flying her to the nearest hospital. The people in the waiting room and outside of it were stunned as Iron Man landed, walking inside, still holding the nameless woman limp in hi arms. She had a bad gash on her head, most likely from hitting the car. A doctor came to him. "Oh my, what happened?" "Just help, please, I'll pay you whatever you need.." The doctor nodded, signaling for a stretcher.

Tony placed her on it gently, letting them wheel her away then getting out of his suit, holding it in it's suitcase form, sitting down. He got his phone out, 4 missed calls from pepper. Shit. He was in trouble. It was two hours later (and a lot of pestering) that the doctors allowed him to see this woman. He had to know her name. Had to thank her. No one had ever put themselves in the line of fire for him, especially no one who didn't know him, who was a total stranger. He came in, he was happy she was awake. He smiled over, walking to the side of the bed. "That was quite an act you did. I'm still not sure if it was realy stupid or really brave." He saw her look down, blushing, playing with the blanket nervously. He found it adorable how shy she was. "Well I couldn't just let you die. No one else was going out there to help. I had to do something." "But you don't even know me. Maybe I deserved it." She smiled weakly as his joke. He sighed with a genuine smile. "Anyway. I wanted to thank you. I could be dead if it weren't for you." He looked her over. She was adorable with a gorgeous face. Dark red hair that went past her shoulders, large green eyes and the fainest touch of freckles on her face. She was gorgeous and going by the accent, irish.

He found himself wanting to know her more. He got the nearby notepad and pen, writing his name and number, handing it to her. "Tell you what,If your ever in New York, give me a call." He smiled, laughing lightly, nervously. "Sorry, most of the time this is the other way around." She smiled, laughing lightly as well. His heart stopped a moment, he loved her laugh. "Yes, I imagine it would be ." "Please, call me Tony." "Ok. Tony. I will give you a call later." He smiled. "Good. Good I guess I'll hear from you later." He started to walk out when he realized, he didn't know her name, he poked his head back in. "Uhh sorry..whats your name?" She just smiled to him. "Kim. My name is Kim." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you Kim."


	2. Chapter 2

It was about two days after the fight with who he found out to be Ivan Vanko. He sat in his hot rod, watching old footage of the Stark Expo mindlessly. The toxins were making there way through his system and he didn't feel the will to get up and change the reactor chip. He didn't feel the will to do much of anything but sit here and die. It was around 8PM, Pepper and Natalie were busy upstairs fixing said incident. He suddenly felt his phone ring in his pocket, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He picked it up, looking at it. It wasn't anyone he knew, there was no name on the caller ID. Just a number with an odd area code he didn't recognize. He spoke to JARVIS weakly. "Jay, who is this?" "I believe it is the woman from the racetrack who saved your life. Kim her name was." Oh yeah, he did give her his number. He sighed, picking up. "Hello?" "...Hi. This is Kim. From the race." He couldn't help but smile weakly, hearing that adorable shyness again. "Yes, I remember you. Give me some credit." It was hard to hide how weak he felt. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that.." She trailed off and he swore he could hear her blush. He chuckled. "Hey it's cool. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

He found out her full name was Kim O'Shea. She was born in Ireland but when she was younger moved out to America but that was as far as that she wanted to go. Family issues which Tony understood, completely. Also her favorite color is purple, favorite flower are wildflowers and she was an amazing cook. He couldn't help but smile but suddenly coughed. Damn, he never went over for that chip. He heard her worried voice on the other line. "Are you alright?" His voice came out a bit raspy. '"Yeah, just a little cold from all the travel. I'm fine." He struggled up, getting out of the hot rod, making his way to the desk, with deep breaths. "Seems like it's awfully bad." He smiled weakly, sitting. "Yeah, the worst." He had the phone between his head and shoulder, changing out the chip in his arc reactor, wincing as he put it back in, feeling the toxins ebb as the new one helped.

She spoke up, shyly. "well you asked about when I would be in new York and I just got home yesterday. I live close to Stark Tower." He spoke quickly. "So what are you doing tomorrow night?" "Tomorrow night? Why?" He could hear the smile in her voice which made him smile as well. Damn, this girl was getting under his skin. "Maybe I'd like to see you again. I like you, I really do." He felt bad, hearing the tiny bit of disappointment. "Oh." She said. Maybe at the thought as likes her as just a friend, or at the fact she may become another nameless woman in his bed for one night. Which he felt a pang of guilt for. "Oh well I'm free. What time?" "How about 7 tomorrow night, at the tower? I'll show you around."

He heard the smile again. "Ok. I will make sure to be there. I have to go now. I hope your cold gets better." He chuckled. "Yeah, you and me both. Night." He hung up, and couldn't help smiling. He had a date. A real, actual, not-some-nameless-woman-in-his-bed, date. He heard the lab doors open to find Rhody there with a raised eyebrow. "you look a little happy, whats going on?" Tony smiled, standing up. "I got a date tomorrow night." Rhody just rolled his eyes. "With who? Angelina Joli? Again?" "Better." He paused, looking at Rhody. "You know the woman who saved my life at the race track?"

He looked at Rhody, waiting for him to get it. He saw Rhody gape. "Oh, Tony..no. She saved your life dude, don't string her along then leave her." Tony groaned. "Why does everyone assume that? Did you stop to think I may actually like her?" "Yes, just like you liked what's his-name at the last Stark expo." Tony looked away. "That was different." "How? That you were so drunk you had no idea it was a man." "Look, all I'm saying is that I'm willing to give whatever this is, a chance. I like her Rhody, I gave her my phone number, she called and we talked for a good hour. Did you know she came from Ireland? I didn't, now I do and now I'm a little afraid." Rhody rolled his eyes. "Look man, I have to go for a training exercise. Do not string her, ok Tony?" He sighed. "Yes mother, got it." Rhody sighed before leaving, leaving Tony with his excited thoughts of tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper sighed, getting up, going to the front door. No one ever came to the tower that wasn't business and then she knew about it. She looked at the clock, it was little after 7PM, still trying to fix Tony's mess from three days ago. She opened it, not the least bit surprised it was a woman. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark is very busy right now to give autographs." She saw the woman blush, which was new to her. The woman he had didn't seem capable of that. "Oh...I'm not here for that. He invited me. For a date." Pepper looked at the woman. Soft face with freckles and deep red hair. She had this air of innocence to her. Especially in her white shirt and knee length skirt.  _You poor thing._ Pepper thought to her self, opening the door more. "Come in, I'll take you to him."

Tony was busying himself with one of his suits, half way in it. It was hanging from chains on the ceiling when pepper came in. " Mr.Stark, your guest is here." His voice sounded metallic from inside the torso of the suit. "Guest?" "We...we talked last night?" He froze, hearing that shy voice. Getting out of the suit, putting on a smile. He felt horrible for forgetting. "Oh hey, yeah. Sorry, I got caught up down here." He saw Pepper walk away, leaving them alone in the lab. He felt a mess. He was wearing his oil stained white tank, loose dark pants and oil stained his skin everywhere it could. His hair a total mess.

"It's alright, I understand."He felt bad, seeing the forced smile she put on. He smiled over to her. "Let me clean up and we'll get this show on the road." He saw a more genuine smile from her as she nodded. He smiled, going to his bathroom/bedroom was in the lab for nights he didn't want to go all the way upstairs. It was 10 minutes later he came out looking much more cleaned up, nice pressed shirt with sleeves up to his elbow and dress pants on. He smiled. "There, much better." He saw her blush but smile, she spoke. " So what all do you do down here?" He went over to her, hands in his pockets. He didn't want to move too fast. "I tinker mostly, work on the Iron Man suit, upgrade JARVIS, Porn." he smiled/smirked over to her. He felt better, seeing her laugh just a little.

It was a full two hours of just talking and small touches. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. He heard her stomach growl, laughed. "I think we should get some grub." He stood from the couch they were sitting on, holding his hand out. She smiled, holding his, standing. "That would be wonderful." He held her hand, bringing her closer. "So...out? How about Italian?" She smiled and nodded. He smirked, leading her toward the garage. "I'll even let you pick the car." The lights on, there was at least over a dozen different cars. Her eyes widen then smiled. "Oh my." He laughed. "So?" He felt a pleasurable shiver go thru him when she smirked. She actually smirked and what she said wasn't helping how turned on he was by it. "Just make it fast." He smirked back. "Yes mam." He went over to his best BMW, racing engine, it's one of his fastest cars.

He went the long way, going fast as the car could go and he saw her open up, smiling, laughing. She liked speed and being free. It was a convertible and her hair blowing in the wind. She was gorgeous. The nearly set sun glittering her hair. He slowed once they got to there restaurant. Pulling up, getting out, handing the keys to the valet. "Not a scratch." The valet nodded as Tony went to the passenger side, opening her door for her, holding his hand out for her.

She smiled, taking it, getting out with him. Staying close to him, arm and hand intertwined and he felt protective over her, leading her inside. They got to there seat, a few people giving him stares either in awe or disapproving. She looked very innocent and it probably made him look worse but damnit he was trying. Once sat, the waiter came to them. "Hello , What would you like to drink?" He looked to Kim. "You like wine right?" She nodded with a smile. He smiled then looked at the waiter. "Your best wine." The waiter nodded, walking away. He was a bit surprised when she spoke up first. "I told you about myself, why don't you tell me about you?" He chuckled. "What? The tabloids don't tell you enough?" She laughed. "that's not exactly the same." "It's not exactly the happiest story." He smiled weakly. A sadness in his eyes. She sighed. "Still...I would like to hear it." She smiled softly.

The waiter came back, wine in an ice bucket and two wine glasses for them. Pouring it for them. Tony thanked God for the timing. Once he was alone he lifted his glass to her. "Here is to the best date I have had in years." She smiled, picking her glass up as well. "You go on dates every other day." "And this is the best one." He smiled, sipping his wine. There was a dance floor a away from them, it started playing some sappy love song. He only knew it from Pepper. "A thousand years" or some cheesy title like that. He smiled to her. "Do you want to dance?" She smiled. "Yes, that would be lovely." He smiled, standing, holding his hand to her. "I'll even tell you my life story." He lead her to the dance floor, his hands on her waist, holding her other hand out. Smiled softly, admiring her then sighed. Starting to tell her about how his parents were almost never there. How cold his father was, how absent his mother was.

He didn't see pity in her eyes or sympathy. He saw caring and understanding and it was a long time sine he had that. He wanted to kiss her but he told himself  _not yet. Don't ruin this Stark._  Once the song was over he sighed, smiling. "Lets go eat."

Now parked outside the tower, they were in the backseat, her in his lap, ravaging his mouth, him moaning below her, hands on her waist and slightly rumpled shirt. She ran her hands thru his hair, kissing his neck, he shuddered. "Oh God..." Gently grinding up into her, hands trying to get her shirt off. She smirked, helping, taking the shirt, crisp shirt off, throwing it to the car floor. He whined, taking her bra off as well, taking a breast in hand, suckling on the sweet nipple. He smirked around it, hearing her moan, gripping his hair. Her small hands went to his shirt, he helped, throwing it off. He smirked, seeing her stare him up and down, he brought her back down for a kiss, moaning into it as she felt up his somewhat defined abs. The use the Iron man suit had him built.

She started to take the skirt off he stopped her, smirking. "No, leave it on." She smirked, taking his hands, leading them to her panties, hinting she wanted them off. He groaned, laying her down on on the back seat, taking her panties off, feeling they were just a bit wet, making him inwardly groan. He rbought two fingers to her entrance, thrusting them in gently,biting his lip. She was so wet and tight. He watched as her head arched back, moaning, biting her lip. He smirked, panting, going faster, harder. He groaned, sitting up, bringing his own hard member out. He barely had time to register before she was on his lap again, lowering herself on him, making him moan, loudly, arms wrapped around her back and hips as she started riding him. "Oh God..."He moaned, panting. She was so wet and warm.

She started riding him, him meeting her thrusts. Panting, moaning and whining. He loved every sound she made, he felt her tense, coming, gasping, calling out his name. "Ahh Tony...!" Her own release milked his own, gasping, coming hard inside her, riding it out, holding her close, biting his lip. Once he was spent, he panted, catching his breath. "...wow..."

He smiled, laughing lightly. She laughed."Yes..wow." "Lets lay down." He smiled, lifting her up enough to help her lay down, handing her her shirt. She blushed, putting it on. He then wrapped his arm around her, holding her close in the back seat of the BMW, falling asleep, quickly.

Morning came, the sun light shining thru the windows, making him groan. He felt a weight in his arms, smiled, seeing her still there. He got his phone, seeing 5 missed calls from Pepper. Damn. It was also around 10Am. He redressed, going into the drivers seat. Driving slowly. They needed some coffee. She was still asleep when he pulled in-front of Starbucks, getting them coffee.

While he was inside, she started to wake, looking around with a frown. Sitting up. Where was Tony? Did he abandon her? After the wonderful night they had? Tears started to fill her eyes, thinking she had just become another woman in his bed.

Tony walked out, with coffee in hand, getting to the car, he got in the passenger side, seeing her awake but frowned, seeing her upset. "Hey, whats wrong?" She looked over, looking surprised. "Your still here?" Her voice a bit thick, eyes full of tears making them look like emeralds. He smiled weakly. Placing the coffee down, putting an arm around her. "Yeah, I'm still here." He felt better, seeing that small smile grace her face. He leaned down, kissing her softly. "If you want to give this a chance, then so do I." She bit her lip, smiling. "Yes. Yes I would." She then out of the cornor of her eye, spotted a fedora, smiling, grabbing it, putting it on his head, as a way to lighten the mood. He smiled/smirked, playing along with it. "What? Wasn't cool enough without the hat?" She smiled, getting her phone, taking a picture. Leaning into him, making it her wallpaper on her phone, which Tony loved, holding her close, sipping coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

He was about to use the wrench to make the new element for his reactor when he saw the lab door open, he smiled. Seeing Kim walk in wearing an A-line, knee length dress and flats. Two cups from Starbucks in hand. He walked over to her, putting the goggles on his head, poking his hair up. He kissed her. "Three days and you already know me too well." She smiled, handing him the Starbucks cup. Looking around the lab at the giant piping going thru it.

"What exactly are you doing down here? Doesn't look like a suit upgrade." He sighed, smiled. "Nothing, just a little side project, lets go upstairs." He had his arm around her, leading her upstairs to the kitchen where Pepper was, smiled weakly to them, typing. "Three days. New record for you Tony." He Pointed a finger to her. "Shush." Kim, smiled weakly, blushing. Pepper spoke to her. "I have to say Kim, you don't seem like Tony's type." "What is his type? Blonde?" Kim said somewhat nervously. Pepper smiled/smirked down at her computer. "Whores. Which you are not. Your seem, sweet. Maybe you can get him to settle." Kim, just looked down, blushing.

Pepper smiled, taking her small computer. "I'll leave you two alone. Good night ." He sighed. "Good night ." Kim sat, smiled weakly. Tony kissed her cheek, walking to the fridge. "What do you want?" Kim smiled, sipping her coffee. "Oh I'm fine with my coffee." Tony smirked. "Just your coffee? Don't you want to pep it up a little?" Showed her the bottle of jack, bringing it on the table. She smiled. "A bit strong for 5 in the afternoon?" He just smirked, opening it, feeling a shiver go down his spine seeing her smirk as well.

It was 7 when they were on the couch, bottle of jack on the table in front of them, his hand under her dress top, kissing her neck, a bit sloppily from the Jack going through both their  systems. Him, shirtless, pants on but not zipped. Her dress half off her body, it buttoned all the way down. She giggled drunkenly, moaning softly. "Oh Tony...You're insatiable.. a third time?" Tony smirked, breathing out pleasurably. "Maybe..maybe not...I haven't decided yet.." He bit her neck, bringing out a moan/giggle from her, he was already heard, that giggle just made it worse.

Tony groaned,kissing her, deeply. The taste of coffee and Jack Danial's was intoxicating, making him moan, bringing her into his lap, teasing her entrance, her panties were already thrown to the ground. She gasped, whining, crashing her lips to his, moaning. He moaned, muffled by her lips, standing, lifting her with him, pinning her to the wall, panting, before he could do anything she took control, pinning him with a smirk, kneeling, taking his pants with her. He tensed but allowed her this. After he got the arc reactor, he still womanized but he didn't want them going down on him, putting him in a very vulnerable position for them to take said reactor out of his chest, like Obie. But this girl , he was willing to take down the wall of vulnerability.

He gasped when she took him in her mouth, a hand gently in her hair, his head arched. "Ah.." She took him deeper, making him shiver, moaning. After a few licks he couldn't take it, gently bringing her off him, pinning her again to the wall, bringing her hips to his, thrusting in, gasping. "Oh God.." Whined, moving. Her arms and legs went around him tightly, moaning out his name. He didn't think he would ever tire of that. "Ahh oh...Tony!"

Tony moaned, going harder, faster, feeling her walls tighten around him. She gasped and moaned as her orgasm went through her. He gasped, his own coming inside her suddenly, gasping. "Good lord..." bit his lip, moaning, holding her close to himself. She panted against his neck, hand tangled in dark hair. Tony smiled, catching his breath. "Wow...just...wow.." He pulled out, picking her up like a bride, kissing her cheek, making her smile, bringing her to the couch, holding her close, legs on his lap. She spoke up, hesitant. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." She bit her lip. "Just what are you doing in your lab? With the giant pipe, holes in the wall. It looks dangerous. " He smiled, seeing her worry. It was sweet. "And Iron man isit dangerous?" "No, it is but your helping people then. I...I guess I just worry."

Tony felt a small pang of guilt but he didn't want her to get into this too deep if he was gonna die. He wanted her to be as worry free as possible. "It's just an experiment for Rhody, he asked me to do it. Kinda, confidential." She nodded, leaning against him and he relaxed, feeling even more guilty for lying. He suddenly thought of something. "Hey, are you going to come with me to the Stark Expo?" She looked up, smiled. "Really? You want me there?" He smiled. "Why wouldn't I?" She just smiled, hugging him. " As Pepper said, I'm not your type." He smiled, kissing her head. "No, your better."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been one full month. One full month of an actual stable relationship. Now was the night of the Stark Expo. He was in the Iron Man suit, Pepper was with Kim, the two actually got along great which was good because he was worried for Kim around all those people, with how shy she is and how vulture-like those reporters are. He made a mental note to give Pep a raise. He was about to put the helmet on when it made a ding sound. He put it on, JARVIS's voice inside. "You have received a text message sir. From Kim. She wishes you a safe landing and can't wait to see you.'

Tony smiled. "Thanks Jay, now fly us down." He jumped out of the plane, flying to the Expo below. Half way down a bad cough hit him, making the thrusters lose there power, making him fall until it passed. "Whoa!" They came back on suddenly. He has yet to fix his little "condition of his heart." He's been too lost in being in love in an actual relationship to focus on it or stay in the lab.

He knew he had to do something, it was getting worse. Right now Kim thinks that "cold" came back. He put on the thrusters, landing quickly on the landing, lifting him up in the air, taking his suit off. He smiled around the audience, ignoring the bit of pain in his chest from the toxins. The dancers came on, the spotlights shone bright and he bowed. He worried though, he couldn't see Kim, he had a feeling she was hiding somewhere toward the back. He smiled to the audience, clapping. "Whoa, it's good to be back!" He grinned, giving his speech about the history of Stark Industries, about him being a Phoenix, then it was finally over. "If I'm saying anything, is welcome back! To the Stark expo!" He grinned, walking off stage, waving before going into the bathroom, getting in a stall, sitting, getting the toxicity monitor out, pressing his thumb to it. Damn, 40%. No wonder he was aching so badly. He was glad he started carrying around the extra chips needed to change it. He left the restroom, looking for Kim. He was nearly to the stairs going off stage when he suddenly felt...woozy. Before he could do anything, call for help he fell to the ground, limp and unconscious.

When he woke his head was pounding like a bad hangover, a cloth potato sack covered his head. Great, again. Not only was he going to die, it was going to be in another cave in some god forsaken country. Suddenly it was taken off and he wished it was back on. Not only were the lights fucking bright but once his eyes adjusted, he saw Justin Hammer, right in his face, leaning down. He looked around. Yep. Cave. Dirty, dank, damp cave. Out of the cornor of his eye he saw a car battery. Great they not only took his arc reactor out, they hooked him up so he was limited, to a point.

Justin smiled that sick smile of his. "Hey Anthony, thought we could have a little fun. Our own little party. You like parties. I know you do but I knew you would refuse so, I kinda..kidnapped you. So no hard feelings." He stood up, slapping his arm in a mockingly friendly manner that made him wince. He he tugged his hands. They were tied, pretty damn tightly. He looked around. They had hammer tech weapons and supplies. Crap, not this shit again.

There were few an standing guard, all with large guns. He was brought out of his thoughts by Justin's voice. It sickened him how clean Hammer looked in that gray suit and a fucking lollipop. God, what he would give to give him a good punch to the face. "Now look, I know, you've been through this whole " _hey, make weapons for me_ " routine. That's how you got your little night light in your chest. Sorry, we kinda took that out, don't want you running away on us."

Tony spoke, quietly. Voice raspy from lack of use. "Why?" Justin just grinned before sighing, looking troubled. "Well, here's the thing. My tech is not the best, I will admit. I mean, you saw what a failure the " _Ex-wife"_ was." Justin walked closer, bringing a hand to Tony's shoulder, gripping it. "I want you to fix this." His arm waved to the many weapons and supplies in the room. "All of it." Tony growled lowly. "What makes you think I won't refuse you?" Justin stood up,signaling to a guy at the door. The man walked out. "Because, unlike your first kidnapping, which I am sorry for. You have something to live for this time? Don't you?" The genius looked confused but every second that passed he was getting more and more panicked, thinking of Kim.

Suddenly the door opened, a body, a woman being thrown to the ground, roughly, hands tied behind her back. Tony's face paled, calling her name. "Kim.. no." The guard picked her up roughly, making her look at him with her hair pulled back, a painful yelp escaping her. There were bruises and tear streaks on her face. Her deep red dress torn and dirty.

Justin looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry Anthony, really I am, I don't like hurting woman, I don't like hitting them but damn Anthony she made me. She put up a fight. What could I have done-" "Not fucking taken her!" Tony growled out, struggling against the ties. " Please, this... whatever it is is between you and me. Let her go." Justin shrugged. "No can do Tony. See, I need leverage on you. You're a stubborn bastard. If I don't have anything to keep you working, your gonna break out like the last time. Now, I'm gonna let you go, I'm gonna untie your hands,you can move about but there better not be any planing. I have guards outside the door and down the hall. You're not going anywhere." he watched as they handcuffed Kim to the wall on long chain so she was limited to movement somewhat.

He felt the ties go. When did Justin even walk behind him? He didn't see it. He was shaken from his thoughts, being pushed from the chair. Justin speaking darkly to him, walking out of the room with the other guards. "Now get to work before my men get to work on her." He walked out, leaving Tony to figure out how to get out of this mess. He looked over to Kim who just looked over at him terrified for him. "Tony...are you ok?...please tell me your ok." He struggled to get up. He still had his dress pants on and white, crisp shirt filthy and tearing. He had about 7 feet of wire on the car battery, dragging himself up, holding the 30 plus lbs of the battery with a wince. Everything hurt and having to carry this around wasn't helping. He looked up at her.

"I'm ok...I'm ok. You?" She swallowed. "Yeah. Just a little roughed up. Hammer's doing worse with a broken rib and crushed dick." Tony had to bite back a laugh,completely taken aback by her rude language. But a bit of that laugh broke out. "I love you." He just blurted it out, not realizing what he said until she spoke. "You...you what?" Tony froze, swallowing before trying to move over to her, dragging the car battery. He didn't stop until he was right next to her by the cave wall. He finally got a good look at her. Her deep red dress was torn and dirty and there was a few bruises forming on her skin and face. Her hair was a mess of red hair. He took her face in his hands. "I love you. I'm sorry it took this to say that. But I'm gonna get us out." Kim smiled sadly, tears falling. "I love you too. Now get us out of here." Tony smiled, kissing her. "Yes mam."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been five days. Five goddamn days in this cave they were in. And Kim was sick every day. She knew she was pregnant before the expo but with the expo so close and his cold coming back she didn't want to put more on his shoulders then what there already was. She planned to tell him once everything after the expo calmed but that didn't happen. Anytime she dry heaved or managed to vomit when they actually gave them food Tony would try to hold her hair back and after the first time she was sick in their care they gave her a bucket, not that it was easy to aim for with her hands chained to the wall. She didn't think she could love Tony more but when he ripped off part of his shirt to wipe her mouth and chin off of sick. She saw how selfless the man before her was. He would make an amazing father, if they make it out of here.

Tony tried not to move from her side but over the course of the five days he was forced away from her, to work on weapons. He would work when they were in the room or try to. Once they were gone though, he crawled back over. Tony crawled back over, hauling the car battery, not caring about how weak he felt. Kim hook her head, she was weak and dehydrated from the sickness of pregnancy. Tony gently brought his arms around her best he could. "Angel? You ok?" She hated how worried he was. She knew he was sick with worry. She turned her head to lean against his, feeling his disheveled dark hair against hers. She closed her eyes nodding weakly. "Yeah...but we have to get out." Her eyes watered. "We'll die here if we don't." Tony nodded. "I'll get us out. I promise." She felt tears fall down her face then they both jumped, hearing the clunking of the metal door open and Justin and one his guards walked in. Justin shook his head.

Tony glared, holding her closer. "Oh Anthony. I didn't peg you for a cuddlier but play before work gets no work done." Justin snapped his fingers, one of his guards going over to Tony and pulling him up by his arm, forcefully dragging him away from her. Kim couldn't help the small cry that escaped her. Justin heard it, putting on a fake face as he walked over. "Girl -of-the-week. It's sweet. Really it is that he is going to this length to help you. He never gives his girls second glances but see if he hangs around you all day then he's not going to get any of my weapons done." "Because you can't do them yourself? Isn't that a bit pathetic? Acting like a school boy, forcing the smartest kid in-" Justin slapped her face, hard.

Tony tried to struggle out of the guards hold, glaring. "Stop. Hammer stop." Justin ignored him, bringing a knife to her face, cutting the skin with the pressure. She winced as a drop of blood went down her face. "No wonder Tony likes you so much. Got a mouth on you. Bet that mouth does some amazing things in bed, huh?" He raised an eyebrow before standing up and starting to walk out of the room, the guard following. "I want those weapons done by tomorrow Tony or  you'll be missing the next expo. And the next." Tony glared as he was thrown roughly to the ground,weakly holding onto the battery. He laughed lowly before turning. "Get it? Cause you'll be dead? Ah tough audience. Just get them done." Kim glared at him, mumbling just loud enough for him to hear. "Prick." Justin turned. "What was that?" Kim looked up. "Oh. Nothing. Just said your a prick." Tony's eyes widened, hearing her talk to him like that. He hissed. "Kim!"Justin just smirked, nodding, before walking out of the room. Tony just looked between the door and Kim. Justin and his guard had left. He laughed weakly. "And I thought I had a smart mouth." Kim smiled but he could tell all the strength she put up made her weaker, even emotionally so as she slumped against the wall, looking at Tony. "Please. Get us out." Tony nodded, already getting ideas for working on a small weapon he could make from everything in the room. He moved best he could to work.

It was another five days they were in here. They managed to get some water and change her sick bucket out for a clean one. his hands bled and blistered. They kept him from sleeping those extra five days. When he would, they would come in with a cattle prod, jolt him awake. when Justin came in with the cattle prod Kim would either cry for them to leave him alone or scream at them. It was always different but it was so hard to hear over god knows how many volts going thru his body. He barely manged it. He couldn't even make another Arc reactor because this wasn't his technology. He was still running on the damn car battery. Justin got stupid though, leaving him alone for too long. Not even a guard was with him. He, with a wince carrying the battery, went to the rusted metal door, testing it, finding it open, opened it more.

He looked out. Two guards were down the hall. He looked around, grabbing the cattle prod they used on him and had left in there stupidity. They must have had dozens if they didn't notice one of missing. He altered it, it should knock them out. He hoped it would. He managed to make something that could take off the Kims chains. A smarter way to lock pick. He got her wrists out gently. 10 days or so in chains had her writs red and raw and possibly infected. He helped her up. "Can you walk?" She winced, standing weakly but stood. "Yes. Don't worry about me." Tony smirked as she stood straighter. "I always worry about you." He held her hand, leading her out of the room, looking out the hallway again. They were gone. He nodded to her that he was gonna move out the room.

He started moving out of the room with her, holding her hand as he held the cattle prod when there was yelling from down the hallway. They both turned. Four guards, varying in size. Tony was about to stand in front of her when she stopped him. But before he could say anything, all four charged at them. She growled, kicking and punching and taking them down, bending an arm backwards, breaking it, shooting one of them with there own gun and within moments they were all on the ground unconscious, dead or a mix of the two. Blood was on her hands and spattered on her dress, face,chest breathing heavy. Tony was in shock, eyes wide, holding his altered cattle prod like it was nothing. "uhh...we need to talk." She caught her breath then weakened, using the wall for support. He caught her. "Lets just make it out of here first."

They got to the entrance of the cave when the other guards noticed their prisoners were missing. He heard the cocking of the gun long before it was shot, quickly ducking her and himself behind a rock. Bullets blazing everywhere, bouncing off the rock. She yelped, hiding into herself, his arms automatically coming around her. He looked around for any means of escape. He saw a Jeep. He could hot wire that. He nudged her, showing her the jeep. They had a moment when the enemy had to reload, having wasted it on the rock. He pushed her, getting her to run to it. "Run!" He got up, going slower from the battery. He heard bullets again, cursing to himself. She hissed in pain but pressed on holding her side that was bleeding. She was in the passenger seat within moments, watching out for Tony, he got to the drivers side, starting to hot wire it, quickly, driving away from the cave but no idea where to go now.

Tony looked over, he saw her in some pain. "You ok?"Kim looked over, breathing heavily. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just get us to safety." Tony nodded, finding a very small town, pulling up to the hotel. He needed to call some people. He didn't even bother checking in. There was no one there even if he wanted to. He got the door open, helping Kim in first, She sat on the bed, he followed, sitting next to her. Tearing the sleeve of his shirt quickly,frantically, bunching it up as he helped her laid down. "Here. Put pressure on it." She smiled weakly, holding it. "I'll be fine. It' just a graze." "Just a graze." Tony muttered, keeping pressure on her side. She brought arms around his neck, her hand guiding his eyes to hers. She felt her eyes well up when she saw his watery ones. He was terrified. Not of dying himself but for her.

"we'll be ok Tony. I promise." Tony shook his head, in shock of everything. "How...how are you this calm? How are you not terrified of any of it and just how the hell did you take on four guys with guns?! There's so much going through my mind, so many questions." She could see an anxiety attack coming on, his rambling seemed to be a good indicator of it. She held both sides of his face. "Tony. I promise I'll answer any and all questions you have when we get out of this but right now I need you to calm down. We'll be ok. You're not gonna lose me." He swallowed the lump in his throat, a few tears falling down his face. He looked down, seeing the bleeding seemed to stop. It really was just a deep graze. She brought him to lay on the bed with her,his head on her chest as she put her fingers thru his dark, damp and dirty hair, trying to sooth him. He calmed, listening to her heartbeat, holding her close, trying to block out the rest of the world.

It was only a few hours and had Kim fallen asleep. He was too on edge to rest. Then he heard the large cars pull up before the bullets started, going through the window, glass shattering quickly. He quickly rolled her to the floor, ducking as well, holding her close. He felt her tense and yell out but hid in his chest. His body protecting her form the broken glass and bullet shells. The bullets stopped and he heard that awful voice of Justin Hammer through a mega phone.

"Oh Anthony! Come out and play! It wasn't very nice running off like that. You didn't even finish the work. Come out now and we'll spare your little girlfriend of the month . If you don't come out in the next say...five minutes, were going to level this crappy little hotel you managed to find in the middle of fucking nowhere." Tony sat up, starting to get up, Kim stopped him, looking up wide eyed. "Your..your not going are you?" He sighed, helping her stand. "What choice do I have?" "he'll kill you." Her lip trembled, he hugged her close. Inhaling her scent, wanting to remember it. He continued. "If I don't then were both dead and I am not letting you die." She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped, gripping his dirty, torn dress shirt in her hands. He held her face, wiping tears away. "shh baby... it'll be ok.." She shook her head. "No...Tony I need you. You can't go out there and die." "I need you to-" She sucked in a breath. "Tony I'm pregnant."

He froze, hearing her. "You mean this whole time, when you were sick..." "Morning sickness. I've been able to control it or hide it for a while. I wasn't ready to tell you. I was going to tell you after the expo." He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He had no idea what to think of this. He wasn't sure if he was ready but he couldn't be without her so breaking up was not an option. He didn't get much more say when the door was kicked open and two guards dragged him away. She was so weak and starved and tears wouldn't stop going down her face.

She could only watch as they took Tony away to Justin hammer. Tony was lucky he still had the car battery gripped. The guard took him into the back seat of a black SUV. Justin Hammer coming over. "Anthony, that wasn't nice, breaking out like that." Tony growled at him, spiting in his face which wasn't received well as Justin spunched him hard, speaking low and quiet. "Lets get him back."

After the fifth time his head was ducked under the water he was starting to think it might be a good idea to agree with them. He was brought up, gasping for air, Justin's hand gripping his hair painfully, putting his head in the bucket of water again. His hands were bound with zip ties, unable to struggle against him. He could see flashes of Kim and thoughts what what their child would look like, would be like, was the only thought that kept him fighting. He suddenly felt the loss of a hand in his hair, his body falling into the tub water. Oh God...he was gonna die in this tub of dirty water.

He was suddenly brought up, gasping, the voice was muffled, going in and out but he saw dark skin and an military helmet. His mind put together that it was Rhody, gasping out, wanting to reach out, but his wrists were still zip tied. "R-Rhody?" He saw him smile through blurry eyes. " Yeah buddy, Lets get you out of here." He helped Tony up, carrying the car battery. Tony gripped him tightly. "Kim? Is she safe?" "Yeah, shes safe, we got her." Tony then slumped against Rhody, finely.. They were gonna be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony woke up with a gasp.  _I slept, the cattle prod, they'll bring it back._  trying to throw the covers off him but the wires in his arms kept him from doing so. Suddenly Rhody burst in, holding his shoulders down. "Hey! Tony! It's alright! You're safe!" Tony looked around the room in a state of panic, eyes wide. "Safe? Kim too? Please, tell me, is she safe?" His eyes watered. Rhody forced him to lay down. "Yes, shes fine Tony. You're both safe and in the hospital." The genius spoke, raspy. "Can I see her?" He heard his friend sigh. "Not yet. Shes in surgery." Tony tried to sit up again, his eyes from panic to worry. "Surgery? Why?" Rhody spoke quietly. "She got shot and there repairing that now. So just lay back and rest and I promise, you can see her. Alright?" Tony just nodded feebly, his mind reeling in worry.

He kept falling in and out of sleep, gasping, startled awake each time, thinking that cattle prod would return or worried Kim would need him to hold her hair but eventually he fell into a restless sleep. Kim could feel it. She was out of surgery and in another room down the hall and she could feel it. She could feel Tony's nightmare. The fear. The absolute fear. She had to do something. She closed her eyes, focusing before softly speaking. "Your angel is coming Tony." Within moments she felt him, felt herself being sucked into the dream world. When she entered it she was always in a dress, mostly for the nature of why she is there in the first place. Right now it's a white, long dress. She was back in the cave, she heard lots of yelling and sloshing of water. She followed it. It felt like it was getting darker the more she walked down. More oppressive and terrifying. The fear coming out of it in waves. She hated that Tony was feeling all of this, reliving all of this.

She got to the familiar metal door, walking in, seeing the guards holding someone face up in a tub full of dirty water, laughing at his pain and struggle. She nearly growled, holding her hand out and making them fly against the walls of the cave, slamming hard before she made a tight fist. They cried out in pain before there chests exploded. She then ran to Tony when it was safe.

The water around him a sickly mixture of red and brown. He wasn't sure if the red was from his blood or the rust but he was about to pass out, eyes closing when he saw a white light, like a flash. suddenly hands were off of his chest but he was so limp, weak and tied, he didn't fight to come for air. He barely felt as warm arms came around him, picking him out of the water. It felt warm and comforting. Like an angel. Once on the ground, he coughed up water when he looked up, a small hand petting his hair back. He gasped out. "Kim?" She was in white, smiling down at him. How was she here? Like this? Weren't they saved? She must have read his thoughts. Speaking softly. "We are safe in the hospital. This is just a nightmare." He was breathing heavy, catching his breath. "How?..How are you here?"

Before she could answer there was a gun shot thru the cave, loud and defining. She gasped, feeling like she just got bitten then looking down, seeing an exit wound through the side of her stomach. Blood pouring out. "oh...no..our baby...tony" she held her stomach, collapsing into him. he sat up quickly, holding her protectively but it was too late. He heard her pained whimpers, mumbling. "No..no.." Her hand going to her stomach. He took her hand away, gushing blood. His eyes watered. "No. God...No..." He gasped awake, hearing a painful scream from down the hall. He knew it was Kim, he saw doctors and nurses rushing down that way. He ripped off the wires, making his way out there when Pepper ran up to him, stopping him. "Tony, no. you have to stay here. " He growled out weakly. " The hell I have to. What happened to her?"

Pepper's eyes watered. "There must have been some internal injures, doctors arnt sure how it happened but shes bleeding from her stomach. Shes being rushed to Emergency surgery now. There...there not sure if she'll make it. Please Tony, stay in here and we will come for you as soon as she is out." It felt like the world was stopping. There were so many questions he had, so much he wanted to say to her. He felt Pepper help him back in his room but he didn't feel her.

It was two hours later when Pepper came to him with a wheel chair. Her face looking grim. "Oh God Tony.." He sat up. His throat tightening as his eyes watered. "Oh God, no..is she..?" Pepper shook her head. "No. I'm just so sorry. The doctors tried everything they could but.." Her lip trembled as she looked away. 'The baby didn't make it." He felt himself go pale, he thought he was going to faint. "What?" His voice coming out quiet. Pepper went to him. Hugging him. " I'm sorry." He could only shake his head numbly, hands going into his hair. Not only did he nearly lose her, he lost his child, another innocent life gone because of him. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, starting to get up, ignoring the wheel chair, making his way out past her fast as he could.

Half way down he had to use the wall for support. He felt Pepper help hold him up. "Tony! Please use the wheelchair." He shook his head, getting inside Kim's room. She looked pale but alive. Wires in her arms, oxygen around her face. His eyes watered over, going to sit down, holding her hand. He held Kim's hand, kissing it, a few tears fall. "Pep...does she know...?" He heard her speak quietly. "No. She dosnt. Doctors thought she might take it better coming from someone she cares about..Just..talk with her when she wakes." She walked out, closing the door, leaving him and Kim alone in the room. For the first time, in a long damn time. He cried, holding Kims hand. Shoulders heaving. It's all been too much. He just wants to go back home with her, be safe and alive.

It was another hour later when she woke. He had fallen asleep again. Holding her hand. She groaned awake, looking where Tony's head was. She smiled weakly, taking her hand away, petting his hair. He woke when her hand went to his head. He looked up, worriedly. "Kim? Your...you're ok?" She nodded but her eyes filled over with tears, falling down her face. He stood up, holding her face, wiping the tears away. His lip trembled. She spoke softly. "Tony? It's ok.." "No, it isnt. " She bit her lip. "But I'm ok.." He shook his head. "we...we lost our baby." A few tears fell down his face as he felt her tense in his arms. Her voice came out wavering. "I...I know." Tony couldn't take it, breaking down, holding her close. "Baby I'm so sorry. " his shoulders heaved, crying into her hair.

_Kim held him, petting his hair, letting him cry. "shh.. it'l be alright." A few tears of her own fell. She just held him, letting her own tears fall down silently. She let him cry , holding him, knowing there would be time for talking later. He cried himself back to sleep, his head halfway on her lap. She fell asleep as well, hand still on his head gently. Before she knew it she was in a room full of candles. She knew this. She was in her meeting dress. It was black and almost mermaid style with black lace sleeves that went to her wrist. The elders stood around her in a semi-circle, wearing black hoods, there faces protected. One, an older woman spoke. "Is this truly the man you chose? To show your power to? He has no powers. How can he protect you?" "I can protect myself. You know I can." "Then how will he ever understand this...power of yours? This mutation? He'll call you a freak. Like the other human men you've chosen." Kims eyes watered._

_That was her worst fear of talking to Tony. Shes been with other guys and once she let them in and saw her power or if she used it on them to help. They would become scared. Claim shes a mutant, a freak. Even a crazy that should be locked up."You don't know that." "And neither do you my love." She turned. That voice was a voice of another "elder," he was young, near her age. They'd have flings but nothing was serious. He was never serious. Too egotistical where Tony at least has humbled down over the years. He stepped out, moving his hood down, smirking softly. "You and these...humans. What do you see in them? They are weak, small little creatures. Can't even begin to understand the fabric of time and space. Too closed minded. Locking away people with powers, experimenting. Your "earths mightiest heroes" are an example and yet people are still so closed minded as to throw you out and call you a freak. You and Bruce Banner would make a strange couple."_

_She glared, her eyes watering. "What do you want?" "What any guy wants. You. We had some amazing times." He reached out, tracing her arm. She walked back from him, glaring. "Is this why you brought me here? To treat me like a teenage girl?" "To warn you. He is human and he will never understand your power." "He will. He's a man of science, of proof, of curiosity.-" "That curiosity has almost gotten you killed. How many others wanted to cut you open to see what makes you tick?" The older woman spoke. Kim swallowed back memories. "Three. I'd rather not think of it. But he is not like that. He is a good man and I will be with him. I love him." "And start a family?"_

_Kim looked down. "Not anymore. I lost the baby." The older woman shook her head. "No dear. The doctors didn't find this but there is another. There was twins. Only one died. You still carry his child." Kim nearly gasped, feeling her stomach and focusing. Tears fell down she she could feel that tiny little energy that was so familiar to Tony. The older woman spoke. "I pray he is not like the others. I have never seen you so taken with any man..Now godspeed." She pushed her gently, making Kim fall back into her body, almost like waking up from a dream where you were falling. Making her body jump and be wide awake._

He jumped awake when she did, looking up at her. "Angel, you ok?" She swallowed, catching her breath from the fall. "Yeah...yeah I'm ok. Just...think we should have that talk now." Tony sat up now. "Yeah. Sure." She nodded, feeling nervous, her hands bunching up the blanket. "Your wondering how I was in your nightmare." He nodded. it wasn't the main thing on his mind but it was lingering there. "I felt it. The fear, the sadness. I couldn't not do anything." She took a breath. "It's a gift. Well, curse really. I'm a dream-walker. I can enter dreams, alter them. Make bad ones better, make good ones..horrible. Depending on my mood, I guess." She laughed weakly, a few tears falling. She was so terrified of his reaction. Tony smiled, laughing weakly as well at that.

The dark haired genius smiled, caressing her cheeks, wiping tears away. "So..you really are some kind of angel." She blushed, . "Oh.. not at all. I just..." She sighed when he kissed her head. "Shush. Your an angel to me." She smiled up at him then remembered, her eyes watering again, looking down. His eyes watered as she spoke. Wavering. "With these powers. There's some people I have to answer to, a council,The elders and they spoke to me and they told me great news. I was pregnant with twins. Only one died."

He looked at the bedding in shock. "So? I'm still gonna be a father?" She nodded, her lip trembling. "If you don't want me I under-" He cut her off, kissing her gently, holding her face. "Shush. I love you and I'll admit, it scares me. I don't want to end up like my father but I promise, I'm not leaving. I love you no matter what. Powers and all." She whimpered, hiding in his chest. Making sure she could feel the slick glass of the arc reactor, the soft blue comforting. He held her close, wondering when he should tell her he's still dying.

He must have been lucky for the new arc reactor, it should be good enough until he got home to finish the new element he's been putting off. Now he can't afford to put it off. He's going to be there for her and his child. He vowed that. He inwardly chuckled, that was the second vow he made. He wondered how many more he was gonna make for her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Com'on, drink up." Tony said as he smiled, holding the tall glass of green muck to Kim. She scrunched her nose at it in a way that reminded him of a bunny. "It smells." "It's super healthy for you and baby." She sighed. "Your not gonna give up on this are you?" He chuckled. "Nope. Drink. Even if it takes all day in small sips. I just want the glass gone." She smiled weakly, sighing. "Alright." She took the glass, sipping it with a face. "Ech!" He chuckled, holding her waist. "Sorry, I did what I could." He rubbed her belly lightly. She was only 4 months along. Just starting to show her baby bump. She smiled, holding his hand there. "It's ok. I understa-" "Sir, Director Fury is here to speak with you." He sighed, leaning his head against her shoulder. "Tell him I'll be up." "Yes sir." Kim gave him a weak smile. He smiled, kissing her. "I'll be back." He walked out of the kitchen going to lab, sighed. "You know, I have a doorbell instead of breaking and entering into someones very private lab-" He saw Fury lift up a pastel pink bra with a blank look. "Private huh?" Tony sighed, giving Fury a nasty look. "Ok, what do you want? I kinda have a pregnant girlfriend upstairs I would like to get back to."

Fury let out an amused sound. "Hows your heart doing? Bad since you have yet to make that element." Tony tensed but rolled his eyes at fury. He knew he had to but he's been so busy worrying about Kim, spending time with her and worrying about being a dad. "I'm here to talk to you about-." The genius groaned. "I do not want any part of your superhero boy band, ok? I kinda already have enough going on, gonna be a new dad in a few months so I'm kinda getting things ready." "You have five more months to get things ready. You have time." Tony was starting to get a bit mad. "Look, I said no." Fury let out an amused sound. "I wasn't asking that. Maybe if you would actually listen to another person, you would have known that." "Then what do you want?" The genius was snippy. "I have a special delivery for you." Furys hand waved behind him. A large,sliver,metal suitcase. "Some mementos of your fathers. While getting the "Boy band" together, we found these and thought it best you had them."He wasn't sure if that was worse then being in the avengers. Fury continued. "Now, I'll be seeing you around Stark." He walked to the elevator, leaving the house, leaving Tony with the awful, dug up memories of his father.He sighed, running a hand thru his hair, going back upstairs to Kim, finding her in the living room, reading, rubbing her small baby bump slowly. He smiled softly at the sight, walking in, sitting next to her, putting his arm around her. "Hey angel, what you reading?" She smiled to him. "Oh, just a baby book." "Oh, what does it say?" He smiled, kissing her cheek. She blushed, looking back at the book. "That I could possibly wet my pants. Since the baby sits against the bladder, it can't take that sort of pressure." She blushed deeper, feeling silly. He just held her closer, kissing her cheek. "Hey, that's fine. It happens. There's probably gonna be a number of embarrassing thing that could happen when your pregnant. " She smiled. "Yes and I'm reading them all. So? What did Fury want?" He just shrugged. "Just trying to recruit me for his little superhero boy band." "Oh?" He smiled, starting to kiss her neck, holding her close. " Yes. Oh." His hand traveled down her side,feeling her breast through her shirt. He felt her relax into him with a pleasurable sound.

It was hours later. Kim now was up in the library, reading non-baby related books while Tony was in the lab working on the element. He sighed, before taking the big wrench again to the dial. "JARVIS, lock the lab down, I don't want Kim coming in here during this." " Yes sir." Tony started up the laser, putting the goggles on, then turning the dial to were it needed to go. Which even for him, was difficult. He got the laser around the lab, burning through the walls and file cabinets. Making a few things explode. Once it got it to the triangle, it glowed brightly before he turned the laser off. The triangle brightly glowing a he walked over to it. "Congratulations sir. You have created a new element." "Whats going on?" He froze, turning to her. She looked so worried. She continued, walking inside, going under the giant piping, looking around at the chaos the laser did. "Tony, this isn't a project for Rhody is it?"

Tony sighed, walking over to her. "No. it isn't." She looked hurt hearing that. "So you lied to me?" "Baby, I had no choice." He went over to her quickly, holding her arms gently. His eye pleading for her to believe him. He saw her eyes water and it broke his heart. "Tony, tell me the truth. What is going on?" He tensed but looked her in the eyes. "The truth. Alright. I'm dying. Or was. I was dying-" "WHAT?" He heard her gasp, hand to her mouth. He held that hand, taking it away. "I WAS dying. Not anymore. I've been dying for a long time now and now I created the element that's going to make me..not..die."

He saw her lip trembled and heard her voice waver. "How long is a long time?" He couldn't look her in the eyes. He took a wavering breath. "Since before I met you." "So at the race? And the Stark expo? The kidnapping?" Her voice wobbled, a few tears falling as she continued. " Tony, thats going on nearly half a year. You've been dying for nearly half a year and you didn't tell me?" "Because I didn't know how long this was going to last!" His eyes were wide as he continued. "Yes, I was dying but I had nothing to live for. But then I met you and I didn't think you would actually stay with me long enough to put up with my shit let alone actually care for me. So yeah, excuse me if I'm just a bit skeptical that something too good to be true is happening to me." He held her close, feeling a lump form in his throat. " I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think I would get in this deep. I thought after a month you would be gone and what point was there in telling you if you weren't going to stay." He felt Kim pull away from his hold, looking hurt, tears going down her face. God, he screwed up didn't he?

She spoke quietly and small but so full of hurt. "You didn't have any faith I would stay? You didn't trust me?" Tony ran his hands down his face. "In a way, no. I didn't. I-" "I'm sorry, I need to go think." He tensed hearing that, eyes welling up but he stupidly hid what he was feeling, swallowing down the tears, going to start putting equipment away. "Go right ahead. I won't stop you." He pretended not to hear the small cry escape her as she left the lab. Tony spoke up quietly. "JARVIS, how did she get in? I put the lab on lock down." " You did sir, as the experiments was going on. Once it was over the lock down was done. She was standing outside the door, waiting the whole time." Tony cursed to himself, throwing said wrench across the lab, sitting down on the stool, struggling not to break down into tears by letting the best thing to happen to him walk out his lab doors.

Kim sat in the living room, wiping tears away form her face when Pepper walked by, sighed, walking in. "What did Tony do now?" She sat next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He was dying and he didn't tell me." Pepper gave her a look. " He..what?" "He said he was dying, since before he met me. And he never thought to tell me because he didn't trust me that I would stay. Apparently he was making some kind of element so he isn't dying anymore but-" Her voice caught,a hand going to her mouth. Pepper shook her head. "Look, you've kept him settled for over half a year. Most woman can't even get him to settle for a day. You're something else, he really cares for you or he would have bolted along time ago. But this is just his demons. He dosnt trust a lot of people to stay. Me and Rhody are kinda the only ones who he really has next to you. He has some abandonment issues thanks to his dear old dad. Why don't you two just give each other some space for now then go down and talk to him later. Make him reassured your not leaving." Kim just nodded. Pepper was right. Why didn't she think of that?

Kim sighed, looking at the clock. He had been down there for over 5 hours. Never once coming up for food. It was nearly 9PM and she was getting worried. She made her way to the lab, finding it very dark. Didn't he turn the lights on when it got dark? She pressed the numbers into the clear wall, going in. "Tony?" She heard a startled breath, looking around. "Tony, please, I just want to talk." She suddenly saw that blue light but it was on the desk then it moved. She heard a click then suddenly light. He turned a desk lamp on. She saw his eyes were red and a nearly empty bottle of Jack on the desk. She walked over with a frown. "Baby?" "Uh yeah?" She saw how he put on that mask. She spoke quietly. "What were you doing down here? You've been down here a long time." He sighed. "Just..thinking. I guess. Why arnt you gone?" she felt a pang of hurt, frowning. "Because I love you. Thats why." She walked closer, hands going to his shoulders. "I'm not leaving you." "Why not?" He looked at the table. his voice sounding numb. "Nothing this good happens to me. I don't deserve to have something this good happen to me so why don't you just get it over with and leave." His eye watered even thoough his voice sounded so harsh.

She forced his face to look at her, holding his face in both her hands. "I'm not leaving you. I love you. Yes. You're not perfect but you're you and I love everything about you. I just wish you could see what I saw and you wouldn't be afraid of me leaving." She wiped a tear away from his face, feeling how deep this wound in him went. The hurt radiating off of him was awful and she wished she could do more.

Tony just wrapped his arms around her, head to her belly. His shoulders tense, holding in his tears. He felt her wrap her arms around him, kissing his head. "Shh it's alright. You can cry. I know your hurt and it's ok." She felt his shoulders start to heave, crying into her belly, gripping around her waist tightly. She wished she could do more to take the hurt away. To take that fear away that not everyone will leave you. He brought her into his lap, still holding her closely, head hidden in her shoulder, his tears calming. He looked up, tears in his eyes, he held her face, speaking quietly. " God..I love you so much." She smiled sadly, holding the side of his face. "I love you to. I promise, I'm not leaving."

Tony smiled weakly, face wet with tears,gently crashed his lips to hers, deepening it, holding her closer. She was taken by surprised but smiled into the kiss, positioning herself to straddle him, feeling him harden beneath her. He went to her neck, kissing it softly, nibbling it with a soft moan. He picked her up, legs still around his waist, taking her to the bed that was in the lab, laying her down, a hand going up her shirt, taking it off, kissing every inch of skin that exposed itself.

She moaned softly, hands in his hair as he took her shirt off, along with her bra, throwing it to the floor,. He took a nipple in hand, suckling on it gently, smiling when he saw her arch into it. Since her pregnancy, she was very sensitive and he loved it. He let go, going to take his shirt off, throwing it to the floor a well,, going back to kissing down her body, taking extra care around her small baby bump, he took her skirt by his teeth, sliding them down, along with her panties, taking his off as well. He was already straining against his dark jeans. He got undressed quickly, then laying next to her, feeling her warmth, rubbing small circles on her clit. Kissing her neck. He felt her tense then relax, moaning softly, arching her hips to his hand. He spoke low. "Oh you like that.. you want more?" She bit her lip, nodding.

He smirked, inserting a finger, thrusting it in and out. She gasped. "Ahh Tony..mmm" She was already panting. He loved making her come undone, writhing and arching. "Ahh Tony please.." She panted. He smirked, adding a second finger as he thrust. " Please what?" "Ahh I want you inside me.." Tony bit his lip, positioning himself between her legs, holding her hips. "Oooh yes mam." He pushed inside with a moan. "Ahh yes.." She gasped, moaning loudly. "Ahh mmm more.. fuck...please.."

Tony panted, starting to thrust in and out. Getting faster. " Oh God..Kim...mmm" He heard her gasping and already tensing. Smirked, going faster, rubbing her clit, kissing her neck. She was nearly screaming as she came. "Ahh Tony!...ahhh " She panted hard, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around walls tighting around him made him tense, milking his own orgasm, coming deep inside her. "Oh god.." He panted, riding out the orgasm, then stopping, holding her close, kissing her head and cheek. "Angel..I love you." He pulled out, holding her close. She smiled, hiding in his chest. "I love you too." She paused, letting everything settle before she spoke. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure. What is it?" "When I came down, your arc reactor was out on the desk. Did you.. did you take yours out?" She felt him tense before sighing.

"Yeah. I did. I didn't dissconect it but it was out and I was contemplating." She looked up at him with a frown. "Contemplating what?" He looked away before she forced his face to look at her. "Tony. What was it?" He spoke, sounding small. "Wither or not you would be better off without me. Safer." He felt her tense, pulling away and locking eyes with him. "I could never be better without you." He leaned his forehead against hers, holding her close. "I know that now. I also have something to live for now." He smiled softly. "Thank you for giving me something to live for." Kim smiled, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim was in her 8th month and ready to pop. They took a vacation to the Bahamas, taking Banner A.K.A his science bro with them in case their baby girl decided to pop out during vacation. They went to a private, beach side hotel room, Tony slumped in a beach chair with a smile, rubbing his head of the exhaustion that come with vacation. He saw Kim walk over, hiding a giggle with her hand, sitting in the chair next to him, slowly, hand on her belly. "Tired already? We just got here." "Hey, vacations are tiring." "And so is carrying our child and I'm not complaining." She said, giving him a small smirk. He smirked back. "I can think of ways to make you tired." She just chuckled, kissing his cheek. "I'm sure you can." Tony smiled, turning his head, holding her face, kissing her gently, deeply. She stopped, surprised by the sudden deep kiss, moaning softly, hands going to grip his shirt gently. He pulled away with a soft smirk. " Well Bruce is off to see some science lecture, that means we have the place to ourselves for quite a bit. How about I get you sleepy my way?" His answer came from her lips crashing to his. He moaned, opening his mouth to hers.

He laid her down on there bed, kissing her neck, starting to take her maternity cloths off, kissing her breasts as he started to undo the pants, kissing down her belly. She was moving softly into his kiss, arching her back much as she could with the baby belly. He smiled, getting the pants off, the white and pink underpants were adorable, he gently bit them, taking the panties off, down her smooth legs. He moved back up, kissing her neck, a hand going to feel her warmth, rubbing the little sweet nub. She moaned softly. "Ahh yes.." He smirked softly, biting at her neck, rubbing harder. He was straining against his own pants. She was panting, he felt how wet she was becoming. Trying to arch into his hand. "Ahh yes...Tony...please.." He leaned down, suckling on her nipple, she whined and God it made him twitch with need. "Ahh! Ahh yes.." He moaned softly, going down between her legs, spreading them gently before latching his mouth to her wet warmth, licking and probing, moaning. She tasted amazing. He suckled on the small bud, he felt her hands go to his hair, tightening, causing him to moan again. He loved it when she played with his hair. He couldn't take it anymore..

He pulled up, undressing quickly, panting. "Turn over.." She nodded, biting her lip, going on all fours, arching her wet entrance to him asking, pleading for him. Once he was nude, his member stood out, leaking and twitching. He gently held her hips, moving inside her slowly, wanting to feel every inch. "Ahhh yeah...mmm" He heard her moan also. "Oh God...Tony...you feel so good.." He panted, controlling himself from pounding into her. "Oh I love you angel.." "I love you too, now for the love of God, fuck me." He couldn't say no to that, with a bite of his lip, he pulled out, thrusting back in, hard, starting to pound into her, going hard and fast. Her juices starting to leak out of her, down her thighs. Her moans filling the room. He could feel her tensing already. "Ahh ahh yes...Tony...fuck! Ahh" He moaned, panting.

He was getting close to and her swearing was making it harder to hold back. He loved getting her to swear. He panted. "You gonna come for me?" He saw her nod her head furiously. He smirked, getting to the point he can barely think. He went harder. "Then come.. ahh yeah...mmm" She tensed, whining out, loudly. "Ahh Tony! Ahh." He groaned, coming hard inside her, a mixture of there juices leaking out of her. He panted, slowing until he stopped, pulling out, and laying down on the bed. She followed, laying next to him. Panting, arms around him. He held her close, kissing her head. "So...tired now?" He felt her laugh vibrate thru him. "Yes.. a bit." She yawned, snuggling into him. He smiled, bringing the blanket over both of them. He yawned, falling asleep with her. Holding her close.

He awoke several hours later. He knew it was hours because when they came here it was bright out, now it's sunset. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, he felt for Kim but froze, feeling her side, looking. She wasn't there. He sat up, immediately worried. He got his phone, calling her. Then he heard her ring tone coming from the nearby desk in the room. He cursed to himself. Praying to God she was ok and not kidnapped. He found Bruce, looking over some papers in the living part of the hotel room. Dressed of corse, hair a mess and eyes wide with worry. "Bruce, have you seen Kim?" Bruce looked like he was thinking a moment. "I think I saw both her go for a walk. That was about a few hours ago though." Tony swore his eyes got wider. " Hours? And that didn't worry you?" He groaned, hands going thru his hair, quickly walking out of the room, going to the beach front, looking, seeing if he could see them. He kept walking, finding a small patch of palm trees and other various tropical plants. He walked over, his heart stopping. He saw a body. red hair,large round stomach. God, let them be ok. He ran over, going to Kim first, shaking her. "Kim! Baby! Com'on, wake up!" She started to groan, looking up. "Oh Tony..." She was engulfed in a tight hug. "Thank God, what happened? Why are you out here?"

 Kim spoke up first, holding his hand, feeling how tense he was. "I just took a walk. I laid down to look at the clouds and trees and I guess I dozed off. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."  He sighed heavily, biting back a snappy remark. He knows she didn't mean to worry him. "I know, You know by now how easily I worry." He smiled weakly. He started to stand, helping Kim stand up.  He kissed her head. "Lets just get back and next time take your cell phone with you." Giving a look to Kim who smiled sheepishly. "Whoops."

The next day, Tony had to take care of some business nearby. Apparently there were some people in the Bahamas so against his Iron Man suit they blamed it for the violence that went on in the worse off towns. Saying it "Inspires others" to the mindless violence he advertises as Iron Man. He couldn't say no to that little press conference. He sighed heavily, dressed in his best, Iron Man suitcase in hand, ready to go. He hugged Kim tightly. "I'm sorry about this but I have to go correct them." She smiled. "and by "correct them", I'm guessing you mean.." "Make smart ass remarks until I get kicked out of the court?" She laughed. "Thats what I thought. Just make it fast." He smiled, kissing her. "I will." He put the suitcase on the ground, kicking the button on it, before bringing it to his chest, forming over his body. Finally it was on, faceplate down. "I love you. I'll be back soon as I can." He flew off, into the sky. Ready to make some idiots look like real asses.

 Kim was inside, drinking the muck Tony still insisted she needed. With a heavy sigh, she drank it, little by little, reading a book. She suddenly froze, feeling something wet. She couldn't have just peed herself? Could she..no..wait..her eyes widened..the glass suddenly falling from her hand to the floor, breaking as she gripping her stomach as a contraction hit. "Ahh.."She tried to breath thru it. She she was terrified. It was her first baby and other then pushing she didn't know what to do. "Bruce!" He came running in, going to her. "Looks like it's time, here, I'l help you to the bed." He helped her stand up, she was panting and wincing. He was just glad he didn't have to carry her. He wasn't the strongest person.

Tony was still in the conference. They kept babbling on about "it's a weapon" "it inspires others to build weapons" "what about the children?" He rolled his eyes to each one, giving them logical, honest answers which they didn't seem happy with. Suddenly his phone rang, loudly, playing AC/DC. Some gasping in shock. The Governor or whoever of this city, Tony really didn't care, gasped. " Mr. Stark, you have your mobile device with you after you have been asked to leave-" He answered his phone. "Hey angel, I'm almost-what?" He felt his face pale. She was going into labor and he wasn't there? "I'll be there in a minute." He quickly hung up. Standing. "ok, look, this has been-" "You actually have the audacity to not only, come HERE in your weaponized, awful mental suit, have your mobile device with you but to-" Tony just glared at the Governors.He didn't give a fuck who he was. He made sure to use his most threatening, snapping tone. "My wif-" He had to stop, correct himself. She wasn't that. Not yet. "My girlfriend is currently going into labor. If you would like to keep me here, argue whatever bull you have on my suit then just try and stop me. My lawyers will call you." He nearly growled at the end. The people actually looked scared. Not that it was an empty threat. He quickly walked out in there stunned silence, getting in his suit, quickly before taking off.

Half way there he heard Kim in his comm. "Tony...where are you? The baby.." He heard a pained intake of breath, praying to God he could make his suit faster then it already was. He sighed. "Baby, just hang on. I'm nearly there. JARVIS, put all the power into the thrusters." "I already have sir. We are going at the max speed." He cursed to himself, willing the suit to go faster. When he landed, he barely waited for the suit to go into it's suitcase mode, running inside. Kim was laying on her side, an arm over her belly, just a hospital gown, he also is assuming, Bruce brought in his medical case and blanket over her. She was in pain, gripping her stomach,gripping the sheets in the pain. He ran over, sitting, petting her hair. "Oh I'm here angel..I'm here.." Kim whined a bit in pain, trying to breath through it.

Her face shined with a thin sheen of sweat, her hair sticking to her face. It was already 100% humidity. She looked up, gasping in pain, tears smearing her face and watering her eyes. "I..I didn't think you would be here in time.." Bruce came in, all set, gloves and medical coat on.  Bruce brought a chair over, sitting at the end of Kims feet. "Tony, can you help turn her over?" Tony nodded, his arm wrapped around her. He could feel the muscles in her stomach tremble and contract as he held her. She gasped in pain. "ahh ahh Tony..." She started to sit up slowly with his help. He sat next to her, letting her lean against his chest, arms wrapped around her. "Shh I know, I know it hurts.." He looked to Bruce. "Bruce, do you have anything for the pain?" He sighed. "I do but the babies coming too quickly for it. We got lucky you were able to make it."

He helped Kim spread her legs, blanket over her, he inspected how far along she was. "Ok, Kim, on the next contraction, I need you to push." She cried, gasping as the contraction hit her. "Ahh No...I can't.." Tony kissed her head, holding both her hands, both arms wrapped around her. "Yes, you can. I know your scared but you have to or our daughter could die." She panted, cried. "It hurts.." "I know baby, I know..but you have to fight through it. Just think of our little girl ok?" she swallowed, feeling the next contraction, gasping in pain, gripping his hands tightly, crying out in pain as she pushed.

Bruce smiled. "I see the head already, just a few more should do it. Shes coming fast." She bared down, pushing, grunting and groaning in pain. "Ahh.. " Gasping, catching her breath. Tony kissed her head with a smile. " Almost there angel..we'll get to hold her soon." She cried, it hurt. It was like being ripped in half. Bruce spoke up. "I need you to push again. Shes almost out. Just one more big push." She swallowed down her tears, girting her teeth and pushing hard as she could, crying out in pain. "Ahhh!" Before gasping, feeling the baby leave her, relaxing against Tony, gasping, catching her breath. Bruce smiled to Tony. "Tony, would you like to cut the cord for your little girl?" Tony smiled, his eyes watering. He gently laid  Kim on the bed, she was already starting to fall asleep. He stood, going to Bruce, taking the medical clippers from him, cutting the cord where he was told. "I'm gonna go clean her up for you. You'll get to hold your daughter in a bit." He had his daughter wrapped up in a tiny pink bundle, walking over to where he had a small area set up for cleaning the baby. Tony had to keep himself together for Kim, walking back over, his eyes kept watering. The words ringing in his head " _His daughter..."_

Kim was already asleep, he smiled down to her, a few happy tears falling, kissing her head. "I love you angel." Bruce came back over, his small, pink bundle gently placed in his arms, Bruce guiding him. Tony now held his baby girl. She was a tiny pink bundle with dark hair, a bit thick for a baby to but he had thick hair also. And her eyes, God it was like looking into a mirror. A tiny Tony only she was a girl and it scared him. Not because he was a father, but because if she is taking after him, what other traits will she get? How much trouble will she get into as she gets older? His biggest fear is that she'll fall under the alcohol as he did. It is in genetics. He prayed to whatever God there was that didn't happen.

 

It was a few hours later when Kim woke. It was going on 9PM. She groaned lightly, turning on her side, smiled weakly when she saw Tony sitting with their daughter in his arms."Hey..." He smiled over to her. "Hey." He felt his eyes water again. He couldn't imagine going through that. He had been through some shit in his life but to actually create a living human inside your body and giving birth to it? She was amazing. She was gorgeous and the strongest person he knows. She started to sit up, smiled softly. He saw her eyes water. "Oh..is that our little girl?" He smiled, looking down at there daughter. "Yeah. It is."

Kim sat up, leaning against Tony's side. A hand going to caresses their daughters cheek. Tony started to gently hand Kim the bundle. "Here. Say hello to our daughter." He smiled softly, kissing kims head. Kim gently took hold of there little bundle, smiling softly down to her, a few tears falling down her face. "Oh...shes beautiful...She looks like you." "I know." "We need a name." He chuckled. "I know." He got his phone out, going to a baby name site. "Ok..." He looked down the list of names, nothing really stood out or seemed fitting for her. Suddenly he smiled. "Quinn?" Kim raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Why that? Seems different." He smiled down to there baby girl. "I don't know...it just seems...fitting." Kim smiled down to there daughter. "Quinn Stark? Welcome to the world." She kissed her daughters head. Little Quinn, cooing, reaching out for her mothers face. Eyes large and dark and expressive as her fathers. They were curious, looking at them. Tony smiled down, his arm around Kim and his free hand caressing Quinns tuft of thick, dark hair. God, he never felt happier in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony woke, gasping. A cold sweat was all over him. It was another nightmare. It's been a month since Quinn was born, it's been a month since his nightmares started up again. His eye welled with tears as he looked over to Kim who was still sound asleep. He was thankful he hasn't woken her with the nightmares. He wanted to keep it to himself, hope they go away. He didn't want to have to bother her. They already had enough on there minds as new parents. With a deep, steadying breath, he got out of bed, he had to go see Quinn. Make sure she was ok with his own eyes.

He looked at the clock before leaving. 3:38AM. He sighed, walking down the hall, going to the nursery. He turned the small lamp on, walking to the white crib. He smiled weakly, his eyes filling more with tears. He was so worried, so scared he wouldn't be able to protect her. Hell, he was terrified he couldn't protect his family. He looked into the crib, petting her thick, dark hair.  Her breathing was even and nothing seemed to bother her. He couldn't get the images out of his head, making a lump form in his throat. That's when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Another one?" He swallowed, head looking to his baby girl. "Yeah." A hand went to the soft hands around his waist. He heard Kim speak again. "Wanna talk about it?" He let out a breath. "Yeah but not here. " He caressed Quinn's cheek once more before turning with Kim, leading her out of the nursery.

Once in the kitchen he sat down at the table, hands going through his hair stressfully He nearly jumped when a tumbler glass was gently pushed in front of him. Kim pouring some brandy into the glass before sitting with a small, knowing smile. "ok, now talk." He let out an amused sound, sipping the brandy. "You know me too well angel." He paused, feeling the alcohol take affect and the fresh images to surface. He frowned, speaking. "It's been a month. They started back up." He felt the guilt eat at him when he saw the look in her eyes. "Baby, why didn't you ask for help? You know I can help you." She frowned, her hand resting on his arm. "I know, just with a new baby  we both kinda have our hands full and I don't want to bother you." "You don't bother me. I love you." He smiled weakly to her, eyes watery. "I love you too. And I love Quinn and I.." His voice wavered. "I'm scared."

She frowned, her hands going to hold his. His hands shaking, just slightly. He continued, looking into the amber drink. "I'm scared I won't be able to protect you. Any of you. Each time the nightmare starts, it's in that cave. They want me to build something for them, each time it's a little different but they bring you and Quinn and threaten to kill you if I don't cooperate." He had to wipe a few tears away and gather himself. "And then, to make sure I knew they were serious..." He bit his lip, it started trembling. "They killed Quinn.They killed our one month old daughter. Then they raped you, forced me to watch then..then I wake up.." He looked to the glass, his hands going to hide his face, wiping tears away. He felt so weak, so emotionally exhausted. He felt arms wrap around him, around his shoulders, a hand tangling in his hair. He couldn't help but melt into her. His tears falling into her hair, holding her close. She was his anchor. After a few moments he pulled away enough to kiss her, his hands on her waist and back, holding her closer to himself. She moaned, melting into him, opening her mouth to him. He felt himself hardening there kisses becoming aggressive, hands trailing down her ass, gripping, bringing her closer to himself.

She moaned, gripping his night shirt, before pulling away, bringing him with him to the counter. He quickly got the hint, raising her to sit on it, her legs wrapping around him. He moaned, feeling her rub up against his tent. He started kissing her neck, his hand traveling down her shirt to feel her perk nipple. At least until JARVIS interrupted. "Sir, I hate to interrupt but Quinn is awake. She seems in some distress." He sighed, still holding Kim close to himself. "Thanks Jay." He straightened up, kissing her neck once more gently. "Time to be parents."He smiled, helping her down.

Kim frowned softly. Not just disappointed that the moment was ruined, she was worried about Quinn. Was she alright? She fixed her night gown. Tony held her hand, leading her to the nursery. He walked in. Quinn kept crying, hands reaching out, fisting and unfisting. Kim went to Quinn, gently picking her up, cradling her. Rocking her into comfort. 

He walked over to Kim, petting Quinn's hair. She seemed to be calming but was still tense. On edge. He frowned. "Is she hungry?" Kim frowned, rocking her. "No, shes not wet, shes not hungry but Shes so tense." She said as she held her tiny hand. Tony mulled this information in his head. With hunger and diaper change aside, why was she so upset? "Nightmare"? Kim frowned. "Shes only a month old Tony.." "I know, I don't like that idea either." He really didn't. It broke his heart to think that his infant daughter was not only getting them, but having them so young and with nothing happen to cause it. "What about your gift? Is that like...possible to hand down?" He frowned, looking at Kim. He saw her eyes water, biting her lip. "yes. they warned me it could be passed down but I didn't even think about that." He already had his answer. He looked back down to Quinn,wondering what her future would be. At this moment, he knew it would be plagued by nightmares and God knows what else from whatever gift she may have.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn was growing more rapidly everyday. He couldn't believe Quinn was already six months old. Tony was on his way back from a mission. Flying to Stark Tower. Speaking into his com in the HUD. He smiled. "There better be an Angel waiting for me when I get home." He quickly got a reply with a soft giggle. "Yes and a wife as well who misses you." He chuckled softly, seeing the tower within view. "Both better be waiting for me." "Oh trust me we are. And Tony, there's something you should see when you get here." He raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Is everything ok?" "Yes, but I'm worried about Quinn. We'll talk about it when you get home." He frowned, flying faster. 

He landed on the pad, the large circle taking the suit off as he walked, he saw Quinn sitting on the floor, many papers around her along with crayons. He raised an eyebrow. She wasn't doing that when he left. He saw Kim, walking over to her. "Hey, babe, whats wrong? Is she ok?" He frowned, holding Kim close. She nodded . "Shes fine, just..see for yourself." He looked to Quinn then Kim, walking to her, kneeling down to her level. With the formula he made for Kim, he kept it up in Quinns bottles and food. She looked like she was at least 16 months old. Her hair longer, to her neck, held on the sides by red and gold barrets, a small rock band tee and baby jeans on with little converse. He had his hand on her back, kissing her head as he looked at the papers in awe. They were Equations. Highly advanced mathematical equations with nothing but crayon. He saw she favored red, it was half way rubbed down in her hand as she continued. The bottom of her hand stained red from the wax.

Kim walked over, biting her lip. "Shes been doing this since after you left. Like suddenly something just clicked. She crawled all over looking for the crayon and paper. I kept handing her some when she ran out of room to write." She smiled weakly but the worry was clear. He swallowed. This made him nervous. A mind like this. It made her a target. Even more than she was being born into this family. "Has she started talking or walking yet?" " Shes been trying to walk but so far still too wobbly. And she hant spoken yet either but I don't think it's because she hasnt learned. I think shes just been too focused on these. How can she even know these Tony? Shes six months old." He smiled weakly over to her. "Shes a prodigy. It's a gift. She just...knows them. Like breathing. " Quinn looked up at her parents, handing Tony a paper, silently asking for approval. He smiled, bringing her into his lap, kissing her head. "Thank you sweetie." "Tony,I'm also worried about her growth." "What about it?" She frowned. "Tony, look at her. Shes six months old, she looks like shes going on two. Maybe we should have JARVIS check her, just to make sure her formula isnt doing any damage." Tony frowned. She was right. And it worried him. Was he hurting his little girl without realizing it?He stood up, Holding Quinn close. "com'on sweetie. Were going to the lab." She smiled, perking up at that, giggling lightly. She was a very happy baby. 

He placed Quinn on the medical bed. He started branching out after he stopped making weapons, going to make medical equipment. One of them was a painless scanner, scanning the full human body of anything, heart rate, toxins, the works. He set it up. "Ok, sweetie, stay still." She understood, but looked around from her spot on the desk.

"JARVIS, do a full body scan, tell me anything abnormal." "Yes sir." The scanner started, going over Quinn slowly. She looked around at it curiously before giggling, pointing to it. Tony smiled before bringing her hand down. "Stay still sweetie." The scanner was gone and JARVIS spoke again. "Her body growth is equal to children two years of age. Seems the formula not only sped up the pregnancy but her growth as well." Tony frowned. "What should we do? Is it safe to keep this going?" "If it continues there is a chance her insides could grow faster then her outside. That is very dangerous and life threatening. But you cannot take her off her formula cold turkey. She must be weened off, slowly." Tony frowned, petting Quinns hair. He didn't think it could have been that bad. "Thank you jay." He ran his hands through his hair. If they didn't check her could she have died from something like an enlarged heart or lungs?

Kim picked up Quinn, placing her on the ground. "Go play sweetie." Quinn started crawling to her toys. Most of which were taken apart. She was curious and loved taking the electronic toys apart. Kim went to Tony who was leaning against the desk, his weight put on his hands. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Baby, don't kick yourself for this." He turned, his eyes looking worried. "I could have killed her or worse, made her life hell with multiable surgeries to fix whatever may have been enlarged by this drink." "Baby, it's ok. We checked her before anything bad could happen, we know now. We'll ween her off of it." He sighed, turning, hands on her waist, watching Quinn in her little corner of electronic toys. Taking each of them apart and inspecting each one. "I know." Kim smiled, holding his face. "Then it's fine." Tony couldn't help the small smile, kissing her gently. "we'll take her to the doctor to make sure of everything. Ok?" He nodded into her shoulder, hugging her close.

 

 

 Quinn was still wide awake at nearly midnight,writing her equations. He had an idea. Kim was with Quinn, oohing and awwing at all her equations. Encouraging her. He took this moment to go to their room. There he had a little red velvet box waiting in a secret hiding place. He had been wanting to propose to Kim for so long but never had the right moment. He had his right moment downstairs. He took the box with a smile. Going back down to them. "Hey, hows our princess?" Kim smiled. "Shes so smart. I have no idea what it is shes writing but she just keeps going."

Tony smiled, hand on Kims back. "Wanna try to teach her how to walk?" Kim smiled. "Of corse." She then held Quinn. "Sweetie, me and daddy want to play. Can you stop writing for a little bit?" Quinn stopped, looking up at them Tony went to sit a short distance away from them. Getting the box out while Kim helped Quinn stand, hiding it behind him. Kim smiled,. "Ok, walk to daddy now." Quinn started to walk on wobbly legs, going to Tony. He had his arms out for her. "com'on princess. I know you can do it." She smiled, continuing to walk wobbly until nearly falling into his arms giggling. He chuckled, kissing her head. This was his chance. He got the ring, whispering to Quinn. She seemed to understand. Started to walk back to Kim. Kim smiled, watching her walk

when Quinn got to her, she nearly fell but was steadier then before. She held her hand open though and Tony took Kims shock and distraction to move in front of her, kneeling on one knee. She looked up with watery eyes. "Tony..I.." "Wait, let me talk." He smiled, his own eyes watering. He was more terrified then he thought he would be. His hand shaking as he took Kims hand and the ring. "Ever since I've met you, You've changed my life completely. I never thought anyone would stay with me a week let alone nearly two years. I love you so much and I can't see myself living without you and I know I don't deserve you.. Kim. Will you marry me?" Her hand went to her mouth, tears were falling down her face.. She couldn't speak, a lump forming as she nodded. He smiled, a few happy tears of his own falling, placing the simple diamond solitaire on her finger, bringing her into a close hug, before bringing Quinn into his lap, holding them both close. His life couldn't get better.


	12. Chapter 12

It was April 15th. Quinn was finally a full year old. She was speaking and walking amazingly well for only being a year old. She was still being weened off the original formula but within the coming year it would be done. Tony was now flying out of the water, going back to Stark Tower. "Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you babe." He smiled, seeing his tower in the distance. He heard Quinn in the comm. "weady daddy?" He chuckled. "Yes, ready princess. Hit the button." He had a camera on his helmet as he flew, slowing so they could look at the tower. He heard Kim speak next. "Oh wow. It's gorgeous Tony. Are we off the grid now?" "Stark tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." "Good, now there's a little you here who's been waiting so we can cut her cake." "Cake!" He heard Quinn chime in, landing on the pad, the large golden circle coming around, taking the suit off. JARVIS chimed in. "Sir, agent Coulson is here. He wishes to see you." "Tell him I'm out Jay, I got a date." He saw Quinn run over, Kim walking over with a smile. He smiled, picking Quinn up, holding her close. "what are we waiting for princess? Lets go get cake." "I want to fly us there." Quinn spoke, giggling.

Tony chuckled. Kim watched with a soft smile. "Oh you want to fly us there. By all means. I'm tired from flying." She held her arms out, starting to make wooshing noises. He held her up as they walked, helping her pretend she was flying. Kim chuckled, watching as she followed them. They got to the kitchen, laughing and giggling but it stopped when he Saw Coulson standing in the kitchen. "Uhh security breach?" Kim smiled. "Hello Phil." Tony looked to Kim. "Phil? His first name is agent. What does agent want?" He held Quinn, resting her on his hip. "To speak with you. It's a matter of urgency." He put Quinn down. "Princess, go play in the living room while I talk with him ok?" She nodded with a small pout, going into the living room.

Tony sighed, walking closer to Coulson. "It better be urgent. It's my daughters first birthday." Phil then held out a black, sleek portfolio. " The world is at stake ." Tony just looked at the shiny black folder. "Uhh I don't like being handed things." Kim rolled her eyes, taking the black portfolio. "Which is great because I love being handed things." She knew Tony trusted her enough to hand things to him. He sighed, taking it. Raising an eyebrow to him. "My official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday plus I didn't even think I qualified."

He walked further into the kitchen, putting the portfolio together. He heard Coulson speak. "This isn't about personality Profiles." He heard Kim speak as he typed in it. "Is this about the Avengers?" She then realized that was suppose to be a secret. "Which I know nothing about." Tony spoke up. "yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, Doesn't play well with others." Kim nodded, looking to Coulson. "That I did know." He looked over the footage of all the others. Signaling for Kim. "Ahh angel? You got a sec?" Kim walked over to him. She spoke quietly when next to him. "What is all this?" " I don't know. Why's he Phil?" "He seems pretty shaken. What is going on?" He sighed. "Well...this." He brought out the many pictures and videos of each avenger and the tesseract.

They both looked stunned but Kim spoke first. "oh my god. this is bad. You have a lot of homework." "No, I have my daughters first birthday." Coulson turned, watching. " Mr. Stark, you can celebrate her birthday but afterwards I need you on this." Tony sighed. "Got it." He looked to Kim. "I'm sorry." She smiled weakly. "It's ok sweetie. You have a job." Tony closed the portfolio, looking to Coulson. "thanks, guess I'll talk to you later?" Coulson walked closer. "Director Fury wants you on the hellicarrier tomorrow. I will come pick up." "sounds like a plan, thanks." Then coulson left. Tony turned to Kim, holding her close, hugging her before going to get Quinn. "Hey princess, how about that cake now?"

She giggled. "Yeah!" Kim watched but she worried. What was going to happen now? Tony carried Quinn up to her room. She had fallen asleep during Finding Nemo. He smiled softly laying her down. He knew Kim was watching from the doorway as he tucked her in, giving her her Iron Man plushie. He kissed her head before turning, going to Kim. The same worries on his mind as he held her close. He closed the door. "I'm sorry about this." "Baby, it's fine." she smiled weakly. "You're Iron Man. You have an important job: Saving the world." He smiled weakly back, kissing her, gently deepening it. Anything could happen on this mission. He wanted to be with her. She opened her mouth to him, leading him into there room. Tony closed the door with his foot. "Jarvis, soundproof." The soundproof went down around the room with a soft click and the door locked as he lead her to the bed.

She fell back on it. Bringing him with her, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, as he kissed her neck, a hand traveling up her shirt to feel a breast. She moaned softly. He smiled against her neck, straddling her gently, helping take her shirt off along with her bra. He moaned softly, latching his mouth to one of her nipples, grinding gently against her. He was straining against his own jeans. She ran her hands down his tee shirt covered chest, taking his shirt off with a smirk. "Thats better." He smirked softly back, running a hand down her skirt, taking it off with her panties easily. She then turned them over, she was on top, kissing his neck, down his chest, exploring and memorizing every detail. He moaned softly. "ooh God..Kim..mmm"

She smiled, continuing to kiss down his chest, unzipping his jeans, letting his hard member free. She got his jean and boxers and shoes off, going back up, licking his member before bringing her mouth around the head, his hands going into her hair gently, moaning. "ooh god..mmmmthats good." She went deeper, swirling her tongue around, suckling on him lightly. He panted, hands tangling in her hair. He gasped, struggling not to thrust into her mouth. When he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her up laying her back on the bed before thrusting two fingers into her wet entrance. She gasped, gripping his arms and shoulders. "ahhh yes..mmm " He smirked, kissing her neck gently, focusing on working his fingers inside her. Harder, faster. She panted and gasped until she couldn't take anymore. Leaking around his fingers. "ahh Tony!.I need you! Please!" She panted, her legs spread wide for him. He kissed her before straddling her again, slowly going into her entrance, savoring it. Moaning softly. "oooh angel.. mmm" She wrapped herself around him. Her legs around his waist.

He gasped, now deep inside her, he started to move, in and out, going faster, harder, until he was pounding into her, panting. She moaned out, gasping, saying his name like a prayer. "Ahh Tony mmm I'm close." Tony smiled, panting as he went harder, he was close to, Holding off for her. "Then come." She yelled out, arching as she came hard around him, moaning, panting. He followed, gasping, coming hard inside her. They panted, holding onto each-other, not wanting to let the other go. Even when there breath was caught up they didn't let go. They both had a bad feeling about this mission. He held her close, kissing her head. He saw the time and knew he should really be looking at the portfolio Coulson brought. "Sir, Quinn is awake and in some distress." Kim sighed. "I'll get her sweetie. You have work." She sat up, starting to dress. He sat up, changing, bringing her into his arms. He could tell she was worried. "Hey, it'll be ok." She looked to him, smiled weakly. "I know." She kissed him before standing and walking out of the room. He sighed, running his hands thru his hair, following but going to the elevator to the lab. It was gonna be a long night.

Kim went to Quinns room, seeing her sitting up in bed, crying, holding her Iron Man plush like it would disappear. She frowned, walking in, picking her up. "Oh baby, what is it?" Quinn hugged her mom, crying into her shoulder. "It was daddy. H-he took dis big bomb into space. He was scawred and I foght we wouldn't see him again." She cried harder, sniffling. Kim sat down in the chair with her, rocking her. "Shh it's ok, it was only a nightmare sweetie." She petted her hair but it didn't seem to work. She was still tense and on edge. She didn't like this. "Did you want to watch some cartoons?" Quinn nodded, sniffling. Kim smiled sadly, kissing her head, holding her as she walked down the stairs.

There kim sat down with Quinn on her lap on the couch. "JARVIS, can you play some cartoons please?" "Anything in particular mam?" "No, anything you think Quinn would like." She gently stroked her daughters hair, feeling her relax lightly. Soon on the screen spongebob was playing. Quinn relaxed more and more, even giggling at a few moments. After a few episodes, she yawned, rubbing her eyes. But she pouted. "I don't wanna go to seep mommy. I see scawry things.." Kim held her closer. "It's ok sweetie. You can keep watching spongbob for as long as you like." Quinn nodded, continuing to watch to the best of her abilities but soon her eyes closed, sleep overtaking her. She worried about there safety in the tower thoough. For a while she had been wanting to talk to Tony about hiring a bodyguard or two.

She kissed Quinns head, holding her, carrying her upstairs, placing her back on the bed gently, smiling sadly. "Happy birthday. I love you my little princess." She gently placed the Iron man plush back into her hands. Her tiny hands holding it close Kim smiled softly, kissing her head before leaving the room. She wondered how Tony was doing, She made her way to the lab, standing just outside the door. He looked deep in thought, memorizing every detail of whatever it was Coulson brought. With a sigh she went back to their room,getting back under the covers. She felt lonely without Tony in bed with her. But he had an important job. She figured she should get used to nights like this. She was marrying a super hero after all.


	13. Chapter 13

He held Quinn in his arms, hugging her. Coulson was here to take him to the hellicarrier. "You be a good girl for mommy ok? Daddy has to go save the world." Quinn hugged him. "Ok daddy." Kim watched, next to him with a weak smile. She was worried. He stood up from kneeling, petting Quinns hair before standing. He looked at Kim. "Hey." She smiled softly. "Hey." she walked closer, hugging him tightly. Her eyes watering. "You be careful and come back to us." He smiled, hiding his face in her hair. "I will. I promise. I'll always come home." Coulson looked at his watch. " Mr.stark, we need to be going." He sighed, letting go of her. "Yeah, I got it." He looked to his girls. "I love you both. I promise I'll be home when this is all over." He turned, walking out the door with Coulson. Once the door closed, Kim stifled a cry, holding Quinn to herself.

He was nearly on the hellicarrer when they Found their super criminal. He got to his suit, flying to Stugart, Germany. Coulson told him to follow Black Widows signal and to "let her know your there". He never said how. He couldn't help himself. He saw her plane and ordered JARVIS to hack her PA system, even for a few seconds to play "Shoot to Thrill". He forgot he left his helmets camera on, from when he had put the reactor under the tower. Down in his lab at home, every bit of what happened showing on the screen. "Agent Romanoff, You miss me?" He saw This "loki", attacking Captain America, Quickly shooting at the green and gold figure, raising his replusers. "Make a move reindeer games." Loki surrendered, raising his hands up with a sneer. "Good move."

Back in the lab, Kim watched over Quinn. Watching her work on her equations when she saw the screen. She saw Steve on there. He and Tony must be talking. They look to be on a plane. Quinn saw it next, smiled. "Cap! Cap on the screen!" Kim smiled, "Yes, he is." She continued to watch, seeing Thor break into the plane, Tony going flying after him. She shook her head in worry and amusement. Of corse Tony would just go and attack. She bit her lip in worry, unable to turn the screen off. She could hear every word and thing that was happening. She wondered who this giant blonde man was, What an Asguardian was. "He gives up the cube he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way." She then heard him scoff, continuing. "Tourist." She bit her lip. Seeing the blonde didn't take the comment well, punching Tony with...was that a hammer? She gasped, a hand covering her mouth. "Oh god.." She prayed Tony would be safe, watching the duel

Quinn stood, walking over, watching it with her mom, eyes glued, watching everything. Kim thanked god Steve came in and broke it up. Hearing his gruff words through the computer. "That's enough." She sighed in relief but it was too soon, hearing Thor's angry voice. "you want me to put the hammer down?" She brought a hand to her mouth as he brought the hammer down hard. The sound through the computer nearly broke the speakers, she couldn't imagine how loud it must have been in the middle of it. Then after a ride back to the hellicarrier it was gone. She sighed. "Jarvis, alert me to when the screen comes back on." "Yes mam." She saw Quinn, picking her up. "Sweetie, I don't want you watching this ok?" She pouted. "But it's daddy." "I know but just don't watch it, ok?" She was scared to death She would make her own suit and start saving the world. She didn't think she could take it if her baby girl was out there saving the world. Quinn pouted. "ok mommy."

It was hours later when she got Quinn to bed and tucked in. She smiled softly down at her, kissing her head, wishing Tony was here to tuck her in as well. She sighed, leaving the room, making sure to turn on her nightlight. An arc reactor which is really just one of his spares but his own blue light calmed her, he gave it to her, hoping it would have the same affect when he was away.

She went to the kitchen seeing Pepper  and Happy there. Tony called them in, not just to keep Kim company but to help protect her should something happen when he's away. Pepper walked over, handing her a cup of tea, an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure he is just fine." Kim felt the warmth of her mug. "I know, I just worry about him. You know how he is." Pepper chuckled softly. "Oh yes, very well but he's like a cat. Always manages to get out of the worst of trouble. Com'on, lets go watch some crappy chick flicks." She started leading Kim to the living room. Kim, following her friend.

They were half way through their second movie,The Notebook when Kims cell phone rang. Getting it, quickly answering when she saw Tony's caller ID. That photo from there first date in that adorable fedora. "Hey baby.." She spoke as she walked into the kitchen. Pepper smiled, watching her walk into the kitchen before returning to the movie.

Tony smiled, he was in his room on the hellicarrier, phone to his ear. "Hey angel. How are things at the house? Pep keeping you company?" Kim smiled, happy to hear his voice. "Yes, were just watching some movies." She paused, speaking softer, sadder. "I miss you. It isn't the same without you here." "I know, I miss you too angel but once this is all over I'll be all yours." Kim chuckled softly, continuing to talk to him, scared for what tomorrow would bring. She had a very bad feeling, not just for Tony...But for everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony and Bruce were in the lab of the hellicarrier, working on finding the tesseract. Tony smiled to him. "You should come to the tower after all this." He heard an amused sound from Bruce. "You mean if Fury dosnt lock me up in that cage first." Tony heard the self-loathing in his friends voice, walking over. Small pointy stick in hand. "I promise to take out furys other eye if he does." Bruce smiled weakly, typing, focused on the computer as Tony continued."You know I got your back." As he walked around him he poked him with the stick. Bruce jumped. "Ow!" "Hey!" They both looked, seeing Steve walk in. He didn't look happy. "Are you nuts?" "Making a point." "Well "making a point" Shouldn't threaten everyone on this ship. No offense." Bruce just waved him off, he was used to that. "It's alright, I wouldt have come aboard if I couldn't handle...pointy things." Tony patted his back. "Exactly. Thats the point I was making." Tony Grabbed a nearby bag of blueberries. "Your tip-toeing big man. You need to strut." Steve glared. "And you need to focus on the problem at hand."

Tony gave him a look. "You think I'm not? Why did fury call us in? Why now? I can't do the equations if I don't have all the variables." "You think he's hiding something?" Tony gave him a look. "Captain, he's THE spy. His secretes have secrets. That's why I'm having JARVIS hack into their database. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret SHEILD has every tried to hide, Blueberry?" He finished as he offered the bag to Steve. Steve shook his head. "And you wonder why no one trusts intelligence." "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Steve gave a soft glare. "We have orders. We should follow them." "Following 's not really my style." As he popped in a blueberry in his mouth. "And your all about Style." Tony gave him a look. "Out of the people in this room, which is a) in a spangly outfit, B) not of use?" Steve took in a calm breath. He wanted to punch him badly. "Just find the cube." He huffed out of the room but he knew they had a point. Something was fishy. Very fishy. He decided to go look himself.

 

It was hours later when they finally found a way to track it. Both were just relaxing now, waiting when Fury walked in. "What exactly is going on here. I brought you on to find the cube." Bruce spoke. "We are. In a few hours we'll have it tracked, right there." Pointing to the other computer. Tony agreed. "Yep. No muss. No fuss." Suddenly the computer went off. It was saying "Phase 2" it' been saying that. "What is Phase 2?" Tony nearly jumped when Steve slammed a strange weapon down on the table. "Phase 2 is SHIELD makes weapons. I was wrong director, the world hasn't changed at all." Fury was about to speak when Tony showed him the screen that JARVIS found. "I'm sorry Nick..what were you lying?" At that moment Widow came in, speaking to Bruce. "Doctor, have you thought of removing yourself from this environment?" Bruce gave her a look, going to the computer. "I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Widow walked closer. "You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you. Loki's manipulating you.." "And You've been doing what exactly? I'm not leaving just because you get a little twitchy. I want to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract for weapons of mass destruction."

Fury let out a heavy sigh, pointing to Thor. "Because of him." Tony thought Thor looked hurt a bit. "Me? My people want nothing but peace with your planet." "But your not the only ones out there are you?" Tony watched as the accusations flew left and right. He spoke. "Needed it as a nuclear deterrent, because that always calms everything right down." Fury gave him a look. "Remind me how you made your fortune Stark." Steve turned to him. "I bet if he still made weapons he'd be neck deep in them." Tony felt a sting from that. "whoa, when was this about me?" Steve glared. "I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

Tony was getting fed up with how he and the others were treating Bruce. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Seeing Steve snap, turning to him. "You know damn well why, back off!" Tony glared. "Oh I'm starting to want you to make me." Steve glared, turning to him. "Big man in a suit of Armour. Take that off, what are you?" Tony kept his glare but the words cut through him. Stinging. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Steve just let out an angry amused sound. "You're not the one to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you" Tony nearly growled. "I would just cut the wire." Steve shook his head. "Always a way out. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

Tony growled. "A hero? Like you? Your a laboratory rat Rodgers, everything special about you came out of a bottle." He saw the hurt in Steve's eyes and he hated himself. Why couldn't he shut up? Why couldn't  everyone shut up?

It was chaos. Fury spoke,talking about Bruce. "Agent Romanoff, could you escort to Mr.Banner-" "To where? You rented my room." Fury sighed "The cell was-" "In case you needed to kill me but you can't, I know, I tried." Tony tensed hearing that. Bruce continued. "I didn't see an end. I got low. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show. You want to know my trick agent Romanoff, you want to know how I stay calm?" Tony saw Fury and Widow both reaching for there guns. Steve spoke, quietly. "Dr.Banner, put down the scepter." Bruce looked confused, looking to the scepter in his hand. When did that happen? He put it down, shaking his head. Then the beeping went off from the computer. "Sorry, dosnt look like you'll see my party trick after all."

The rest of it happened so fast. First he was arguing over nothing next there was a huge explosion, knocking everything down. He got to his suit, turning it on. He quickly flew, meeting Steve out where the engine needed repaired. He was so focused on fixing the engine. He spoke to Steve in the comm. "I need you to get to the engine control panel, open it up, tell me whats there." Steve did as he was told, bringing out the engine control. "well, it seems to run on a form of electricity." Tony almost rolled his eyes. "Well you're not wrong."

It took all Tony had to be patient with him. He talked him through the whole thing and he was glad he was now to the point he could get to the engine himself. "You see that red lever. It will slow the roters down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it. Wait for my word." Back at the tower Kim saw this all on the lab screen. Quinn was napping and Happy was on his rounds of the tower. She was terrified. What if that roater shreds him? Happy was on his rounds, was altered in his comm by JARVIS. "Sir, I must inform you there is some suspicious activity on the top of the tower." JARVIS didn't want to tell Kim or Pepper, knowing it would worry them even more.

Happy nodded. "I'm on it." He got his gun, making his way to the top of the tower. There he saw an older man, setting some contraption up. He raised his gun to him. "Freeze!" The man didn't stop but spoke to him. "I'm sorry but I have no time. I have to get this working." Happy didn't like how it looked, shooting at the machine. It just bounced off of the invisible force filed, into his shoulder, making Happy fall back with a thud and grunt of pain. "Ahh!" He grabbed his shoulder, pressing the wound. He looked at the machine. There was no way he could break through it. Nothing he could do. He force himself back up, going to find pepper.

He made his way into the lab,where Kim was watching Tony's ordeal. She saw Happy, gasping. "Happy! Oh my God!" She ran over to him. "JARVIS, get Pepper down here!" She helped Happy sit down, rushing to get the medical kit. He panted, looking pained. "Theres this guy on the roof. He has some machine, I don't know what it's for but it isnt good. I tried to shoot at him but there was some invisible force filed, it bounced right off." Pepper came running in, eyes watery, going to her fiance. "Happy!" She ran to him, looking at his blood covered hand and shoulder wound. Pepper saw the medical kit in kims hand. Kim handed it to her. "Here." Pepper took it, starting to work on his wound. She sighed in relief. "It's just a flesh wound. Thank god." Kim looked scared. "You don't think this guy could come in here and hurt us do you?"

Happy yelped in pain as Pepper started taking the bullet out. "No. He had no interest but to be on the safe side we should stay on the lower levels of the tower. Living room, kitchen, lab. Put them on lock-down." Kim nodded. "I'll get Quinn." She quickly went up to the bedrooms, going to Quinns bed. Gently waking her. "Baby, wake up." Quinn yawned. "Mommy..." Kim picked her up gently, holding her close. "Com'on, were going to stay in the lab for a little bit." Quinn just nodded, already falling back asleep against her shoulder.

One she was in the lab with her she spoke. "JARVIS, lock down the lab please." "yes mam." At that moment, thin, metal panels came down around the outside of the lab, locking them away from the rest of the world. Happy looked around. "I'm guessing we have everything we need." Kim nodded, sitting down, her eyes watery, holding Quinn close while she slept. "Yeah." Pepper frowned, finishing wrapping his shoulder up. "Hey, it'l be ok." Kim just nodded, a lump was forming in her throat. She kissed Quinns head, vowing to protect her daughter with her life.


	15. Chapter 15

His mind was still reeling as he flew. Coulson was dead. He couldn't believe it when Fury told them but his heart broke when he saw those Bloody cards. Not only that, Loki was at his Tower. His home. He plans on using it as his base. He felt panic and worry eat at him. "JARVIS, Is everyone safe?" "Yes sir, they are in the lab on lock down.. sir I've turned off the arc reactor but it is already self-sustaining. " He breathed more easily as he hoovered above . "Shut it down." The good doctor turned, looking up at him. "It's too late. He wants to show us something! A new universe." Tony raised his repuslers, having enough of this. " Ok." He shot at it only to have it come bouncing back in a shock wave.

"It's unbreachable." Tony looked down, seeing Loki on the bottom landing. He didn't want to do this but right now it seemed the only option. "Plan B then." He flew to the landing, the large circle starting to take the suit off. "Sir, the MarkV is not ready-" "Then skip the spinney rims, where on a clock." He walked in, going toward the bar, hands in his pockets, hoping they hid how shaky they were. Loki smirked, walking closer. "Please tell me your going to appeal to my humanity." Tony was behind the bar. He had his bracelets hidden back there for his suit. " Actually I was planning on threatening. Wanna drink?" "You should have left your armor on for that." "No, threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Loki sneered, turning to the window. "Stalling me won't change anything. What have I to fear?" Tony started pouring a bit of whiskey into his tumbler. "The Avengers." He saw Loki give him a look. He shrugged, hoping his causal facade kept up. He couldn't afford to look how terrified he actually felt. "It's what we call ourselves. Earth mightiest heroes. Were sorta like a team."

Loki smirked. "I've heard." Tony finished swallowing his whiskey before smiling, feeling a strange feeling he only ever felt with his own creations. Pride. "Yeah but lets do a headcount here. Your brother. The Demi-God." He saw Loki sneer at Thors mention, turning to the window. Tony took this chance to put his bracelets on. "A living legend who kinda lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, two master assassins and you, big fella. You managed to piss off, every single one of them" Loki smirked. "That was the plan." Tony swallowed down the rest of his drink. "Not a great plan." He started walking around the bar. "You see when they come, and they will, they'l come for you." "I have a army." "We have a hulk." Tony said, glaring lightly. His anger at Loki and the whole sitution covering up the fear. "But i thought the beast had wondered off." "There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." Ending his speech with a glare.

Loki walked closer, smirking. "How will they fight me when there so busy fighting you?" Tony tensed, seeing that scepter come to his chest only to hear it ding. Surprised, he looked,his arc reactor blocking it. Loki did it again. Ding. Nothing. He looked confused. Deflecting his terror with jokes. "This usealy works." "Performance issues. Not uncommon. 1 out of 5-" And that when Loki threw him across the room. He grunted in pain hitting the floor. "JARVIS, anytime now.." Before he could continue Loki grabbed his neck, growling. "You will all bow before me." Tony kept trying to speak to Jarvis, seeing the elevator open. it came out muffled. "deploy.. depl-" He couldn't finish as he was thrown out the window. He prayed the suit got to him in time before he became a pancake on the street.

seeing it above him, then melding with his body in just the nick of time as he stopped himself from crashing into the ground before flying back up to Loki. Loki looked, surprised and very angry. "And there's one other person you pissed off!...his name is Phil." He shot a repulser at Loki, his own personal vengeance for Coulson. It was only seconds after that when he heard the machine get to it's point, shooting a beam into the sky. He saw the sky open up and all sorts of dangerous creatures coming out, leaking, like a wound. "Right. Army" He flew quickly, going to help get them away from the tower, killing as many as he could.

Down in the lab all watched the screen with the news on it. Kim, a hand to her mouth, seeing the destruction and chaos, seeing Flashes of Tony flying and shooting at the creatures. This was really bad. worse then she thought. Quin watched between worry and amazement. Dreaming of one day saving the world along side the Avengers. Pepper and Happy offered support and did what they could but they could tell how bad it was as well. worry lingered in the air of the Lab.

Somewhere off the coast of Chinju,Korea A young man, Clints younger brother watched the news of the new york incident. He had his own hut on the beach, a young woman laid naked in is bed, barely covered up by the sheets. She didn't care about the news on the fuzzy screen, asleep, her long dark hair covering her breasts. He had chestnut hair, Hazel eyes and a lean build. Frankly he didn't care for the news either but he knew his brother was involved in it. He didn't want to miss it if something happened to him or if he tried being a smart ass for the cameras. He smirked amused by that. Continuing to watch intently. The young woman started to wake with a smirk, sitting up, wrapping her arms around hist built chest and shoulders. Her voice thick with an accent but still clear enough to know what shes saying."Come to bed with me. You worry too much." He chuckled lowly, turning, kissing her neck. "Later. This is important. My brother is fighting in this." She smirked. "Oh I didn't know you had a brother. Is he as sexy as you ?" He chucked lowly, biting her neck gently. "Not even close."

Steve couldn't believe this. Looking above at the flying monstrosities. "Stark, are you seeing this?" Tony flew by. "Seeing. Still working on believing. Has banner shown up yet?" "Banner?" Tony sighed. "Just keep me posted." He flew, going around as many tight corners as he could, seeing they couldn't steer too well, shooting his repulsers. It was pure chaos. Everything was happening so fast. Steve started to give orders when he heard the rumble of a motorcycle turning around, seeing Bruce, looking a little rough. Bruce smiled weakly, walking to them. "Well, this all seems horrible." Steve spoke into the comm to Tony. "Stark?" "Banner?" Steve nodded before speaking. "Just as you asked." Tony flew toward them. "Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." At that moment he took a sharp cornor, luring the largest of the creatures toward his team and stark tower. He knew this was risky but he also knew Bruce could do this.

Widow shook her head. "I don't see how thats a party." Bruce looked, almost shrugging before turning, walking. Steve walked up. " Dr.Banner, right now might be a really good time for you to become angry." Bruce looked to him before stopping. "Thats my secret captain. I'm always angry." He wasn't letting this monster take down his only form of a family. With a glare his body soon grew within seconds, growling, green and large, punching the large monster in it's..what seems is a snout, making it snap upward to the sky before starting to fall. Tony flew. "Hold on!" He fired a rocket at it's soft spot, making it fall dead onto the ground. Hulk gave out a roar of approval and victory a Tony landed, everyone standing, surveying the damage before seeing more come from the sky. Tony spoke. "Call it cap."

Steve looked to his team. "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Clint looked to tony with a quirked eyebrow. "Wanna give me a lift?" Tony nodded, gripping his shirt. "Right. Better clench up, Legolas." He flew him to the tallest, nearest building. Steve turned to Thor. "Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up. " Thor glared before spinning his hammer, taking off to the top of the tower. Steve turned to widow. " You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here." He then turned to Hulk. "And Hulk?" Hulk looked curious to him. Steve raised his finger. "Smash!" Steve couldn't help but be a little amused from the grin on Hulks face as he took off.

Kim tried her best to stay calm but she was a worried, terrified mess. Continually wiping tears from her cheeks, eyes glued to the screen which had the news on what was happening. Pepper kept her arms around her, watching the TV worriedly a well. Quinn sniffled, sitting on her mothers lap."No..daddy's gonna go into space. Hes not gonna come back..." She whined, rubbing her eyes of her tears. kim could only hold her.

Tony was starting to feel helpless, hopeless. They were, as Fury had stated on the bridge "Hilariously outnumbered" Even hulk couldn't take on what he had. He had taken a churtari rifle to the head before fury spoke to him "Stark, we got a missile, heading straight for the city." Tony grunted in pain. Blocking one. "How long?" "Three minutes." Tony start to thrust up, using all the power he had in his damaged suit. "JARVIS,put all we got into the thrusters." "I just did sir." He flew, going straight for the missile. He wished he could go faster. Three minutes and the whole city would be gone. His family, gone. He couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. He heard widow speak in the comm. "Can anybody hear me? I can close it. I can close the portal." "Do it!" Steve spoke up fast. Tony chimed in. "Guys, we got a missile coming in, heading straight for the city." He got it quickly, even flying with it, with the enhanced strength of the suit, it was the heaviest he has ever carried."And I know just where to put it."

Steve spoke, controlling his voice. Tony couldn't be thinking that. "Stark, that's a one way trip-" Tony cut him off. "Save the rest for the trip jay." "Sir, shall I call Kim?" Tony swallowed, his eyes watering as he flew the missile up toward the portal. "Might as well." He looked at her picture in the HUD caller ID. A few tears of his own falling. He wanted more then anything to be with them, to see Quinn grow up but if his death meant they would be safe, he would gladly give it.

In the panic Kim had left her phone up in the living room. She watched the screen, shaking. "No. No, he can't." Her mind was reeling. Her future husband was giving his life for...thousands of people and her daughter saw this. 

"Call failed sir." Tony felt the air leave the suit as he flew into the portal, nearly trying to gasp for air like a fish out of water. He moved the missile far a he could, not wanting to die until he saw the ship destroyed. Only once he saw it engulf in a fireball did he feel enough closure to close his eyes and let his body float.

The whole world watched, holding their breath. Would the Iron man come back to earth? Finally after so many moments of staring the portal, Steve spoke. "Close it." Widow turned the secptor, shooting one last pulse up to the portal, having it just start to close. As they watched it, they couldn't believe it. Tony floated back down and out into there atmosphere. Steve couldn't help the smile. 'Son of a gun."

But he was falling too fast. At that velocity he would be crushed and dead, if he wasn't dead already. Thor spoke, spinning his hammer. "He's not slowing down." Before he could fly to catch him, hulk jumped, catching him, cradling him in his large arm as he fell, keeping him protected a they hit the ground. Once stopped, he threw him off his chest, Thor quickly ripped the mask off as Steve check his chest in vain thru the armor. The arc light was gone and there was no sign of breathing. Steve slumped, eyes watering. He was dead. Before he could think another horrible thought Hulk roared, loudly, Tony gasping awake. "ahh! What?! What..the hell?" He looked around frantic, panting. Steve smiled, a few tears falling. "We won." Tony let out a heavy breath. Everything hurt but damn he felt good. He was alive. " Good. Yay." He groaned in pain. His whole body ached. "Now can I go see my very upset future wife and daughter?" Steve nodded starting to help him up. "Yeah but first we got things to take care of."

Loki groaned in pain, struggling to sit up. He suddenly sensed something behind him, he almost didn't want to turn around but he had to. He didn't like what he saw. Every avenger and all the weapon pointed at him. He sighed, not as if he didnt deserve their wrath. "If it's all the same to you. I'l have that drink now."

Once all the reports and debirfing were finished,Bruce helped Tony walk to tower, taking the suit off. Tony groaned in pain, slowly making his way to the lab. The panic room could only be reopened manually. "You ok Tony?" Tony he breathed heavier. His body was so weak and aching but he needed to see his family. The metal doors covered the doors to the lab. He leaned against the wall with his arm. "Yeah...just peachy." He put the numbers in, the walls going back up with a loud locking sound.

All in the room looked up in fear then shock. Kim looked up, her eyes red from the tears that continued to fall down her face. She chocked on her tears, a hand to her mouth. "T-tony?" He walked in with Bruce's help. Tony smiled weakly, letting out a heavy breath. "I told you I was coming home.." She quickly ran over, hugging him tightly, crying into his shoulder. Bruce backed away, Quinn and Pepper. Tony wrapped his arms around her tightly, well as tight as he could with his aching body. Tears of his own fell into her hair. He struggled not to break down.

He had to be strong for them. They nearly saw him die. He pulled away gently, kissing her head, looking to his family. Quinn got off of Peppers lap, running to her dad, crying. "Daddy, I fought you died! I saw it! You almost didn't come back!" She hugged his leg, fearing he would disappear. He knelled down,with effort not to fall with his weakened body, bringing her close, holding her in his arms. "I'm home princess. I'm home." She seemed to calm, hiding in his chest. Pepper spoke, voice raspy from her own tears of relief. "Don't you scare us like that again."He smiled through his tears but smiled, his voice wavering. "I can't guarantee anything." 

Quinn was inseparable from Tony until she fell asleep in his arms later that night. Nearing midnight. He was nearly bedridden the rest of the day. His body was so weak he collapsed walking. Guess it takes a lot out of you to take a missile into space. Bruce helped him to the Nursery while Kim carried Quinn, gently laying her in the crib. Tony looked to her with a soft frown deep in thought. "Bruce, can we talk?" Kim looked to the two of them worriedly. Bruce nodded. "Of corse." "lets go back to the kitchen then" Bruce helped him to the kitchen, helping him sit, making sure he didn't fall before sitting himself. Kim sitting next to him, holding his hand. "baby, whats wrong?" Tony shook his head. "Noting is wrong. Just..I almost died today." Bruce frowned. "Yeah, we saw. you scared a lot of people." Tony spoke softer. "I did what I had to. But if something like this happens again and somehow kim becomes in the middle of it and something happens to both of us...Quinn need a Godfather."

Bruce smiled weakly. "And there's a reason your telling me this?" Kim held Tony's hand, speaking."Tony what are you getting at?" Tony sighed. "I can't think of anyone else I could trust more than you to watch my kids if something should happen. I want you to be her godfather." Bruce chuckled nervously. "Now I don't think it would be a good idea to have a giant green rage monster watching over your kid." "Well I think it is. She would love you. Please, say yes." Bruce looked at him, seeing how serious he was. He couldn't say no. "Of corse." Tony smiled weakly, looking like a weight was lifted off his chest. "Thank you."Kim swallowed. Ever since she saw on TV Tony's heroic sacrifice, she had Quinn on her mind. She dreamed that. She saw it happen. She knew it would happen.

Tony looked over to kim, his arm around her. "Angel, you ok?" She shook her head. "No. Tony...remember when you were asking about Quinns nightmare and if she may have gotten a gift." Her eyes watered. He tensed. "Yeah." She looked away. "She had a nightmare of you taking the missal into space. She saw it happen. She knew it would happen, Tony, I think she may be psychic. Or at least be able to see into the future." Her lip trembled. "Oh Tony, shes only one." Tony hugged her close, kissing her head. "Shh, we'l figure it out." He looked over to Bruce who looked a bit lost. "What's wrong with Quinn?" Tony looked to him. "Long story, hope you're planning to stay for tea."


	16. Chapter 16

"I need out Clint." Clint sighed. He was on the SHIELD hellicarrier. The battle of New York was only hours beforehand. He manged to get a break during his debriefing and physical examination. He was in his room, cell to his ear, hand going through his hair. "I know, trust me I know but it's not gonna be easy." "I don't care what you need to do, just...it's getting worse." "I know bro. Look, I'll see what I can do. SHIELD is probably looking for people, I'll put in a word and let you know." He heard his brother sigh on the other end. He knew it wasn't the answer he was looking for but it was a start. "Thanks."

Christian hung up on his end. Using the phone at the Military base he was stationed at in Korea when suddenly the men that were in the mess hall started to run out, getting ready for battle, an alarm starting. Before he could move he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and a gruff voice. "Ready for another battle son?" His dad. General George Ian Black. He tensed but nodded. "Of corse." He swung his rifle to his arms, starting out the building.

It's been over eight hours of being outside in the damp,dark forest, the rain slowed but the mud threatened to swallow his boot with every step. Gun held high as he tried to find his way back to base. Swords crossed on his back in their cases. He got lost, having had to run away from many enemy's. He was outnumbered. He suddenly found a hut but as he got closer he saw it was a small village. Probably some of the Korean people who have nothing to do with this war. He went in, gun high as he walked. He jumped when he heard a scream, from a woman. He started to jog to the sound, wanting to help until he saw her run across the clear area. The huts in a semi-circle. He tried to call for her but suddenly a gun shot went off as she screamed and fell to the ground, making him stop in shock.

He saw two others of his fellow soldiers, a few higher ranking, laughing, walking toward the wounded woman. He tensed, not liking the situation at all. What were they doing? He hid, watching as the highest ranking grabbed the woman by her hair. Mud covered the side of her face and hair,blood mixing with the mud. He brought a large knife to her neck. Before he could slit her throat, Christian raised his rifle, making sure the officers head was in the sight before shooting him dead before he could kill the innocent woman who was cowering, curled and bleeding.

The others looked around, guns raised. He made sure to take them down as well. Once they were dead, he ran to the woman. He tried to help her but she curled tighter, speaking in Korean, sounding terrified. He spoke to her,hands raised in surrender. "No. I'm here to help. I promise, I won't hurt you." She looked up at him, trembling, a hand on her wound. He tensed. It was a stomach wound. She would be dead before he can even find help. She kept looking back to her hut, pointing. She said her daughter was in there, another officer had her.

He got his pistol, sneaking up on the hut. His body wet with mud and rain and blood. He heard muffled crying and screams but they were unending. Constant. What was he doing to this girl? He kicked in the door, he wished he hadn't. His eyes widened, mouth open in shock and disgust. His high ranking commanding officer,was raping what appeared to be an eight year old girl. The officer saw him, starting to fumble with his gun but he beat him to it. Aiming his pistol, shooting him, continuously. Until his 18 round mag was out.

He hadn't realized tears were going down his face. He breathed out, looking to the girl. Putting his gun back in it's holster. Going to to the girl who looked broken, numb, like a broken doll. Eyes wide, tears continually falling, she still has yet to move from the postilion he had her. His eyes welled. He couldn't let her live. Not after this trauma. Not without her mother. He walked over to her, sitting on the bed, her head on his lap. She let him move her, eyes wide and void. Her body trembling with fear and chill from the weather. He brought both hands to her head and neck. Speaking softly as a few tears fell. "I'm so sorry." He mustered the the strength, closing his eyes, snapping her neck fast. Wanting her to go as peaceful and painless as possible.

He laid her down gently, bringing the blanket over her, closing her eyes. He felt his stomach suddenly larch, along with his heart when he saw the blood on the bed. getting outside quickly. Once outside in the rain, he kneeld,dry heaving. Once he was done and he realized just how awful everything about this unit was, he cried. Gripping the mud and grass. He needed out now.

Tony was glad to be moved in his Malibu home again. He didn't want Quinn and Kim to be around the repairing and destruction of New york and the tower. Bruce and Steve both stayed to help. Soon as everything is fixed they'll be set to move home. He was on the phone with Fury. Because of everything thats happened, he would feel a lot better if he had a Bodyguard around. "Fury, all I'm asking is you sacrifice one agent that you and Coulson trust enough for this. I'm sure you can find one. Just one, thats all." Fury sighed. "I'll look into it but believe or not this organization does not revolve around you." Tony rolled his eyes but smiled, spinning in his labs wheely chair. "You're the best Fury." He hung up, getting off the chair, making his way up to the kitchen where Kim was making lunch.

His arm went around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Hey angel." She smiled, making sandwiches. "So how did the talk with fury go?" He sighed. "Somewhat good. He's gonna look into it but thats all I could get out of him." He saw the worried look on her face. He held her closer. "we'll be fine, We survived this long without a bodyguard." "I know but we're so much more of a target now." "I know, and we'll be fine." He kissed her cheek but he knew she had a point. He had JARVIS block any call that came from reporters and magazine companies. She looked to the counter, she was still and it worried Tony. "That's not whats on your mind."

She turned, looking up at Tony. She looked scared. "Tony...I...I have to talk with the elders" He looked confused. "Elders?" "There who I have to answer to because of my gift. " Tony was looking more worried with every second. "There not gonna hurt you are you? You seem scared." She nodded, her eyes welling."I am scared but I have to." She looked to Quinn who was in the living room, writing out equations and blue prints for an iron man suit. Tony hugged her close. "I promise, I'll be right here." she nodded, a few tears falling into his shirt. He kissed her head, rubbing her back, pushing down the fear and worry he felt.

They waited until Quinn was down for her nap. Holding her Iron Man plush. Kim was laying down on the bed. Her hands shaking. Tony went to her, holding her hand. "Baby, what do I need to do?" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Just be here. It's best you stand back and no matter what happens don't wake me up." She paused, looking to him with watery eyes. "I love you." He kissed her head. "I love you too. I promise, I'm not leaving." He started to stand back. His eyes watery.

She let out a breath, closing her eyes. Within a few seconds her body started to levitate, glowing brightly. Tony had to block his eyes. The light from her body was blinding until it was gone, he looked, she stopped levitating but she started bleeding from her eyes, ears and nose. He nearly ran to her, to stop this and help her but he listened to her. Not moving. He ran his hands through his hair worriedly. He jumped when she screamed in pain but she was still in her sleeping state. He was still with fear and worry. Once he saw her eyes open, looking terrified, he went to her, holding her close. She automatically turned, hiding in his chest, sobbing, gripping his shirt. He didn't care about the blood staining his shirt, he just wished he knew what happened. Why did they hurt her? Tears went down his face, kissing her head. "I love you angel. You're safe." Suddenly JARVIS spoke in the room. "Sir, Quinn is awake and rather upset." Tony bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He knew Quinn must have sensed what was going on, the pain."Thanks jay." He needed help.


	17. Chapter 17

Clint was in line at a local Starkbucks. He was part of the help for clean up for the Battle of New York. That was two weeks ago. The cashier looked bored as he stepped up. Before he could open his mouth his phone went off. He excused himself, seeing Fury's number. " Yeah?" "You asked about a job for you and your brother." He perked up at that, leaving the coffee shop. "Yeah. Got something?" "Well just two weeks ago Stark was calling me about finding him a bodyguard for his family. Think you could handle being a live in nanny?" Clint let out an amused sound. "Easiest job you've given me. Thanks for all this." "I'll be in touch." He heard Fury hang up then grinned. Oh lord this was the easiest job he has ever gotten and an actual home for his brother, away from that horribly corrupt military unit. He went back in to get his coffee. He couldn't wait to tell his  brother about this.

Tony was on the phone with Fury in the kitchen and from what Kim saw it was going fairly well. She went to the living room where Quinn was, Spongebob was on TV and papers with equitation's all around her but then she saw something different, kneeling down to her. "Hey princess, what are you up to?" She looked closer at the papers. They were diagrams and equations for an Iron Man suit. She swallowed. Just the thought of her daughter out on the battlefield, like Tony, made her terrified. Tony walked in with a smile. "Good news, Fury is handing over to us for protection Agent Barton. Clint. Glad it's someone I know." He saw how tense she was, walking over. "Angel?" She sighed, standing. "I'm fine. I'm just gonna have a cup of coffee." Tony watched as she walked to the kitchen.

He looked to Quinn. "What you up to princess?" She smiled. "I'm gonna be like you daddy. I wanna be a super hero." She handed him one of the diagrams. He held it gently. If he didn't know better he would have sworn Quinn went through his things and got the old prints of his first iron man suit only this one was thinner, looked much more like what he had now. He forced a small smile, kissing her head. He couldn't break her heart. "That's great princess. You keep working on that, I'm gonna check on your mom." He stood up, going to the kitchen.

Kim was by the counter, sipping her coffee, looking nervous. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She spoke, her voice wobbly. "You saw it?" He sighed. "Yeah, I did." She put her cup down. "She can't go out there Tony. We could lose her. What if something like new york happens? Shes exactly like you, she would..." She couldn't continue, tears falling down. Thinking of Tony putting the missal through the portal. He held her close, kissing her head. "shh it'll be fine." He had the same worries but he didn't want to stop her dreams. He didn't want to be the bad guy. He knew she would just find another way, rebel against him. She was his daughter after all.

He had no idea how long he had been walking in this Godforsaken jungle. He hoped something would pop out and kill him. He just killed three of his superior officers. He couldn't believe they had been doing such vile, disgusting things. God, he felt like an idiot. How could he be that naive? The only thing keeping him from putting a bullet in his own head is the thought his brother could help him escape. He thought he heard the sound of a branch breaking. Quickly getting his pistol, putting in a new mag as quietly as possible.

Before he could listen for anything else he suddenly felt a prick on his neck, jumping, feeling it. Tensing before starting to feel his body relax. "ahh shi-" He fell to the damp, wet ground, passed out. When it was deemed safe enough, five men came out from hiding. Looking down on him. One huffed. "Damn traitor. Lets get him back to his dear old dad. I'm sure he'll ave a few words with him." He smirked as the others laughed lowly. The largest of them picking up his unconscious body, carrying him over his shoulder back to base.

He suddenly woke with a yelp,feeling ice cold water be thrown on him. He tried to move but he was handcuffed to a chair. He looked around, seeing various other men around him. "What? What the hell is going on?" "Oh son,your in more trouble than you know." He tensed, looking toward the voice. It was a dimly lit room, with only a crappy light bulb for light. His father, the General of their unit. He continued, walking close to him. He held a knife in one hand, sharpening it with a stone as he walked. "Oh shooter. You could have been great. Could have been one hell of a soldier then you had to go all noble and defend those lesser beings." He growled. "Those "lesser beings" are people. You think I'm just going to stand aside and do nothing wile you rape and kill innocent people and chil-" He got a pistol butt to the face, grunting in pain.

General Black looked down at him with distaste and disgust. Leaning down to his face, gripping it tightly. "You are my son. And you will obey me." Christian growled. A trickle of blood already going down the side of his face and eye bruising. "Or what?" That bought him another pistol whip to the head, groaning. "Or you die. Your choice." Christian looked up at him, a fire in his hazel eyes as he glared. "I choose death."He saw the frustration in his fathers gray eyes. Suddenly General Black started beating him, punching him, kneeing him. The others watched. Looking unsure of this. Christian was a mess. He was bleeding and bruised and looked like a few bones may have been broken. When the general stopped, his knuckles bloody and breathing heavy. "Bring it out." One of the men nodded, going to an area in the room. Water being turn on sounded, sounding like it was going into a metallic bucket.

The general got his knife out, holding his sons face still in his iron grip. He started to cut into the skin. Christian groaned and yelled out in pain. The general just sighed as the blood went down his hand. "I'm sorry it had to come to this son. I thought I taught you better. Seems I failed. Your just another sheep to the world. No body will miss you. You're just another disappointment." He took the knife away, signaling for the men with the large bucket of water but the water seemed foggy almost. Christian groaned in pain. His cheek bleeding. His cheeks now baring the bloody carved words of "traitor" and "failure" on the other.

Once satisfied the general uncuffed him enough to drag him to the bucket. "Goodbye son." He dunked his head under the water. His muffled screams echoing inside the large metal bucket. He wondered why the water was so painful when it hit him. Saltwater. There using salt water. And it's eating away at his wounds. When he thought he was going to be dead, thought he would finally find some peace, they brought his head back up, gasping, feeling horribly weak as a sob escaped. He just wanted to die. His father just laughed lowly. "aww poor little baby crying? Well tough shit because your not dying so easily. Were gonna have fun then maybe I'll let you die." He tried to glare but his trembling lip and tears mixing with the water gave him away. He just hoped Clint gets notified so he could get a proper funeral.

It's been two days that Clint had been trying to contact his brother. He was past worried. He was stationed on the SHIELD hellicarrier. He sighed, walking to Fury's office, knocking. "Come in." He heard the gruff voice. He went in. Director Fury looked up. "Agent Barton?" "Sir, I ask a request." He sighed. "What is it?" Clint softened. " My brother. I haven't heard from him in two days, I've tried to contact him. This inst like him. I'm worried something may have happened." Fury shook his head. "what is it your asking exactly?" "I'd like permission to find him sir." Fury thought it over. "Fine but come back and keep contact." "Yes sir. Thank you." Clint walked out, going toward his room. He started getting everything together when he heard a light knock, seeing Natasha. "Nat?" "Fury told me to accompany you on your mission." He chuckled before sighing. "Fine but I pick the music." He saw the smallest of smiles on her. "Of corse."


	18. Chapter 18

Natasha and Clint had been flying for a few hours. It was dark and Clint and Natasha were in the back while the plane was on Autopilot. They were getting their weapons ready. Nat, taking apart her guns, cleaning them. Clint, polishing and sharpening some of his arrows. He heard the red head speak up. Her voice smooth and casual. "I didn't know you had a brother." He let out an amused sound. Focused on his arrow. Sitting across from her. "More of a half brother. Same mother, different fathers. My father died and when she met George, she gave me away when shit went south, I wasn't sure why at the time but since finding him again, I knew she did it to protect me. He wasn't so lucky." She looked up, almost like a cat who has found curiosity.

"Why is that?" Clint looked up. He didn't think it was right to tell but she should know at least a little, after all she is helping. "He was worse then abusive. His name is General George Black. From what he's told me, he was ultra strict and never let him stop training, forcing him into his military unit. It's gone so far off the map the army doesn't even know they exist anymore. They supposedly disbanded years ago but those in it knew the truth. And now, he probably got caught trying to get out." He didn't realize how quiet his voice got. Thinking of what they could be doing to his little brother.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Natasha's hand on his. He looked up and saw a very different look. A soft, understanding look. "We'll find him Clint. We'll bring him back alive." He felt his eyes water, looking away, focusing on his arrows again. "Yeah. Along with killing these bastards." Natasha had the smallest of smile, going back to her guns. The cargo bay once again growing silent.

It was agony and he couldn't scream. Duck tape was over his mouth as they continued to electrocute him with a cattle prod, making sure to add the coldest water possible on him. Once the cattle prod was taken away. He breathed heavily out of his nose. He was so weak, he couldn't fight even if he thought he had a chance. His dad leaned over the wooden table he was on. "Had enough yet son?" He didn't even react. Tears kept falling down the side of his face,mixing with his wounds,stinging. "Good because I have something really special for you." He signaled to a man, the door opening. Christian couldn't help but look over as he heard a small cry. His eyes widened. A little girl. She had to be no older than six. He started fighting, yelling through the tape but it was muffled. He was chucked off the table to the floor, his hands being put on the table, cuffed to it. He saw the little girl. She was whimpering and crying as her hands were cuffed to the table like his. She was so small.

He felt his fathers arm come around his shoulder. "Were gonna play a game." He got a thin, sharp knife out, stabbing it into the table. Christian tensed, staring at it with wide eyes. He knew this game well. It was one of his fathers techniques to help him "Man up." He still has so many scars on his hands. His father chuckled lowly, taking the knife. "Fun little game I learned when I was stationed in Germany. You know the game all to well Shooter." He chuckled lowly. "You don't know the song, truly until you hear it in German. Now, lets begin." He pressed his hand down hard, forcing him to spread his fingers. He felt a chill go down his spine as his father sang the song in the German language. The knife going in and out of each space of the fingers with speed and grace. His heart sped up, waiting for the moment he would miss.

" _Oh, ich alle meine Finger haben, geht der chop chop chop Messer_

_Wenn ich die Räume zwischen verpassen, werden meine Finger kommen aus_

_Und wenn ich mir die Finger zu schlagen, wird das Blut bald kommen_

_Aber trotzdem, ich spiele dieses Spiel, weil das ist, was its all about_

_Oh, Chop Chop Chop Chop Chop Chop CHOP_

_Im Aufnehmen der Geschwindigkeit_

_Und wenn ich meine Finger schlug dann meine Hand beginnt zu bluten"_

He jumped as he suddenly stabbed the table. Ending this round. His father smiled. "You won this round. Lets see how well she does." Christian shook his head, trying to tell him to stop, just take him and let her out of this room of horror. But he saw his father force her hand down. She cried, watching as her hand was forced to spread out. He watched with wide eyes as his father took the knife, going in between each space with such speed and accuracy. The same song. He was too scared to fight it,not wanting to hurt the little girl who was cuffed to the same table. She cried loudly when the knife hit her tiny finger, slicing the skin deep, blood pooling. His dad just took the knife slowly back. Making sure it lingered in her wound. "Too bad. She wasn't so lucky." He looked away from her, feeling helpless. Tears falling down his blood stained and dirty face.

He waited until his dad was half into his song and stabbing between spaces before he started to fight back, kicking him. The top of his hand sliced open but it gave him enough adrenaline to fight the cuffs off the weak wood breaking as he stood. Cuffs still on both hands, chucks of wood still attached. The others had there gun aimed but nether shot at him. Both looking just as terrified as he felt. He felt his dad try to tackle him but he threw him off easily. Once he was on the ground, he kicked his throat, collapsing his windpipe. He grabbed his throat, gasping but breathing. Christian looked to the other guards, glaring, taking the tape off. "Just try and stop me." He went over to where they kept his swords, just thrown on the ground. They aimed there guns. "Put the weapons down." He spun his katanas in his hand, glaring to them. "Make me." They started to shoot but he was too fast, blocking them with his spinning blades before stabbing both through their chest. He turned to the girl, putting his swords on his back, going to her. She cried, whimpering, trying to struggle out of the restraints. He quickly got them off of her, with little force from breaking the table. He picked her up, cradling her to his chest. "Com'on, were getting out of here."

She hid into his chest as he carried her out of the small building. It was pouring rain now and the moon was high above them. It was at least 3am. He protected her from the rain best he could, holding her close. He had no idea where to go or what he was going to do with the little girl. He was glad when he saw the beach. His hut had to be somewhere down it's shore. The moonlight shone off the water, glittering it. If he hadnt just escaped he and this girl from death and horror, he would stop to admire it.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a gunshot before the pain started in his shoulder. He groaned in pain, turning around. A few of his fathers loyals followed them. He put her down, speaking to her. "Run. Anyone that isn't me, you shoot them with this this. Ok?" He handed her his pistol. She nodded, her lip trembling. He nudged her and she started running behind him. She could see the hut a half mile down the beach line. One of the loyals was about to shoot her when Christian got a knife out, throwing it with such ease, getting the mans eye.

His screams were deafening but it gave him enough time to charge with both swords. The uninjured man blocked his attempts with his long rifle. He chuckled lowly with each block. "Didn't your daddy ever teach you not to bring a knife to a gun fight?" He growled, blocking then bringing a sword to the mans gut but he got a headbutt from the rifle, knocking him to the ground.

Clint and Natasha were nearly ready to land when they saw action on the beach. Natasha spotted them. "Clint, I got something over here." Clint saw it. "Land us now Nat." She nodded, getting ready to land on the water. The little girl made it to the hut on the beach. The gun large in her tiny hands as she hid under the bed. She saw on a desk a small bunny plushie, quickly grabbing it, holding it close as she hid, crying.

Christian kicked his gut, flipping up on his feet, getting in a fighting pose, swords high. He ignored the aching in his face and cuts, the sand was digging deep inside it. The loyal follower throwing his rifle to the side, getting a large knife out with a smirk. "Always did favor a good knife fight." He was about to charge when suddenly an arrow went through his head. The man fell dead and Christian looked in shock, kneeling, seeing the arrow. It couldn't be...

He turned and saw his brother jogging toward him. He was in such shock, he wasn't sure to break down into tears or crush him with a hug. Clint stopped in front of him, bow still out. Christian just looked him over, still wondering if this was real or not. "What the hell? Why are you here?" Clint smirked weakly. "Saving your ass, what does it look like? Now, com'on, I have Tasha waiting in the plane." Once he fully realized he was saved, he ran toward his hut, looking for the little girl. Clint watched, running. He heard Natasha in his comm. "Clint, whats going on?" "I'm not sure but I got a feeling it's important. Just hang tight."

Christian ran, getting into the hut. He heard the gun shot go off, ducking to the floor quickly. He was glad she was a bad shot. He saw her whimpering and cowering under the bed. He stood slowly. "It's me. I'm not gonna hurt you." He held his hand out to her, praying she would accept. She reached out, dropping the gun with a thunk,bunny still clutched in her hand a she went to his arms, cowering and hiding. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up. "shh were safe now." He winced, walking to Clint. "ok lets go." Clint kept cover as they got to the plane.

Once they were inside the plane and they were safe in the air,Christian looked to Clint, still holding the young girl. "where are we going?" Clint leaned against the wall. "Back to SHIELD HQ. Were gonna get you fixed up and possibly find an actual job for you. Not this." He looked him over, his heart breaking. He now truly knew why their mom got rid of him. Just how cruel his father truly was.

Once they were high enough in the air, Natasha came back, kneeling to the girl in his arms. "Hello, my name's Natasha. Where here to help you. I promise. No one is going to hurt you." She held her arms out to her, knowing she would feel more comfortable. The girl looked up to Christian. He nodded. "Go ahead. Shes really nice." He assumed she was. This is his first time meeting her but if his brother trusted her, so did he. She slowly got out of his lap, going into her arms. She held her, taking her away from the reunited brothers.

Clint sighed, sitting next to him, first aid kit in his lap. "I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt." He got peroxide and cotton balls out. He needed to clean his cuts. Christian huffed out a bitterly amused sound. "Sure it won't be nearly as bad as what happened?" "Christian said. Clint spoke quietly, cleaning the cuts on his face. Finally able to read it the more he cleaned. If only he could kill that bastard of a father himself. "What happened?"

Christian didn't even flinch as the wet cotton ball cleaned him. "I caught my Superior officers killing and raping innocent people. When I searched for this dying woman's daughter." His eyes welled. "My superior officer as raping her. Clint, she had to be no older then eight. it..." He looked to the floor. Swallowing. Feeling that sick feeling build again at the thought. "It makes me sick. So I shot him." "You shot him?" "I emptied the magazine into him. Then, I killed the girl." Clint stopped cleaning, hand lowering in shock. "You what?" Tears went down Christians face. "I killed an innocent girl. I...I couldn't let her live with that. Her mother died, nearly in my arms then to be violated in such a way so young.." His lip trembled. "It was a mercy."

Clint saw his clenched hands, saw how tense he was. He put the med kit down, bringing his arms around him. His brother nearly collapsed, finally breaking down into tears. His shoulders heaving with the burden and sorrow. Clint held him, knowing all to well of Mercy killings and torture. But he felt so helpless to his brothers pain. He held him the whole way to SHIELD, not once thinking he was weak. Far as he knew, he was one of the strongest he knew.

Once they got to the Hellicarrier, they got him to Medbay quickly along with the little girl. Clint never left his room. He had stitches on his face. Every time he looked at the words they broke his heart. He held his hand,trying to sooth him best he could. He was often in the fit of a nightmare. It wasn't until a week after the incident that his brother truly woke up. Looking around at the Medical bay of the hellicarrier. He saw Clint asleep on the couch, sitting up."mmm?" He took out the wires with a wince, slowly standing, going to the door. He closed it quietly, starting to walk down the hall, looking around. That when Fury caught him. "Black, you shouldn't be out of that bed." He tensed. "Don't call me that." Fury walked closer. "Well we'll have to figure out something else to call you then but until then-" "Gage."

Fury raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He looked to the ground. "I want to be known as Gage Smith. I want nothing to do with my father or his name." Fury nodded. "We can get the papers started if thats what you truly want but first I need you to lay down and I'll have a doctor in to check on you." The now Gage nodded, going back in. Feeling some sort of freedom with the new name. He hoped it was enough to hide him from his Military unit. He sighed, laying back in bed. He thought about what to change his name for a while now. He was glad it was finally put into use. He was finally who he knew he was.


	19. Chapter 19

Clint parked his bike outside Tony's Malibu Mansion, taking his helmet off. It's been little over a month since the New York Incident. The city and tower were still being repaired. He Saw Tony walking out, waving to him. "Hey birdbrain." Clint smiled weakly, swinging his leg over his bike. "Alright Tin-can, where am I staying?" Tony chuckled, helping him with his bags. "I'll show you."

He lead him inside. "First you should meet the family. Quinn is probably in the lab." Clint smiled. "How is the little princess?" Tony chuckled, going to Kim and Pepper first in the kitchen, looking at wedding dresses. "Good." He spoke to the girls in the kitchen. "Kim, Pep, I believe you've heard of Hawkeye,Clint Barton." Pepper smiled. "So your the new bodyguard?" Clint grinned, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Yep. Looks like it." "Clint." He looked up and had to swallow. his breath was taken away when he saw Tony's girlfriend.Tony's almost-wife was gorgeous. Soft skin, green eye and soft freckles over her nose. She looked up with a smile and he swore he felt butterflies. She waved. "Hello. I'm Kim. It's nice to finally meet you." It took him a few seconds to find his voice. "Oh yeah, same. Glad someone was finally able to settle him down." She giggled and his heart jumped. "Oh I'm glad too." Tony chuckled. "Com'on,time to meet the little scientist." Clint nodded, following him. He couldn't get the image of Kim smiling out of his head.

Tony put in the numbers for the lab, going in. Quinn was on the floor,pencil in hand writing away. Tony smiled. "Princess, I got someone for you to meet." Quinn looked up, walking to her dad. He picked her up, she looked like she was trying to hide in his shoulder. Tony smiled. "This Is Quinn." Clint smiled. "Hi Quinn, I'm your new bodyguard." She bit her lip, looking away shyly. Tony smiled, kissing her head. "Sorry, shes shy around new people." He spoke to her. "He's gonna be living with us now. He's gonna help us protect mom and me and you." she spoke quietly. "Oh." Tony put her down. "You go ahead back to your prints, we'll come get you for lunch." She nodded, then looked up at Clint before walking back to her papers.

Clint smiled, watching Quinn. "She looks exactly like you. No doubt shes yours. How old is she?" "About one and a half." Clints eyes went wide. "Shes only one. She looks like shes at least four." Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah it's complicated, long story-" "You made something that sped her growth didn't you?" Tony let out a breath. "I didn't make it for that purpose, it just turned out that way.. shes weened off of it now. She was growing too fast, too dangerous." He breathed in a sharp breath. He didn't like talking about that, so he changed the subject. "And lets get you to your room. Com'on." He started to lead him to the elevator. He couldn't help but admire him, just the smallest bit. The man was gorgeous. Blonde spiked hair, blue/gray eyes and god those shoulders look like they could tear through the strongest walls. He swallowed, looking away. He always knew he was Bi since he started Boarding school. He didn't care, the more the merrier in his book. But now that he was settled he couldn't be looking like this, especially the families bodyguard.

Agent Coulson helped Gage with the change of name papers, assuring him his Identity would be confidential, covering whatever tracks they could. He was allowed to walk around. Natasha approached him. "Agent Smith, glad to see your up and about." He nodded to her. "Thanks. Glad to be up and about." "I have someone who wants to see you. If you could follow me." He raised an eyebrow, following. In the Large debriefing room was the little girl he saved. Agent Coulson by her side. She smiled, walking over to Gage, the soldier that saved her. Holding that stuffed bunny in her hands. Agent Coulson Spoke. "Shes an orphan. Your father must have found her without any family, knew she wouldn't be missed. Shes being put into An adoption facility. She'l be safe." He smiled weakly, kneeling down to her. Before he could hold his arms out she hugged him tightly.

He hugged back, feeling his eyes water. She pulled away, speaking Korean. Saying. "Thank you for saving me. Your a knight in shining armor. Please go save others." She held his bunny out to him. He felt a few happy tears fall, as he held the bunny. He kissed her head before standing. Agent Coulson held her hand, leading out to the SUV outside.

Gage looked to the mud and blood stained bunny. He had this for so long. One day during school this gorgeous woman approached him. Took him out for a day. He had a glimpse at what childhood was. They saw Ghostbusters and ate McDonalds. He remembered seeing that pretty blue light in her chest. She said her name was...Quinn. He doesn't remember too well but he remembered how good she was, like she knew him. Bought him the bunny he held in his hands to remember that day by. Like she knew what his dad would have done had he caught him. He still swears it was all some vivid dream but the bunny in his hands proves otherwise. He held it tighter. That light and the bunny in his hand, they were beacons of hope in the horrors his dad put him through. Now, he had a chance to live his own life. And he was going to,as soon as he healed.

Clint finished unpacking, sighing,sitting on his twin bed. His job was simple. Patrol the grounds at night and protect them during the day,help Quinn and Kim with they need. Fury wasn't kidding when he said he would be nearly a live in nanny. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in." The door opened, he saw Kim poke her head in. "Is everything alright?" He smiled. Feeling butterflies start in his stomach. "Yes, perfect. It's nice to actually live in a house for once." She frowned softly, coming inside the room. "You've never lived in a house?" "Well, not in this sense. I was a run away most of my life." She smiled softly. "Well, lets hope this house becomes a home then." He smiled softer. "Yeah. I'd like that." She laughed softly. "Well dinner will be done soon." "Thanks. I'll be down." She nodded before leaving. He ran a hand through his hair. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a full month and Clint is pretty sure he's fallen head over heels in love with Tony Stark's Soon-to-be wife. Any time they talked he got a glimpse of who she was and Tony was right when he called her "angel." His brother wasn't yet ready for work yet. He was very self-conscious about his facial scaring. Right now Clint was enjoying some coffee but he was leaning against the wall to the living room. Watching her picking out dresses with Pepper. Quinn didn't have an interest. Clint noticed she didn't seem to have an interest in anything girly. Just science, cartoons and family time. The three things that seemed to always keep the little princess going.

He suddenly felt like something hit him. An invisible force. He staggered back from the surprise but held on to the wall,some of the coffee spilling. Kim looked up worriedly. "Clint? Are you ok?" She hated feeling this worried about him. Anytime he was around she felt this force, gravitating her to him. Almost against her will. She denied she was falling for him. She was getting married for goodness sake. Suddenly Pepper spoke up. "kim! Your eyes! whats going on?" She frowned. Kim looked to Pepper. "What?" Pepper brought her a nearby mirror, showing her. One was gray and almost glowing. The other her normal green. She tensed. That meant the elders wanted to speak again and soon."Yeah, fine. Thats normal. Why don't you keep looking for dresses, I have to go check on your dad." She smiled weakly, Clint watched and already had a hunch of what this was. He felt a suddenly urge to hold her rise up, protect her, from anything and anyone. But it was worse. Like an addict being taken away from there poison of choice. But he's felt all that in the month he's known her, why was it so suddenly strong and hard to fight. She walked by him go to the lab where Tony was undoubtedly at. He smelled Vanilla and linen as she walked by. It was just so _her._

Since the battle of New York Tony had fallen deeper into his drinking. It was almost constant, jut as much as he drank coffee. He tried hard to keep it secret. He watched Quinn, writing out numbers and equations. He had a bottle of whiskey by him, working on his third glass. He heard the door to the lab open, seeing Kim walk in, he smiled. "Hey sweetie." He suddenly saw how terrified she looked, he got up, meeting her half way, holding her arms. "Hey, whats wrong?" She looked away, her eyes were watery. "The elders. They want to talk with me again." Her long red hair covered her miss-matched eyes.

He moved her hair out of the way gently, frowning. "Your eyes..." She looked up, a few tears falling. Quinn saw this, frowning, walking over to her mom. "Mommy...are you ok?" Kim smiled sadly, petting Quinns hair. "Just fine sweetie.." Tony spoke softly. "We'll be fine, just like last time." Unknown to them, Clint was outside the lab watching. Wanting badly to eliminate Tony, to have kim to himself. Why did he feel this way? where did this rage suddenly come from?

This time, they couldn't wait until Quinn was napping. They had Pepper watch her, watching cartoons. Clint was ordered to watch over Pepper and Quinn and it angered him. Greatly and that scared him. Why were his feelings so urgent now? For a month he knew he was falling for her and for a month he dug his feelings deep down knowing he would never have her.

Kim laid down on their bed again, shaking like a leaf. What did these elders want now? Tony held her hand, sitting next to her. "I'll be right here." Kim nodded, tears were already falling as she closed her eyes. In an instant her body started to float.

In her mind she was in a long white dress, walking toward a light. The energy around her made her hair float along, like a soft wind. She got to the large, sliver gate opening. Once inside she saw the elders. They were entities, white and bright and she was so terrified. They spoke, it was booming. " _DREAMWALKER...COME FOURTH..."_ She swallowed, walking closer. Once to the edge of the gate a sudden draft sucked her into there relem. There was seven sliver/white beings, each indistinguishable from the other. Her eyes watered. "What is it? What have I done?" She was thankful they lowered the volume of there voices. "We have made the archer, this Clint Barton a your Protector." her eyes widened. "What? But why? Surely there is no need to go as far as put the spell on him." She suddenly felt an electroshock go through her, bringing her to her knees with a scream of pain. They raised there voices. "YOU DARE QUESTION US?" She whimpered. "No, I'm sorry." "You and the archer will now be connected. Soul to soul. What he feels, so shall you." She shook her head. She didn't want this. "NOW GO BACK TO YOUR LOVER. WE ARE FINISHED." Suddenly she felt her self thrown into a sliver/white portal, sending her flying back into reality.

She gasped awake,whimpering and shaking. Tony went to her quickly, holding her. "Angel..." She held onto him tightly, tense and shaking. "Oh God...Tony, it's Clint...They...they made him my protector." Tony looked worriedly to her as he held her. "What? Why? what does this even mean?" She sobbed. Knowing this was a huge burden on him. Tony continued to hold her, unknown to them, standing outside the door, Clint listened, wiping tears away. He could feel her hurt, her pain, her fear. All of it and it terrified him. Tony had forgotten about the soundproof. Pepper held Quinn close to her. Both looking terrified. Quinn was crying in her arms, her little hands fisted to her chest. She could feel all of her mom and now Clint's pain. 

Tony let her calm down enough. She was bleeding from her nose, ears and eyes. He got a towel from there bathroom, wetting it before coming to help her clean up. She was silent and he felt a pang of rejection. He felt guilty, he shouldn't be feeling this way. It's not like he could help their  decision on her protector. The elders worked in ways he couldn't even wrap his mind around. But of all people, why Clint? He was becoming a good friend as well as a bodyguard but he never really saw them close. So why him?

Pepper had Quinn in her arms as she walked upstairs. She wanted answers. She saw Clint, looking about to break down into tears himself. He straitened up and let them in. He followed. This was his chance to see if she was ok. Pepper sat on the bed, looking worried.  "what happened? Are you ok? we heard noises."Quinn pointed, sniffling. "there's blood..." Tony looked, he had forgotten about the blood that was on the bed. Kim sniffled, holding her arms out. Quinn rushed into her arms, hugging her. Clint watched between horror and worry. Staying toward the back of the room by the door. Kim looked to Pepper, still holding Quinn.

"Guess this is best a time to tell: I have a gift. I'm what they call a dream walker. I can go into peoples dreams, manipulate them. Now this gift was passed down to Quinn. She's psychic. She can see the future in her dreams. Thats why she has so many nightmares. She saw Tony go through the portal before we even knew what was going on." Tony tensed at the mention of the portal. She looked up to Clint. "And Clint, I'm so sorry. The elders, the ones I answer to. They made you my protector."

Clint smirked weakly. "Thought I already was." She felt butterflies in her stomach seeing that smirk. "yes, you are but this is different." Pepper was letting it all sink in. Kim could change a persons dreams, her sister could tell the future. She shook her head. " You guys are starting to sound like candidates for the X-men." Tony couldn't help but chuckle, holding Kim and Quinn. Kim even smiled at that. Holding Quinn close, kissing her head.

It was 3am now and Clint was on patrol but he was starting to get worn. He was their only bodyguard and that meant a lot of sleepless nights. He started his second cup of coffee when he heard some noises outside. He got his pistol, going to the door, carefully going outside. He had his flashlight, looking around, patrolling the grounds. He could feel sleep try to take him, shaking his head of it. When suddenly he was taken from behind. He elbowed them but not before there knife slashed the side of his face. He groaned in pain, throwing them off, gun to there head. "Don't move." The person was a man, mid-30's and looked ready to kill for purpose. Possibly a cult member. The man spoke. "Let me go. They need to die." Clint raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Tony Stark and the rest of this sinful family." Clint suddenly punched the guy, stunning him. He got his handcuffs out, handcuffing the mans hands.

Once he was back inside and the man was escorted to the nearest Police. He handled his wound. He looked in the mirror. It was long across his cheek. It almost needs stitches. He cleaned it,put a bandage over it. He knew he got taken because he was so damn tired. They needed a second bodyguard, at least until Gage was healed. He made sure there was fresh coffee for Kim and Tony. Mostly for Kim. It was 7am and he heard movement behind him, entering the kitchen. "Oh Good morning Clint." He turned, smiled. He had to resit the urge to pull her to him and hold her. He wanted to smell that vanilla and Linen again. Before he could properly greet her she rushed over, frowning. "Oh my god, what happened?" Her hands traced over the large bandage on his face. "It's nothing, just a little trouble last night." She frowned. He saw what she was wearing. A thin, silk white night gown with one of Tony's Iron Man robes. He swallowed. He could almost see through the gown.

He held her hand, taking it away from his face. "It's fine. Really. But I did want to ask you two about hiring a second bodyguard." Now her hand was away from his face but he has yet to let go. He didn't want to. Her skin was so soft. She blushed, looking at there hands, not wanting to move away, wondering if her feelings were from the spell or if they were real. "I will talk to Tony. I'm sure this has been hard on you." "Talk to me about what?" Kim turned and Clint thought he felt his face go pale. Tony didn't seem to notice that they were just holding hands. Kim walked over, holding his hand. "That we could use a second bodyguard. It's juts really rough on him, having to patrol at night. he doesn't get the sleep he needs to properly protect us." Tony nodded. "I'll give a call to Fury later. Right now, I need coffee." Clint showed the full coffee pot. He smiled. "Did you make this?" Clint nodded. "Yep. I know how much you two drink." Tony smiled. "Thanks." He walked over to the coffee pot, getting a mug. "Also looks like you had an exciting night." Clint let out an amused sound. "You could say that." Kim sat down, watching them.

Gage couldn't help but look himself over in the mirror. He was still on the Hellicarrier. They were treating his scars. He wanted them gone and they were doing just that. But their medicine took time. They were nearly gone. Just a few more weeks. He sighed, leaving his room, going down to the mess hall of the Hellicarrier. He got a coffee when suddenly he felt a hand clap his shoulder. "Hey, Smith." He turned. "Yeah?" The one addressing him was Agent Jenkins. He never had a good feeling around him, he was one of the ones he tried to avoid."I got a job. I'm gonna be staying with the Starks, protecting them and shit." He rolled his eyes, he really didn't like Jenkins. "Well great. Hope you have tons of fun." He started to walk away. "Say hi to my brother for me." Jenkins smirked. "Sure thing." Jenkin smirked. He had seen many pictures of Tony's soon-to-be wife and damn she was fine. He was hoping to get a piece of that ass. He sipped his own coffee, continuing to think the perverse thoughts.

Gage walked back into his room, coffee in hand. He sat on the bed, getting his latest Green Lantern comic. He never had a chance to truly indulge in his comics and shows being a closest nerd and under the constant watch of his father. Guess this was one good thing to come out of his rebellion.


	21. Chapter 21

The day was going so well to. Tony wasn't sure when it went to hell. He was just glad Clint and Jenkins reacted fast and had Kim and Quinn hidden. Something or someone triggered Bruce to hulk out uncontrollably. All he wanted was a nice walk in the park with his family. He was glad he always carried his suit with him as he flew around the green giant, dodging fists, trying to get his attention. Away from buildings and innocent people. "Hey! Brucie! Over here jolly green!" He yelled as he flew, the suit booming the voice out.

Kim watched in horror, holding Quinn close. Jenkins was close to her, little too close for Clints comfort but he hadn't made any move. Jenkins was tall and lean. Sharp features and dark blonde hair. He stood next to her, nearly shoulder to shoulder as he was between watching Tony try to calm Bruce down and fighting off the urge to hold his gorgeous wife. Quinn's cry brought him out of his thoughts. "No! Daddy is gonna be hurt! Uncle Bruce is gonna hurt him!" Kim just bit her lip to keep from crying in worry, kissing Quinns head as two tears fell into her dark hair. Clint moved closer, his arm around her waist. Kim neither took notice or didn't mind his arm around her. Leaning into the hold gently for comfort.

Kim was trying to keep Quinn calm when she saw Steve drop down from a now hovering S.H.I.E.L.D Helicopter. She bit her lip, trying to keep her worry in the back of her mind. Her family needed her to be strong, not a blubbering mess of worry. She felt a little better when she saw Natasha follow down.

Tony cried out in pain. Hulk had him in his giant fist, gripping him hard. He knew his ribs would break, he could feel them starting to weaken under the pressure. He managed to get his repusler free with a pained grunt, aiming it at Hulks large eye. "Sorry buddy.." He shot the repusler into his eye. The hulk cried out in pain, dropping Tony. Tony gasped in pain as he hit the ground. That had to be an over 10 foot drop. So many error messages were dinging around in the HUD, he knew his flight had been damaged, he wasn't able to stop his fall. Damn, he couldn't breath. In a panic he went to open his mask but Steve had beat him to it. Now gasping for air. Steve knelled, starting to help him. "stark, you ok?" Tony couldn't speak at the moment. Steve then knew what it was. "You got the air knocked out of you. You'll be ok in a few minutes. Tony just rolled his eyes at him, trying to sit or turn over with incredible pain, his breathing starting to return to normal.

When he was able to stand, he saw Steve hold his hand out to him. Tony took it, getting up with a pain grunt. "Ahh what happened? Where did jolly green go?" Natasha walked up, showing the tranquilizer gun. "Special tranquilizer made for this situation. He hopeed it didn't have to come to it but he gave the sedative to S.H.I.E.L.D so we could respond properly." Tony nodded, feeling a little rejected Bruce didn't trust him with that kind of information. Steve let him lean against him. "Lets get you back to HQ and fixed up." Tony stopped him walking. "My family is over there. I can't leave them." Steve looked over, saw everyone. He nodded. "I'll bring them in as soon as you get in the Helicopter and please let the doctors work on you this time." "You act out one time against a doctor and can't be trusted. Yes, I'l let them work on me. I don't really feel like moving right now."

Steve jogged over to Kim and Quinn. "Everyone alright?." Kim went out of Clints hold. Her face smeared with tears. "Tony, is he ok? Please tell me he's ok." Steve walked over to her with a smile. "He's fine. A little banged up but he'll be back to normal in no time. He's actually waiting for you on the helicopter, were gonna take you all to HQ." Clint perked at that. He could see his brother. His brother was still floating and working around the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier.

Steve let out a breath. "Barton,Jenkins,you two can handle the girls?" Jenkins couldn't help the small smirk. "Oh I'm sure we can." Clint glared at him before looking to Steve,softer. "Yeah, we got this." Steve nodded as he jogged back to the hellicoptor. Clint glared to Jenkins as they walked with the girls. "We are taking later.." Jenkins smirked. "About what? About how I have no chance with Starks hot piece?" Clint balled his fists, shoving him to be in lead to the helicopter. "You lead and make sure it's far." Jenkins fought the urge to punch Clint. Not with girls here. So he glared, jogging to the helicopter, ignoring the command Clint gave him. Kim frowned. "Clint, what was all that about?" Clint shook his head. "Nothing you need to involve yourself with. Com'on, lets get you inside." He looked ahead, seeing Agent Coulson had arrived to take them to the docked hellicarrer. In his black SUV with S.H.I.E.L.D logo plastered on the doors.

Jenkins greeted Coulson with a nod, standing by him. Coulson nodded back to him. "Hello Agent Jenkins, I hope the Starks are accommodating you well." Jenkins replied, looking as professional as ever. Clint saw the two-faced nature of the bodyguard and he didn't like it one bit. "Yes. Very well." Coulson nodded at the answer.

Kim sat next to Tony who refused the stretcher, wanting to sit up, no matter the amount of pain it caused his ribs. He let Kim hold him, hands tangled gently in his hair. He could feel her tears fall in his hair. He held his arms around her waist weakly. His head on her shoulder. He spoke softly. "It's ok angel, I'm ok." He felt her tense up. Knowing what she was thinking. She spoke quietly, voice breaking. " I know. I love you." He smiled weakly against her shoulder. "I love you too angel."

Once the helicopter landed on the Hellicarrier a medic team came out to meet them quickly. Taking Bruce away on the stretcher then coming over as Steve and Kim helped Tony out of the helicopter. Tony winced a he walked, he saw the stretcher. "I'm fine. I don't-" "Tony." Steve said sternly, giving him a warning look. Tony sighed. "Fine." Kim smiled, amused by the exchange. They helped him onto the stretcher. Kim walking with them, holding Tony's hand as they wheeled him away.

Steve looked back to the hellicoptor, seeing bits of red and gold. The suit had to come off in pieces. A lot of it's functions damaged. Steve sighed before jogging inside the hellicarrier, wanting to find his family. He didn't trust their new Body guard. Tony was put in the same medical room as Bruce. Bruce was still out from the sedative, a bandage over his eye. Tony felt horrible. He hoped his best friends eye could be repaired. He could never forgive himself if he made him blind in one eye. Kim was over with Bruce. Both of them watched worriedly, wondering what happened to set him off.

Clint walked through the hellicarrier, looking for his brother. He got the room number from Maria Hill, lightly knocking on the door. In a few moments the door opened and he couldn't help the smile on his face. There was no scars left on his face from his incident with his father. The medical team here really was the best. Gage smiled weakly. "Wondering when you were gonna visit." Clint chuckled, hugging him quickly before walking in, seeing the green lantern comic he must have had to put down to answer the door. Clint shook his head. "Such a nerd." Gage walked quickly, putting it back under the mattress. Old habits die hard. "Shut up. So what happened?" He spoke as he sat on the bed.

Clint crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "Bruce hulked out in central park." Gage raised a worried eyebrow. "What? How? He hasn't hulked out since the battle of new york, that was months ago. Do we know what triggered him?" Clint sighed. "No. not at the moment, must have been something, the guy has amazing control over the other guy so it was something bad, that's for sure." There was a moment of silence between the brothers before Gage spoke up. "How you been?" Clint almost tensed, thinking of what to say. With the protection spell on him, he's been so much more on guard, so much more possessive of something that isn't his. On edge and any time he sees Tony he wants to punch him and when he sees him touch kim, good lord he wants to kill him and that feeling scares him. He just took a breath. "Fine. Watching over the little princess gets tiring thoough." He chuckled lightly. Between keeping an extra eye on Jenkins and Quinn and the rest of the family, it was exhausting. Gage chuckled softly. "what? Not a family man?" Clint smiled weakly, rolling his eyes. "Shut up." He sighed, letting his true colors show, a frown on his face.

"It's exhausting. We have Jenkins but I don't trust him at all. Not around Kim, not around Quinn. He's already made several hit-ons toward the Misses. I always have to keep an extra eye on him, I doubt he's above sexual assault or hitting Quinn." Gage frowned. "What can I do to help?" Clint sighed, running hands thru his hair. "I could use an extra hand, in case he finally snaps and does something, to either of the girls. I can sneak you in as a security guard." Gage raised an eyebrow. "sneak me in?" "Yeah, Tony, he only wants two bodyguards. Something about trust issues and the house being crowded but if your hired as a security guard, you can still have just as much access as I do to protecting them." Gage nodded. "Sure, just how exactly do I get hired there? It can't be like any normal job." He chuckled weakly. Clint smiled,looking a little more relived. "I'll get you what you need, you just take care of yourself. Now, if you excuse me, I have a shaken up family to check on." Gage nodded. "Right. See you later."

Clint waved as he walked out the door only to nearly jump as he turned, coming face to face with Agent Jenkins. "Ah! Oh..hey..mind moving away?" "Who you visiting?" Clint raised an eyebrow, gently shoving past him. "None of your business."  Jenkins read the nae on the door."Gage smith. Who is he to you?" Clint tensed. Of all the people in the world to know his secrets, Jenkins was not one of them. "Like I said, it's none of your business" The archers hands fisted tightly, holding back from punching the man square in the nose.

Jenkins smirked, seeing the reaction. "Must be someone important.  _Smith._  Not very creative. Is he a boyfriend? If I didn't know better I would think you two were an item, the way your reacting now."

Clint stood still, holding back every ounce of anger in his body. He was only a few pushes from snapping. Jenkins slowly started to walk around him. "But I do know better. I've seen your eye on our own. Oh you want her bad. It burns you, deep, I can see it in you." Jenkins chuckled lowly, continuing. "Trust me, I know the feeling, I want her too. Damn, shes fine. The things I would do to her-" Thats when Clint's control snapped, punching the man in front of him. It wasn't until he felt himself get thrown off Jenkins did he realize that the man was unconscious, bleeding profusely from his nose and facial cuts. He was breathing heavy. Anger and adrenaline soaring through him. He fought the tight, military trained grip on his wrists. Thats when he knew it was his brother. "Let me go now! Let me at him!" Gage spoke, firm and stern. He heard the commotion and he dosnt blame his brother for attacking this man but if he kept going he'd be in jail. "No! Calm the fuck down now!"He heard rushed footsteps, not even bothering to look up. He knew it was Fury, Coulson and possibly Hill. He really didn't give a fuck. He wanted Jenkins dead.

They placed him in one of the prison cells. A small, normal one. Sitting on the bench, slummed against the wall. He wasn't sure how long he was there for but he heard rushed footsteps. His heart jumped when he saw Kim grip the bars, looking utterly worried. "Clint. What happened? Why are you in here?" Clint sighed, hating how worried he made her. She already had enough to worry about. He ran his hands down his face. "Just a fight, that's all. Fury is just over reacting." Kim looked at him, pleading. "Tell me the truth, what happened?" He looked up at her. He knew he shouldn't have. Her green eyes watery with worry. He ran his hands through his hair before standing. "He was talking shit about you. " He saw a flash of fear in her eyes, not at him, At Jenkins. She has every right to be scared of him. "What kind of stuff?"

Clint walked to the bars, looking deadly serious. "Bad stuff, I don't want to tell you." She nodded, biting her lip. She looks about ready to cry. Emotionally and psychically exhausted. He sighed softly, taking both her hands in his. "Hey..look at me." She listened, looking up with watery eyes. He continued. "Everything will be fine, alright?" She sniffled. "that's what we say every time and always something else comes up to hurt us." He brought his hand to her chin, tilting her face up. Her eyes welled up, ready to burst into tears at any second. She continued. He sensed the oncoming of an anxiety attack. "Why Clint? why do they like to hurt us? Times like this I almost wish I never met Tony, they he wouldn't be in danger, our daughter wouldn't be in danger..you wouldn't be..I'm so sorry..." He couldn't take it. He held her chin and face thru the bars, crashing his lips to hers.

Kim tensed at first in shock but couldn't help relaxing, melting into the kiss, opening her mouth to him, her hands going to grip his shirt. He moaned softly, his arms reaching through the bars to hold her waist, feeling up her back. It took a few moments to realize what she was doing, pushing him away, stepping back as her eyes widened. "What?...What did we?.." He stuttered, looking panicked. "I'm sorry, God, I'm so sorry Kim. I..I lost my control..." She shook her head, hand on her mouth in disbelief. He spoke, having to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "Kim, baby, talk to me...If you want me to leave-" "No!" She spoke quickly, walking closer, slowly. "Just no more of...that." It broke her heart saying it. Why had she fallen for the archer? She was going to be married, she loved Tony more then anything in the world, so why was her heart being pulled in two directions? He nodded sadly, his eyes pooling over. "Just don't make me leave. " She walked closer, holding his hands. Her own eyes watery and conflicted. "I won't, I promise. I love you." Her eyes widen at saying it. It just came out. Oh lord she was in deep. He smiled sadly, holding her hands. "I love you too. Now get to Tony, I'm sure he misses you." She bit her lip. She didn't want to leave him but she nodded, letting go of his hands, walking out of the room. Clint watched sadly as she left, going back and sitting on the prison bed, a few tears starting to fall. What the hell did he get himself into?


	22. Chapter 22

 

Quinn almost never slept unless she had no choice and passed out. She was heading toward the lab. She knew how to escape her crib, easily. She had a special key pad on the bottom of the glass door. Tony made sure she was able to reach it easily. The door opened then she suddenly got picked up. Agent Jenkins was on duty. "No. bedtime. Now." He sounded annoyed. Quinn struggled as he attempted to carry her back to her room. She cried in anger, kicking and yelling. "No! I don't wanna go to sleep! No!" He growled, holding her tighter, nearly dropping her. "Stop moving you rug rat. It's two in the morning." She let out a high pitched cry in frustration. Suddenly he heard a very angry Mrs. Stark from in the doorway of the lab. "Put her down now." He turned, sighed. "Mrs. Stark, I'm sorry, she was wondering and refu-" She glared, arms crossed. "Put.Her.Down.Now." He complied, placing Quinn on the ground. Once on the ground she glared up at Jenkins before kicking his shin, going to her mother. He yelled in pain. "Ah! What the hell?"

Kim knelled down, picking Quinn up. Quinn hugged her mom. Her mother kissed her head. "Are you ok sweetie?" Quinn nodded. "uh-huh." "Good." "Want me to handle him?" Clint appeared in the doorway. Nothing but a tee shirt and sweats, hair a little disheveled. Agent Jenkins was starting to put two and two together. How kiss-swollen her lips are, the red marks that will certainly be hickeys in few hours. She spoke. "No. Take Quinn into the lab, she wants to do some work."

Clint nodded, taking Quinn from Kims arms. "Com'on princess." Once Kim and Jenkins were alone, she shoved him, hard. "Don't you ever pick her up like that again, or ever. If you so much as touch my daughter I swear you will get the worst report S.H.I.E.L.D has ever seen, you will never get work again. You so lucky Tony didn't catch you or you would have been blasted out this tower." "Does he do you good?" Kim paused, tensing. "I don't think that is any of your business what me and Tony-" "No. Not Tony. Clint. It's obvious what you two were doing. I have to say, you do a poor job at hiding your affairs." Kim swallowed, just like that every bit of anger left her body, leaving shame and fear. "What would your daughter think? Better yet? What would Tony think?" She swallowed. He continued. "I knew you were a whore all along. How else would you have gotten into Iron Mans pants so deeply he actually wants to fucking marry you-" Clint cut him off with a strong punch to the face. Kim jumped. She didn't know he was watching. Jenkins grunted in pain before he felt himself get lifted and pinned by his neck.

Clint growled, pinning him with his forearm to his neck. "If you ever call her that again or bring this up again I swear I will end you and it won't be fast." Jenkins struggled for breath but still enough to stay alive. "I'm sure your little boyfriend Gage-" that's when he blacked out from Clints fist. Kim pulled Clint back, tears going down her face. "Clint, stop. You could kill him." Clint breath heavy. She was the only one able to calm him down. He swallowed, his breathing returning to normal. "I'm sorry. I ...I lost my temper. I just..." He couldn't take Jenkins at all. He couldn't tolerate him. Not anymore. She quickly brought him into a hug. "It's alright but now what do we do with him? He can't stay out in the hall." Clint let go of her, going to Jenkins now unconscious body. Hauling him onto his shoulder. He started walking upstairs, the body dangling like a rag doll. Kim followed. "Clint?" Clint got to the front door. "JARVIS, door please." The front door opened, the snow and cold of New york blowing in as he threw him outside, closing the door then locking it. Kim's eyes widen. "Clint!" "He's a threat Kim. We needed to get rid of him." She sighed. "We couldn't ask Coulson to pick him up?" Clint went to hug her, holding her close. "We will, in the morning. You should get back to Tony, he needs you more." Kim frowned softly before turning and going up the stairs. Clint sighed, leaning against the wall, hands going through his hair. This affair had to stop. It was gonna kill them both. But not before they have a day for just the two of them. A date.

The next morning Tony went to Quinns room, frowned. "JARVIS, where's Quinn at?" "In the lab sir. She went down in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep." Tony smiled. "ok. Thanks jay." He went to the elevator. He had to wait a moment. Someone was using it.

Clint had Kim pinned to the elevator wall. They were on there way to get Quinn. He was ravishing her neck, kissing and suckling the soft skin while his hands roamed over her hips and back and hair. She moaned. "Ahh clint...mmm.." He groaned, grinding into her stomach. Her hands went under his shirt, feeling the well defined abs. He moaned, kissing her lips, deeply, holding her head. She moaned before gently pushing him back. Her hair ruffled and face flush and lips so beautifully swollen. "mmm stop...this..this is too much right now.." He panted, holding her close. He was achingly hard. "It's ok." she shook her head. "No, it's not. Let me help." She smirked softly before kneeling and unzipping his pants. He breathed out, controlling himself. His hand going into her hair gently. He gasped as she took the head into her mouth, suckling lightly. He knew his control over pounding into her was getting more and more fragile. He knew he would break. They haven't had actual sex yet. Just fooling around. She always stops him before it gets that far. He bit his lip as she took him deeper, suckling and doing such wonderful things with that tongue. It wasn't long before he had to give her the single that he was coming but she stayed as he groaned, swallowing every bit. He looked down, panting. Seeing a bit leak out of the side of her mouth, down her chin. Oh lord he was in trouble. This woman would be the death of him. He leaned down,kissing her deeply. Before putting himself away and zipping up. He pulled away gently before pressing the button. The elevator continuing as they cleaned themselves up. The elevator dinged, opening up.

Tony was already on the kitchen, making coffee and getting Quinn's breakfast ready which was just a microwave breakfast bowl because of the cooking skills he lack. He wondered where Jenkins was, he hadn't seen him all morning. He had found Quinn asleep in the lab by her work. He wasn't waiting, he wasn't sure what was keeping there elevator before. He smiled when he saw Kim walk into the kitchen. Her face flushed and hair still a tad frizzy. He went up to her, kissing her. Her lips tasted different but he couldn't put his finger on it so he let it go. "Hey angel.." She put on a smile as she put her arms around him. "Morning." Quinn looked sleepy but was eating her breakfast, smiling to her mom. "Merry Christmas!" Kim smiled, going over to Quinn, kissing her head. "It's not Christmas yet sweetie. Thats tomorrow."  Quinn spoke up again. "will uncle bruce be there?""Of corse, I was gonna invite the other avengers anyway."  Tony still held Kim, suddenly sniffing her hair. She smelled different to, a cologne he dosnt use. He put it to the back of his mind but it worried him and broke his heart. He knew her and Clint were always close and denied seeing anything other then friendship but now it was making it's self known, forcing him to face reality.

He wasn't enough.

He kissed her head before walking into the living room, looking at the tree. It was large with many lights and decorations and tinsel. It sparkled but he didn't feel much like celebrating, now that everything was making sense. He suddenly felt a hand on his arm. "Baby, are you ok?" Tony put his mask back up, smiling to her as he turned. "Yeah, fine angel." He kissed her before starting to make his way to the lab. "I'll be in the lab making calls." He paused, turning. "Also have you seen Jenkins? I haven't seen him since before we went to bed." Kim swallowed but smiled. "No idea. Maybe you should give him a call." Tony nodded before continuing to walk to the lab. He didn't get to the hall when suddenly the front door to the tower slammed open, putting him on guard as he went in front of Kim.

He was about to call JARVIS to get his suit until he heard Jenkins very angry voice. "What the hell?! I can't...! Graah! " He relaxed slightly but he felt Kim tense. He walked to Jenkins, meeting him in the entry way to the living room. "Jenkins, calm down where have you been?" Jenkins glared. His eye black and dried blood under his nose. "Where have I been?! I've been out in the goddamn snow and cold because of your fucking bodyguard!" Tony glared. "Agent Jenkins I need you to calm down now and stop the swearing, my daughter is in the other room-" "Like I give a fuck! Birdbrain over there trew-" Tony wasn't having any of it, grabbing him by his shirt and pinning him roughly to the wall. He was seething with a quiet anger.

"You calm down now and stop the swearing or I call Coulson. What will it be?" At the mention of Coulson, Jenkins calmed, breathing out of his nose. "Fine." Tony let him go. Kim had a hand to her mouth, looking over to Clint who had his gun ready and must have shushed Quinn to the lab.

Jenkins glared to tony. "Birdbrain over there threw me out of the tower." Tony glared. "Must have had a good reason." Kim stepped toward Tony, glaring lightly to Jenkins. "He was handling Quinn roughly. She was wondering, couldn't sleep and wanted to go to the lab. He tried to force her to go to bed." If Tony was mad before, he was furious. His hands shaking as he gripped his cold, snowy shirt. He huffed a few times, controlling himself before shoving him against the wall, walking away.

"Clint,get him out of here." His voice was low and controlled. Jenkins looked shocked.

" Oh com'on,I was just trying to put her to bed." Clint walked over, roughly grabbing him by his shirt. Tony continued. "I'll call Coulson, keep him somewhere...fuck, away from me, before I kill him." He was getting his phone. Clint nodded, dragging him to his room. "Com'on, move." Jenkins tried to fight him off but it was futile as he was thrown into Clint's room, Clint locking the door. Jenkins glared up at him. "Seriously? What the fuck? I was trying to get her to go to bed, she was wondering the house." He let Jenkins continue, arms crossed in front of him. "Spoiled princess had it coming, she shouldn't be wondering around at god knows how early. Not exactly like Stark had good examples of good parenting, no surprise he'd turn into an awful parent-" Clints head perked up, a mixture between interest and anger. "What do you mean?" Jenkins had the guts to smirk at clint. "I did some...searching of my own. Old Howard Stark, amazing weapons maker, piss poor parent. Only a matter of time before he abuses that little girl like his dear dad did to him. You know what they say, "Like father, like-" He got cut off by a hared punch to the nose, making him yell out in pain as his nose started bleeding, broken. Clint glared down to him. "Shut your fucking mouth. You won't say another damn thing about Tony, we clear?"

Jenkins smirked, laying on the bed, nose bleeding down the side of his face and to the bed. He chuckled lowly. "Wow, first the wife and now her dear hubby. Dear lord Barton, you get around, you screwing them both, thats how you got this job huh? Stark is a man whore, I'm not sur-" Clint growled, lifting him by his shirt, throwing him to the wall. He spoke, seething. "You don't know when to shut up. Tony made a mistake by letting me keep watch over you so unless you have a death wish, I suggest you shut your mouth before I rip your goddamn tongue out." Jenkins kept his mouth shut, nodding. Clint smirked, throwing him back to the bed.

Tony paced, waiting for Coulson, burning off his energy, keeping himself from beating Agent Jenkins. He had a feeling Clint wouldn't hesitate to do so. Kim sat on the couch, watching Tony worriedly. "Baby, calm down, he's settled, he's leaving." He shook his head, running his hand thru his hair. "He hasn't hurt you has he? Or Quinn? Tell me he hasn't.." He looked to Kim, his eyes a broken mixture of anger and guilt. She frowned softly, standing, going to him. "No, he hasn't. You need to calm down, before you give yourself a panic attack." She smiled sadly, holding his hands.

He sighed heavily, leaning his head on hers. There moment was broken when the doorbell rang and JARVIS spoke up. 'Sir, Agent Coulson has arrived." Tony stood straighter, going to the door, opening it quickly. Coulson came in. "I'm sorry were meeting under these circumstances , I assure you we had no idea of Agent Jenkins instability or lack of social skills." Tony rolled his eyes. "Just get him the hell out of here before I kill him." Coulson nodded. "Of corse. Where is he?" "Rght here." Clint spoke as he had Jenkins hands cuffed, roughly leading him down the stairs. Nose crocked and blood dried on his face. Coulson raised an eyebrow and Clint glared. "Get him out of here." Coulson went to him, taking Jenkins by his cuffed wrists. "Agent Jenkins, we have some talking to do."

Jenkins, for the first time looked genuinely scared and Tony found that oh so satisfying. Once they were out the door and leaving, Tony gave Clint a look. "So he didn't have a broken nose when he went up there.." Clint let out a sigh. "No, he didn't." Clint crossed his arms. Tony smirked. " So why was his nose broken?" Clint smirked back, ignoring the sped up heart beat he had when he looked at Tony. "Fucker deserved it." He started walking back upstairs. He had a room to clean.


	23. Chapter 23

t was Christmas eve night and everything was starting to fall into place. Once the turkey was in the oven kim sighed, going to watch Thor, nearly taking over the whole center of the room with his stories of battle on Asgard and Avengers alike. Tony was sitting with Quinn on his lap, watching Thor's story. Quinn,completely enthralled by Thor's stories. Clint watched from the door entry way, arms crossed. 

Thor's voice was loud, going thru out the whole level of the house. "Then with a mighty swing of mjolnir! The rock creature-" "Monster! A rock monster!" Quinn spoke up quickly with a smile from her dads lap. Thor smiled to her. "Yes little one. A rock monster!" He tickled Quinn quickly she giggled. He went back to his spot in the center of the room. "And the rock monster! Crumbled to dust! He was no match for the mighty Thor."  Tony spoke up, clapping best he could around Quinn. "Great story point break! It's no wonder they call you "Mighty." Thor smiled over. "'I'm sure you have your own tales of such battle that envy my own." Tony chuckled. "Not quite glorious as they are unwanted." Suddenly JARVIS voice went thru the room. "Sir, Miss. Romanoff, Dr. Banner and Agent Coulson have arrived." Tony smiled, putting Quinn on the floor. "Great, send them in." Tony walked over to the front door as it opened Coulson was the first through the door, shaking Tony's hand. "Mr. Stark, I'm sorry for your morning." Tony smiled weakly, shaking his hand. "I trust he's taken care of." "Yes. He won't bother you again. Fury has him in questioning and psychological evaluation. " Tony smiled. "Thanks. Best Christmas gift yet." He let Coulson in, greeting Natasha. He smiled. "Tasha! Glad you could make it." He thought he saw the faintest of smiles as she hugged him gently. "Glad I could too. It's been a while since I've been to a Christmas party that wasn't a mission." Tony smiled, releasing her from the hug. "Then go on, Thor's in the living room telling us tales of his battle and Kim and Steve are busy making dinner. If you have any cooking skills your more then welcome to help." Natasha nodded with a small smile. "I might just do that." She said as she walked toward the kitchen, taking her coat off and placing it on a chair.

Tony went to Bruce who had a handful of gifts in his hands, about to fall. He rushed. "Whoa banner, did you buy gifts for the whole neighborhood?" He took a couple unsteady ones, he finally saw Bruce's face which was smiling. "Nope. Only those I care about." Tony chuckled. "well gee I'm honored." He started taking them to the tree. "who said there's one for you." Tony chuckled. "oh so thats how it is." Thor saw Bruce, smiled brightly, walking to him with wide, outstretched arms. "Dr. Banner! How wonderful it is to see you!" Before Bruce could protest he was swallowed up by Thor's large arms in a tight hug.

Bruce chuckled. "It's nice to see you to big guy." Once he was let down, feet on the ground once more, he saw Quinn, waiting for a hug. Bruce smiled, picking her up, hugging her. "hey princess, merry Christmas." She smiled, hugging him back. "merry Christmas uncle Bruce."  Out of the cornor of his eye he saw Clint, in the doorway, watching with crossed arms. He smiled. "Oh, Clint,I didn't see you there." Clint let himself chuckled weakly. "I tend to do that."

Tony watched everyone,they all sat as Thor continued to tell his tale of battle, Quinn now on Bruce's lap. He saw Kim come into the living room. Red dress swaying at her knees. "um everyone.."

Thor saw her, speaking up with a smile. "Yes Lady Stark? Is the feast prepared?" Kim smiled, laughing lightly. "Yes, Thor the fest is prepared. Everyone into the kitchen if you want food." Clint watched her go back into the kitchen. The red dress was gorgeous on her. It went to her knees and had a sweetheart cut at the top with shoulder sleeves. He wanted more then anything to hold her against him, feel the silk of the dress against him along with her warm body. He swallowed,feeling himself react to his thoughts. He excused himself to the bathroom.

Steve placed the large, sliced up turkey in the middle. "I would like to thank Natasha for cutting this bird. I know it wouldn't look half as nice if me or Mrs. Stark did it." Kim smiled. "oh it would be awful if we tried." Natasha nodded her head with a small smile. "Thank you." Bruce sat Quinn down in her booster seat. Tony started to pull Kims chair out. "For you Mrs. Stark." He smiled,arm gently around her waist. She smiled, kissing him gently before sitting across from Quinn. He smiled, sitting next to kim. Once everyone was seated kim looked around. Everyone was seated, even Thor who was sitting at head of the table,looking gigantic among the table and chairs. But Clint was missing. Kim frowned softly,starting to get up. Tony looked concerned. "Angel?" She smiled weakly. "Clint's missing, I'm going to go find him. We don't want him starving now do we." she smiled,kissing his cheek before walking out of the room,heels clicking as she walked out.

She looked all on there floor and didn't find him. She sighed. "JARVIS,where is Clint at? He's missing dinner." "He is in the upper restroom. He has been in there for some time." Kim frowned in worry. "Thank you JARVIS." She made her way up the stairs, going to the main bathroom on the second level of the living area of the tower. Once near enough to the door, she thought she could hear labored breathing, even mumbling. With a frown she gently knocked, hearing a startled cry. "Clint? Are you ok?"

In the restroom, Clint was hurrying, putting himself away. His voice sounding out of breath. "y-yeah. Just fine. I'll be down in the minute." "Are you sure your alright? You don't sound like it." He swallowed, leaning against the wall, forcing his voice clear. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit of an upset stomach. I'll be down, promise." "alright. if you need more time, thats ok." He smiled weakly. She was so damn sweet. "Thanks, I'l be down." He heard her heels clanking as her walking back to the family dinner party. He started the shower, making it luke warm, washing himself of the smell of sex.

Kim came back in as everyone was laughing loudly at one of Thor's many tales. She smiled, sitting next to Tony. "What did I miss?" He chuckled. "What was it thor?" but Thor had already had a mouthful of food, looking up at his name but Tony, seeing the food in his mouth, laughed. "it was something about breeding with the mouth of a goat. So how is clint? Everything ok?" kim nodded. "yes, just an upset stomach." Tony went to sip the wine from his glass. His 5rd glass. She took it away, seeing he hadn't touched his food. "and you'll have one to if you don't start eating." he smiled. She could tell he was a little buzzed. "it's only my third." She just gave him that _I don't believe you l_ ook before he started eating.

Clint made it into the dining room, putting on a smile for them. "hey everyone." Natasha looked over with a small smile. "I wondered where you were." Thor smiled. "Man of Hawks! Welcome!" Clint let out a chuckle hearing Thor. "hey Blondie." Tony was next to speak up, glass of wine in hand. "So feeling better?" Clint looked to Tony, swallowed, putting on a smile. "yeah. Fine."

 


	24. Chapter 24

It was three something in the morning on Christmas day. The last minute Christmas party at Stark Tower went amazingly well. Natasha,Bruce and Steve all stayed over night in the many guest rooms of the tower. Coulson still had work to do concerning Agent Jenkins and Thor had business back on Asguard. If everything went so well, why couldn't Kim sleep? She was wide awake,cup of tea in her hand as she looked at the many gifts. Mostly for Tony and Quinn. Most from Bruce and Steve. They Spoiled their daughter more than they did. She smiled sadly. Tony didn't want to have her grow up spoiled, even though they could afford to buy her the moon itself, doesn't mean you should.

She was curled up in her night gown, curled on the couch,watching the snow fall outside the large tower window. The tree displayed just at an angle to it, enough for people to see a glimpse but not enough where it blocked the beautiful view. The Christmas lights on the tree on, it cast a soft, red glow around the room. The thought of Tony made her eyes water and her heart heavy with guilt.

She was having an affair with their bodyguard. This was happening. What did she get herself into? What if the press found out? What if Tony found out? She bit her lip as it trembled. He would be devastated. "Hey, you ok?" She nearly jumped, hearing Clint. She sniffled but put on a smile. "Yeah..fine." Clint smiled sadly, walking over. She could see the holstered pistol and various other weapons holstered on him. Mostly knives."Your tea says otherwise." She raised an eyebrow, looking at her tea then back to him. "My tea?" He chuckled softly, sitting next to her. "You always have tea when your upset." She shook her head gently, dark red hair softly swaying with the movement. "But I'm not." "Kim..." He said softly, looking concerned. She frowned softly. He continued. "You can't lie to me."

She felt her lip tremble as a tear fell. He wiped it away with his thumb. "It's about us, isn't it?" "We can't do this. We can't have some relationship behind Tony's back. It int right. He would be devastated if he knew." Clint couldn't hide how disappointed and hurt he was, looking away. "whose to say he's not doing the same?" "Don't you say that." He looked up to her,nearly glaring. "I will say that. He's an alcoholic womanizer who's going to only hurt you in the end." She looked away from him, tears now steadily falling, no matter how many times she wiped them away. "That's not true." "It is." He reached for her hands, holding them. "Please, don't end us, we'll figure something out." "Whats there to figure out Clint? I'm going to be married, we have a child together. I'm not leaving that." Clint glared before getting up silently and leaving the room. His hurt fueling his disappointment as he went back to patrolling.

She cried quietly into her hand. What did she get herself into? It was a few more moments before she felt a hand on her back, bringing her into an embrace. She felt the outline of the arc reactor and knew it was Tony, looking up at him. "Tony? Why arnt you sleeping?" He smiled weakly, holding her close. "I could say the same to you." She breathed out, relaxing against him. She belonged here, in his arms. What was she thinking? She sniffed the air, smelling something, sitting up-right, looking at him. "Tony, have you been drinking?" "Yeah,at the Christmas party." She accepted that answer for now. She knew he had stashes in his lab. She could smell the whiskey on him and even if he wasn't drunk, she could tell he had the smallest of buzzes going on. She breathed out, leaning against him. She felt him kiss her head, holding her tighter to him. "Merry Christmas Angel." She smiled softly, her eyes watering. "Merry Christmas Tony."

"Daddy! Wake up!" Tony felt the bed move, little hands trying to shake him awake. He groaned,looking at the clock then back to Quinn. "Princess, it's..." He expected it to be four am. It was ten. Shit. And his head was pounding. He could hear the rustling of everyone that was up. He could smell breakfast and it made his stomach churn. He drank more then he should have. He smiled to Quinn, siting up, holding her. "It's time to get up. Ok, you go tell mommy I'll be down ok?" She smiled,getting off the bed quickly running down the stairs in her Iron Man pajamas. He chuckled before wincing, grabbing his head.

He got down to the kitchen, were Bruce and Clint was, Steve was busy making breakfast and Kim and Natasha seemed to be having some girl time, watching a Christmas story. He saw the Christmas gifts were untouched, he raised an eyebrow. "You guys didn't open gifts?" Bruce smiled as Quinn started to crawl onto his lap, holding her close. "No, the princes insisted we waited for everyone. She wouldn't let us touch them." Tony smiled weakly but he felt horrible. He made them wait. "aww sweetie, you didn't have to." "Yes I did. I didn't want to open gifts  without the whole family. " She motioned her hands in a circle to stress "Whole family." He chuckled, walking over, kissing her head. "Merry Christmas princess now why don't we go open some gifts since you've been waiting so patiently." She bounded off of her uncle Bruce's lap, going into the living room. He chuckled weakly,wincing, holding his head. He didn't see Clint glare at him from over his coffee mug.

Steve looked over from the french toast he was making with a concerned eyebrow. "You ok ?" Tony sighed with a wince, rubbing his temple. "Yeah. Fine. Just a headache." "Seems more then a headache." Tony rolled his eyes, looking at Steve. "ok, maybe I'm a little hungover but nothing I can't handle." He went to the fridge, getting out a ginger-ale and walking into the living room. He sat next to Kim who started rubbing his back. "Baby? You look awful." He smiled weakly to her. "I'm fine, just a little hungover." "Not surprised, seeing you drank so much." Kim said with a concerned smile. he just nodded.

Quinn was looking inpatient now, arms crossed as she sat by the tree. "Are we opening gifts now?" Kim smiled. "Yes sweetie, we are."  Steve smiled as he put the last the toast on the plate, walking into the living room. Bruce put down his tablet, walking in as well, sitting by the tree with Quinn. Kim smiled, speaking up. "whos gonna play Santa?"

Steve raised a hand. "I can." He got up, walking to the tree. "I think we'll start with Quinn since shes been so patient." Tony gently tapped Kims arm. "Her gift from me is in the lab, I'll be right back." He got up,walking toward the lab, unknown to him, Clint was walking to the living room, saw him go toward the lab. Clint's eyes narrowed, following him.

Tony walked in the lab, just in time as he felt his stomach raise. He ran to to the trash bin, heaving the ginger ale he just had into it. Clint followed inside, arms crossed. He waited until Tony was finished, still kneeling by the trashcan. "Well isn't this a pretty picture on Christmas day." Tony stood up, wiping his mouth with a nearby cloth. "Yeah, I should be on a fucking card. What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be upstairs keeping watch over Kim?" Tony couldn't help the tone he had with Clint when he said his wife's name. He knew about them, there was enough evidence to show something was going on between them. Clint's fist tightened, walking closer. "I keep watch over this whole damn family which is more then I can say you do."

Tony didn't even glare, just raised an eyebrow, walking over to Quinn's gift which was wrapped up in a box with shiny, red paper. "I've saved the damn world, you wanna run that by me again what I do?" Clint couldn't stop himself, he grabbed Tony's collar, throwing him onto one of the many desks. "You don't deserve her you alcoholic womanizer! How long until you cheat? Huh!?"

Up with the rest of the family, Quinn suddenly went from happy, opening gifts to worried and watery eyes. "Daddy's in trouble. " Steve knelled down to her, his body ready to attack whatever may harm the family. "Quinn?" She sniffled. "Uncle Clint is really mad. Why is he so mad?" Steve jogged for the lab. He got to the clear doors, seeing both Tony and Clint with a fist raised to each others face. He didn't know the code. He knew Tony could replace the glass easily so he punched it, breaking it easily.

It startled both Clint and Tony enough to stop what they were doing. Steve glared at both of them. "Enough! Both of you! Barton, get back upstairs now, calm yourself down." Clint glared but let go of Tony who then fell to the table, barely able to catch himself. Clint Glared between Steve and Tony, reluctantly leaving through the broken glass door. Tony groaned, holding his head, standing fully now. Steve now glared at Tony. "What happened down here? You were suppose to get your gift." He held up the small, red box. "Quinns gift. I forgot to put it with the others last night. Clint followed and started some shit."Steve nodded then sighed. "Sorry about the door." Tony waved him off, holding the box, walking toward him. "It's fine,you did what you had to. Lets get back upstairs." Tony started to make his way up the stairs and into the living room, little red box in hand. He didn't expect Quinn to run over, hugging his leg with little tears going down her face. He nearly fell.

He could sense the concerned looks of everyone in the room as he knelled down to Quinn, hugging her. "Shh princess, I'm alright. I just forgot your gift." He pulled away enough to hand it to her. She took it carefully, looking curious. She sniffled before starting to open it. The smile on her face made suffering through whatever hangover he had worth it. He made her a repulser that is small enough to fit her hand but it fires water vapor. Same sounds, no danger. "Now I can be like daddy! Mommy look! I can be like daddy now!" Kim chuckled softly. "Just be careful sweetie." Bruce smiled. "Leave it to Tony to out do us even with Christmas gifts." Tony just shrugged, getting up,going to Kim, arm around her. " I just want her happy. Isnt that the job of every dad?"


	25. Chapter 25

It was new years eve and Tony was busy in the lab, goggles on his forehead, making some of his dark bangs hang over the large lenses. He sighed, taking a sip of whiskey from his tumbler glass, looking over his shoulder as he heard the now, repaired door open. It was Kim who was walking over to him with coffee and breakfast. "Hey sweetie.. hows work going?" He smiled, placing the tumbler down. "Breakfast in the lab?" She smiled, placing it by him. "Well even even Iron Man needs his food." "Coffee isnt food?" He chuckled, kissing her. She kissed before pulling away with a face. "Tony, have you been drinking?" He shrugged. "A little." He had a half empty bottle of Jack under his desk. She gave him a worried look. "It's noon Tony. You realize that?" He smiled, kissing her cheek. "It's five'o'clock somewhere angel." She rolled her eyes. "Just try to slow it down. I'd like it if you were sober enough for tonight."

Tony smiled. "I promise I will." He started to sit back down, starting to eat his scrambled eggs and toast. "So wheres the princess? I haven't seen her come down here yet." Kim smiled, crossing her arms. "Thats because shes eating breakfast and going over diagrams for her suit." She frowned softly. "Tony, I don't want her to have a suit." Tony sighed. "I know but what can we do? Any move we'd make to stop it, she'd find a way to go around us not to mention she'd probably hate us for stiffing her intellect." Kim frowned. "Work with her I suppose?" "It's all we can do." She still frowned at the thought. Tony put his plate to the side, walking over to her, holding her close. "Hey, she'll be fine, I promise. She's a stark, remember? We got nine lives." His smiled weakened. He smelled Clint's cologne on her again. His heart sunk. The evidence kept piling up but he didn't have the heart to stop her. He wanted whatever made her happy. Wither it's him or not.

Kim smiled. "I guess your right. I'm gonna go check on her. You be careful down here. No blowing anything up." She started to walk away. He smiled, yelling to her as she walked up the stairs. "But that's the best part!"

She shook her head with a smile as she walked up the stairs, going to the living room, seeing Quinn on the floor, writing away on her papers and going over various equations. Kim often forgot just how smart and young her daughter was. She was one year and already able to talk, walk and divide by zero. It was just her, Tony and Clint.  Suddenly JARVIS spoke up. "Mam, someone has arrived at the door. It seems it is the new security guard." She raised an eyebrow. "security? I don't think we put in for one." "I believe Mr.Stark has spoken with Director Fury." Before she could speak Clint cut her off who stood in front of her suddenly. "Here,I got it. I want to make sure it isn't anyone dangerous." She smiled weakly, rolling her eyes. "Yes, because the bad guys always ring the doorbell. I'm gonna go make the new guy coffee."

Clint nodded with a smile before it fell, looking slightly panicked. His brother wasn't suppose to start for another two weeks. As far as he knew. He opened the door and sighed, seeing his brother, duffel bag over his shoulder. "What are you doing here so soon?" Gage gave him a raised eyebrow. "Nice to see you to brother." Clint gave him a look before yanking him inside gently. It was freezing in New York this time of year. Clint spoke to Gage in a lowered voice. "You weren't suppose to be here for another two weeks." "Well I got antsy and wanted work." Clint gave him a raised eyebrow. His brother budged under the stare. "Alright, Fury wanted me off the Ship and doing "real work." So I kinda got kicked out." Clint's face softened. He knew that feeling.

"Alright. JARVIS, probably already alerted Tony so he'll probably give you some sort of job interview and whatnot." Gage let out an amused sound at that. "And me without my suit and tie." Clint rolled his eyes but smiled. "Just get in the kitchen. The Misses is making you coffee." Gage nodded, walking past the living room. He smiled, seeing Quinn in the living room with what looked like sheets of paper around her and a mixture of crayons and pens. He thought she was adorable as he walked in the kitchen. There he saw an adorable red head in a knee high dress, making a pot of coffee in slippers. He assumed it was the soon-to-be Mrs. Stark. Clint spoke up. "Uh Kim? The new guy is here." She turned, saw Gage, smiled. "Oh Hello. I'm Kim. Tony's wife. Well, son-to-be wife." He smiled, holding his hand out. "Gage. Gage Smith mam." She smiled, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"But you got to go." Tony said as he walked into the kitchen. They all looked confused and taken aback by it. Clint was the first to speak up. "Excuse me?" Tony sighed, walking in. Oil stains on him, dirty rag hanging out of his even more dirty, oil stained jeans. "I'm sorry, that came out bad but I'm not looking for another bodyguard. I'm sorry if fury sent you here to get your time wasted." Gage was speechless for a moment but recovered, walking closer. " Mr.Stark, please, I really could use this job. Without it, I have nothing." Tony looked at him, face softer. "Talk to Fury. I'm sure he can get you a job-" "That will get me killed. Look, I'm looking for something away from that. Something more down to earth. If you could just give me a chance." Tony sighed, signaling for him to walk into the other room with him.

Gage swallowed, looking to Clint who looked between helpless to his brother and furious. He should have known Tony would be this distrustful. Tony and Gage walked into the hallway adjacent to the living room. Quinn busy with her equations. Tony continued. " Look, I'm really sorry but we kinda had a bad experience with a recent bodyguard and until I feel comfortable enough to hire another one-" "Then I could be a security guard. A standard 9-5, I could live in a apartment down the street." Tony ran a hand through his hair before stopping on his chin. "mmm That's not a bad idea. Can you give me a half hour to clean up, I'll give you a proper interview." Gage smiled. "Yes, that's fine. I'll just be in the living room." Tony smiled. "Alright. I'll be back." Tony went to the kitchen. "Clint, can you watch him? I'm gonna freshen up and give him a proper interview but he's gonna be waiting in the living room and I don't want him alone with Quinn." Clint nodded, relived Tony finally came around. "Sure thing."

Gage went in hesitantly, sitting on the couch, duffel bag placed down gently at his feet before his eyes looked over curiously to Quinn who was still busy writing away. He couldn't see what was on the papers. He saw Clint come in, sitting across from him in a recliner. Gage signaled to Clint, speaking quietly. "His daughter?" Clint smiled. "Yep." He spoke up. "Quinn.." She looked up at Clint then saw Gage, looking shy. Clint continued. "Don't be a rude princess. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Quinn blushed, standing and going into the kitchen. Clint chuckled. "Shes shy around new people. As distrusting as her father but trust me, you'll grow on her." Gage smiled weakly, breathing out. "I sure hope so. What is she, about four?" "One." Gage's eyes bugged. "What? No way." "Yes way. He made some sort of health drink for her but it made her grow way faster than normal. Shes been weaned off it since then." "Damn." Gage looked around the living room. It was somewhat neat with the exception of Quinn's papers. A few hung pictures of Tony and Kim and Quinn.. Christmas tree was still up, he smiled weakly at it. He had rarely seen a Christmas tree. The only ones he really saw were in windows of other neighbors walking home from school or in the school he went to.

Moments later Tony came back down, crisp button down shirt and nice pants, hair brushed. Tony smiled to him. "Thanks Clint. I got it from here." Clint nodded, walking into the kitchen as Tony took his place across from Gage. "So, tell me about yourself." He sighed. "Well what do you want to know?" Tony smiled. "First lets start with your name and birthday." He smiled weakly. "My name is Gage smith and my birthday's July 10th 1987." Tony looked a bit surprised. "Your 25?" "Yep."

Tony nodded. "Younger than I thought. Most who come looking for a security job are much older. I'm not saying you look old, you really don't, if you were just on the street I could mistake you for 18." Gage chuckled. "It's fine, I understand."

Tony sighed with a smile. "What kinda of experience do you have? Fighting and such." Gage sighed. "Well, a lot. I've been in or involved with the military since I was in diapers. I have relatives who are high ranking officers." " So you have fighting and combat experience? A lot of it from what I'm hearing." Gage couldn't help the proud smile. "Oh yes. Hand to hand and swords are my specialty." Tony smiled, nodding, listening. " Now this may be a weird question but how are you with kids?" Gage raised an eyebrow and Tony continued. "Because this job isn't just protecting my name and family. I have a one year old daughter. Wither I make you a live in body guard or just a security guard, you're gonna come in contact at some point and I need to know that you can handle them, that your friendly and so on."

Gage sighed. "Well I've never been around little kids, wait, I have but not in this sort of setting. I was mostly rescuing them."  _or giving them a mercy kill_. He thought darkly. He shook his head gently, shaking away the dark thoughts of his last mission. This was a new start. He continued. "I can't promise I'll be super nanny or some crap like that but I won't hurt them or make them cry if that's what your asking. I'd treat them as if they were my own." Tony seemed taken aback by the comment. Everything about this kid was so genuine, it kinda scared Tony. He sighed. "Well that's the interview I suppose. I have a good feeling but for the time being I think I'll make you a security guard. For now. That means you won't be living here, you'll just be here for a set amount of hours and patrol the tower.  Now, do you have a place, money to get a place?" Gage smiled. "No, but I can get one. I have enough." Tony nodded, standing. "Good. Hope to see you are around." Gage smiled, holding his hand out. "Thank you, really. You have no idea how much this means to me." Tony smiled, shaking his hand. "Of corse. How about everyday you come in, 10-6, I'l let the others know you'll be starting tomorrow."

Gage nodded, getting his duffel bag, putting it over his shoulder. "Perfect, thank you." Tony nodded. "No problem. I still have work to do in the lab, Clint will see you out." Gage nodded. He was trying hard not to smile to himself. Once Tony had walked away, he spoke to Clint, Clint walked over to Gage with a smile of his own, leading him to the door. "Smooth bro. How did you get him to change his mind?" Gage smirked weakly to him. "What do you mean? It was just my natural charm." Clint playfully punched him. "More like a lack of Charm." Gage rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He sighed. "Guess I'll see you around then. I got apartment hunting to do." Clint chuckled. "Good luck." Gage nodded before patting Clint's shoulder then leaving out the door as Clint closed it behind him.

Tony was sipping coffee in the kitchen, he saw Quinn in Kim's lap, he frowned softly, walking over to them, hand on Quinn's head. "She ok?" Kim smiled, holding Quinn who was curled on her lap. "Yeah, she just gets so shy around new people. By the way, who was he? Did you put in for another bodyguard?" Tony shook his head. "No, fury must have sent him." Kim nodded then spoke to Quinn. 'Sweetie, he's gone. It's ok." Tony chuckled as Quinn poked her head out of her mothers elbow. "you know princess, he was really nice, you should have introduced yourself." Quinn pouted. "No."

Tony chuckled, picked her up, kissing her head before leaning, kissing Kim sweetly. She smiled into the kiss. Clint had walked into the entry way and had to keep himself from punching Tony then and there. How could he be so furious yet so heart broken. Before there kiss ended he walked away. He needed a few rounds in the gym.


	26. Chapter 26

It was about 7PM and Gage finally opened the door to his apartment. He told the landlord it was temporary but wasn't sure for how long. He had no problem. He turned the light on to the wall. He sighed. There was a fridge, stove, TV and couch with a bed. That was it. He threw his bag to the couch before sitting on it. It was flat. At least it was better than the jungle and huts and corrupt army units and horrible fathers. He tensed, the horrible memories resurfacing. He shook his head of the thoughts before getting up. He needed to move, he needed to do something before he went stir crazy. Now that he was alone without any distraction, he found more and more memories coming up. He went to the tiny bathroom, the smell of it triggering memories. It smelled of moist mold in the wall and other questionable substances. He shook his head as a flash of his father came to mind, making him gasp. He could feel himself hyperventilate. A panic attack. Nothing new. He had a few on the hellicarrer. They told him they were normal with PTSD. He turned the water on, cold as it could be.

That was a bad idea. For a half second he thought he was back there again. He was in that hut, he saw them as if they were in front of him. He knelled, gripping his hair, trying to get his breathing and mind under control. He wasn't in Korea. He wasn't being tortured and waterborded. He was safe in his own apartment. He kept telling himself he was safe. Safe.  _Safe._ A sob barely escaped as he punched the tile, denting it and cracking it to pieces. The pain was enough shock to bring him out of his panic induced state, breathing heavily. He saw the blood on his knuckles, shaking his head. He needed to go out. Get his mind of things.

He cleaned up his hand and himself up and went down to the local bar. It had been quite a while since he set foot in an American bar. It was loud as he walked in with some sort of crappy pop music. He'd much rather have them playing Queen or Iron Maiden. He went through the crowd of people, sitting on the bar stool. The young woman behind the bar smirked to him, walking over. Her black tank top barely holding in her breasts. Her blonde hair flowing over her shoulder. "Hey cutie, what can I get you?" He sighed. "Beer please. Any, just make it cold." She smiled. "Anything for you." He returned the smile, weakly. Once she handed him the cold beer bottle, he drank it, fairly fast.

She grinned, leaning against the counter. "Impressive." He gasped out, placing the bottle on the counter, breathing heavier. "Thanks." She smirked to him. "So girl trouble?" He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" "It's some kind of trouble, I can tell that much. So what is it? Girlfriend fighting with you? Parent issues? Lose your job?" He smirked weakly. "None of the above." She smirked. "Well how about I get you another beer and you tell me these troubles." He smirked. "You can try." He wasn't gonna tell her a word but he found a distraction for his anxiety. She smirked, walking back to get another beer. She bent over and he looked. Cute, very hot but he was never one for blondes.

After seven beers and taking her back to her place, he had her pinned to her front door, kissing the bar maids neck. She moaned, her legs wrapped around him, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Oh yeah.." He groaned. He was rock hard against her warmth. He felt her breast through her thin tank top. She gasped. "Ohh God.. I want you inside me..." He was able to hold her to the door easily as he unzipped his pants, bringing his hard member out, moving her panties out of the way to thrust in, very happy she was wearing a mini skirt. She moaned. "ooh yes..mmm.." Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he thrust in and out hard, groaning as he went into her. "Oh fuck.." He moaned, already feeling himself tense. It has been a while but luckily he felt her tense to. She moaned, gasping. "Oh fuck..I'm close.." He went harder, groaning. She gasped, coming hard around him. "Oh fuck..fuck, yes.. ahh" He groaned, pulling out and coming on the floor, dripping. She panted against him. "That was the best fuck I've gotten in a long time.." She giggled, obviously high from the sex. He smirked weakly, putting himself away with one hand before, carrying her bridal style to what he assumed was her bedroom.

She giggled softly against him, her head lolling sleepily from the mixture of alcohol and sex.

He laid her on the soft comforter of the full size bed. He sat next to her, waiting for her to sleep. She saw what he was doing, reaching out, holding his arm. "Stay.." she smiled softly, sleepily. He felt weak. Tired and thoroughly intoxicated. He let out a breath, laying down next to her, holding her close. He fell asleep quickly.

A few blocks away Kim was watching the snow from the living room. She could see the giant, glittery ball of new years eve high in the air. They weren't far from times square. Quinn was asleep and Tony well... she went to go find him so they could watch the ball drop from the window but she found him passed out on his desk, whiskey bottle in hand. She sat on the couch, trying not to cry, her shoulders softly shaking. She didn't even jump when she felt warm hands with fingerless gloves. She just looked up into Clint's blue eyes, her own eyes watery. "Tony...he's.. He's passed out. Drank too much." Clint frowned, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close to himself, hiding any anger he felt toward Tony. He wanted to kill him but right now Kim was more important. She cried softly into his shoulder, hearing the muffled people countdown from 10. She swallowed down the lump in her throat,eyes widening as Clint tilted her head up to meet him. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His mouth started to open, to speak but she beat him to it. "I love you.." Her voice was quiet and watery. Scared. He smiled weakly. "I love you too." She bit her lip, looking terrified but it felt like a weight was lifted was off their shoulders. He smiled weakly, holding her face, kissing her softly as the ball dropped, ringing in the new year.

Gage groaned as his phone alarm went off in his pocket. He reached in, looking at it. 9AM. He sat up. He had work in an hour at Stark Tower. He felt the blonde next to him move. "Hey babe.." She smiled, sitting up. She kissed his cheek. "I'll make us some breakfast then maybe I can learn your name." She smirked weakly, getting out of bed, still in her mini skirt and tank top from last night. He sighed, running his hands through his hair before getting up, slowly. His head was hurting. Wasn't the worst hangover.

He could already hear and smell bacon sizzling on the skillet as he walked out to the kitchen. He smiled weakly to her. " Hey.." She smiled, flipping over a strip of bacon. "So whats your name?" He smiled weakly. "Gage. You?" "Delilah but you can call my Lila." He smiled weakly, "Nice to meet you Lila but I really have to go. I have work, I don't want to make a bad impression on my first day." She smiled, handing him a plate of over easy eggs and bacon. "Well you can eat first. I'm sure you have enough time for that." She smirked. He smirked weakly before taking it and sitting down at her table. She smiled, sitting next to him, sipping coffee, handing him a mug. "Here." he Nodded. "Thanks." He sipped the coffee.

She looked him up and down with a small smile. "So what time are you done working?" He was nearly done eating the food in front of him when he swallowed. "Six." She nodded. "Maybe, if your not doing anything, you'd want to go see a movie or get dinner?" He looked to her, almost surprised. "You mean like an actual date?" "Yeah." He nodded. "Sure. I have no plans but an empty apartment." She smiled. "Ok great. Give me your phone." He raised an eyebrow, handing her his phone. "Why?" She smirked, holding it. She saw his wallpaper. "Ghostbusters? Really?" He chuckled. "It's one of the best movies in the world." She chuckled, pressing buttons. "Whatever you say." A few moments later she handed him his phone back. "Here. Text me when you get down working."

He smiled weakly,not sure what to make of this but hell it was a lot better than the empty apartment.

He parked in the parking lot adjacent to Stark tower, walking into the security HQ, going up to the front desk. She looked like a no-nonsense cop, hair tightly put into a bun on her head, "Can I help you?" "Uh Yeah I'm here about a job." She started typing in the computer. "Gage smith?" "Yes." She nodded. "Come this way, we'll get you your ID and tour." A few hours later he was guarding the front door, Id-ing people and checking there badges. Although it was boring as hell it was a lot better than that damn jungle.

He turned, seeing Clint, Kim and Quinn, bundled up. Clint waved to him. He smiled, waving back. They walked over to him. Kim had Quinn in her arms. "Hello, how is your first day going?" "Great. Little boring but I'l take bordem over that damn jungle I was in." She nodded with a smile. She spoke to Quinn. "Sweetie, say hi." She still hid in her mothers shoulder. Speaking quietly. "Hi." He smiled. "Hi princess. Wheres your daddy at today?" He noticed he must have hit a nerve, seeing Kim and Clint both tense up. Quinn spoke quietly. "He's not feeling well. Daddy is sick." He nodded. "Oh." He looked to Clint and Kim. Clint spoke, sounding a bit more then annoyed. "Hungover." Gage nodded in understanding. " So where are you guys going today? It's freezing." Kim smiled weakly. " Quinn wanted to see the new science exhibit at the museum. We better get going. We'll see you later." They started to walk away. He sighed, waving goodbye as they did. He didn't know why but he felt a longing watching them. An ache and he wasn't sure why.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the middle of February and Pepper was on the phone with Happy. She was walking down the hall. "Think you'll be back before valentines day?" "I don't know yet but I'll sure try my best." She smiled before stopping, hearing something from Clints room. It sounded like moaning. She blushed. But she raised an eyebrow. That voice sounded familiar. She spoke into the phone. "Babe,hang on a minute. I need to check something." She pressed the phone to her shoulder, going to the door, grabbing the knob and gently cracking it open. She had to keep herself from gasping. There was her her best friend and Clint. Clint had her flat on her back, fingering her and not to gently. She suddenly slammed the door, feeling sick. Not from the sight but the thought her kim was cheating Tony, one of her longest friends. They were so perfect. She nearly ran back to her room, closing the door. She heard Happy worriedly in the phone. " Pep? Sweetheart? Is everything ok?" She leaned against her door, struggling not to cry, wiping tears away. Her voice wobbly. "No. everything is not ok. Kim.. I just caught her in bed with Clint..." She sobbed, thinking of how this would break her Tonys heart.

Happy gasped. "What? Really? Oh shoot, this is bad. Want me to leave you alone for now and check on you later? Seems like a lot to take in." She nodded, then speaking, remembering he wasn't there in the room. "Y-yeah. I love you, I wouldn't do that to you, you know that right?" "I know, I love you too and I wouldn't anything like that to you. I'l call you when I can." She hung up after that wondering what the hell to do. Quinn was in the lab, working on her suits diagrams when she sensed the heartbreak. The crayon in her hand falling onto the floor as she sniffled before wiping her eyes. Coulson was in the lab with her, choosing to stay behind as an extra hand at Stark Tower while Tony and Steve are on a mission. He walked over, kneeling down to her, petting her hair gently. "Hey princess, whats wrong?" She sniffled, trying not to cry but her voice was so wobbly. "I d-don't want b-birdman to take m-mommy away.." He was a bit confused but he knew about her gift and knew she must be sensing something he couldn't. He only could hold her close and hope it soothed her.

Kim was dressed and at Peppers door, knocking. "Pepper,please, lets talk about this." "No. I don't want to talk to you." She sighed, her eyes watery. "Please, I just want to talk." Her lip started to tremble when she got no reaction but was startled when the door open suddenly. If she felt guilty before, it felt like her heart had been ripped out. Her best friends eyes were red and puffy from crying and tear stains covered her face, she went to reach for her. "Oh I'm so sorry-" Pepper pushed her hands away, almost gently as she started to walk past her. "How could you do this?" She turned to Kim. "How could you do this to him?" " It's not like I had planed for it to happen." " No but your letting it happen. Please, answer me this: Who do you love more?" Kim hesitated, not expecting that question but Pepper took her silence as her answer, glaring. "That's what I thought. You don't know, your being just as fickle as a school girl. You have no idea how badly you've hurt him." A few tears fell down before she turned sharply, going down stairs.

Kim stood there in shock, tears continuing to fall. Her hand went to her mouth when a sob escaped her. Clint heard everything from the door way and even though he was angry at Pepper for confronting her like this he knew she was right. His eyes watered, feeling Kims pain radiate off of her, walking over, wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned around suddenly, hiding in his chest, crying hard.

Steve was on the Hellicarer, currently stationed in Tahiti. They were being briefed, again on the situation. They couldn't let this drug lord know there there or else he could blow the whole damn island. He couldn't help looking over at Tony every so often in worry. He was buzzed if not drunk already.

Tony had flask in had as he half-listened to fury. Don't let them know where here. Got it. Now he was bored out of his mind and wished he was home. He wanted to discuss the wedding with km, he had a Christmas plan for it. Right on top of the tower. He must have been  day dreaming as Fury yelled his name. "Stark! Are you listening to anything coming out of my mouth?" He looked up. "Unless whats coming out of your mouth is where the closest Starbucks is then no." Fury groaned and Steve couldn't help but glare. He loved the guy, the Avengers were family but damn he could get on his nerves. "Tony, this is important. Peoples lives are at stake." Tony just gave him that look that said he was right. "Peoples lives are always at stake with us. Where the goddamn Avengers." Steve noticed the angry tone Tony had and wondered just how much of that flask he had today. Fury glared to Tony. "Which is why you need to listen to the briefing. Unless you would like to get more people killed with your recklessness in the field." Tony wasn't going to show how that hurt but he could feel the guilt bubble back up as he smirked before sighing. "I'l be in my room." He said as he stood up. "Call me if you actually need me." He walked away, out of the room. Fury just shook his head. Steve watched in mild shock as Tony walked out of the room.

After the debriefing Widow stopped by Tony's room, lightly knocking. A few moments later he answered with that damn smirk of his but she could see behind it. "Why..Natasha what brings you to my humble abode?" She kept her stone face as she spoke. "I need to go over the mission with you. Fury said you had walked out." He shrugged, walking back inside the small room, letting her in. "Maybe, not like I didn't know the mission." He sat down, pouring some whiskey into a tumbler glass with ice. She noticed it and noticed how is behavior wasn't exactly normal. It was more reckless than normal. "For you to be apart of this mission it's required-" "yada yada , don't get caught or let them know where there, yeah I know, I got it. This is why I walked out." She threw the file onto the bed. "You should read that file. It was the blueprints to the drug-lords territory. You can program that into your suit can't you?" She smirked weakly. He smirked back , picking it up and looking at it. "Your smooth agent Romanoff." She smirked. "You have no idea how smooth." He smirked weakly, feeling guilty again. It might seem like harmless flirting but he couldn't help but think of Kim and the broken hearted look on her if she knew how he was acting. He smiled weakly. "Thanks Agent Roampff. I'l go over these now." He noticed she seemed to deflate but nodded before walking out of the room

It seemed like hours but was only a half hour before kim made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Pepper and swallowed the lump in her throat. Pepper had tea in her hand and her cell in front of her, waiting for Happy to call. Pepper looked over at her but glared and looked back to her phone. Kim swallowed. "Pep-" "Don't call me that." She paused before speaking, eyes watering again. "You know Tony's been drinking more? Now I know why." kims breath hitched. "He's always had drinking problems." Pepper got up, glaring as she walked to her friend. " Yeah and this certainly isn't helping him." She looked away a moment before speaking. "He probably knows, he's a genius, he can read in-between the lines and subtle changes we couldn't pick up. If something happens to him, if he dies because of this it's on you." Pepper shook her head, walking out of the kitchen.

Tony and the rest of the team were flying to this drug-lords base. He was flying high above the Quinnjet, giving them cover if needed. He wasn't sure what happened or how it happened but they must have known they were there or just had really good eyes in the sky as they started shooting from below. Tony cursed, flying quickly to cover the jet, shooting at them from below. He dodged a few good shots that would have done him in. He heard Steve in his comm. "Stark, we need cover!" "Yeah, working on it." He flew quickly to the front, targeting the men below, shooting quickly with the repulsers. This gave the jet enough time to land. Tony kept cover for Steve and Natasha. Hulk was running to the large guns, ripping them out of the ground. It was chaotic and went by so fast. Tony didn't even see the rocket from the rocket launcher. He flipped over before falling to the ground in a heap of metal. Steve saw it first, running over to him, yelling at him in the comm. "Stark! Stark do you read me?!" Steve was getting more and more worried at the lack of response.

Steve knelled down fast to the heap of red and gold metal. The faceplate had been blown off. There was various cuts and bruises on Tony's face. He ripped off enough metal around his neck, able to feel his pulse now. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Fury, we need out of here now. Tony's badly hurt." He gave the order to retreat as he carried Tony easily into the jet. Natasha was in the pilots seat but looking back every so often in worry at Tony. Steve Held him, keeping track of his pulse. It was weak and growing weaker.

Kim was in the living room, drinking tea. She didn't want to be around Clint right now. She wiped a few tears from her eyes when she felt her cell start ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?" "Mrs. Stark! It's Steve." She frowned. "Steve, whats wrong?" "It's Tony, he's in bad shape. Were on the hellicarrer now, I can come get you." She gasped. "Oh my God, what happened?" "Someone took us by surprise, had a damn rocket launcher and he was prepared for it." she felt the lump in her throat forming. "Please, come get me. I want to see him." "Right away." He hung up and she was left in shock. She quickly got up, going to the lab, were she knew she would find Coulson and Quinn. She came into the lab, with tears going down her face. Coulson saw her, holding Quinn still who was still crying quietly into his shoulder. " Mrs.Stark, whats going on?" She walked over, taking Quinn, holding her close. "It's Tony, he's in really bad shape from the mission" Quinn cried into her mothers shoulder. "Daddy's dying." Kim shushed her gently. "Shh no, he isn't. He's going to be just fine." Coulson lead them out of the lab to the living room. "I'l go find Clint and Pepper."

In no time at all The were rushed to the hellicarrer. Coulson Kept watch of Quinn, her mother not wanting her around Tony at this moment and he understood that. He didn't mind watching her. Steve went to Kim, hugging her. "I'm sorry, I did what I could to protect him out there." She sniffled. "I know you did, now please, take me to him." He nodded, he saw Katie, a few yards behind Kim and knew what it was about. He would talk to her but not now. He lead Kim to the medical rooms, leading her into Tony's. He had a breathing tube down his throat and a few other wires hooked up. Bruises and cuts were all over him and bandaged and his pulse was steady, for now. She brought a hand to her mouth, going over to him, holding his hand. "Oh God, Tony, Baby.." She cried quietly, petting his hair with her free hand. Steve closed the door quietly. Clint was in the mess hall, having a strong cup of coffee. He debated calling his brother but he didn't want to bring him into this shit if he didn't have to.

Kim stayed by Tony's side the whole day and he has yet to wake up. She was talking him about the wedding and her ideas when his heart monitor started to slow to a flat line. She gasped, pressing the call nurse button and running out of the room. "Help! Please! He's flat-lining!" She was shaking as the doctors rushed by her with the defibulator. She watched as they tried to revive him. She struggled not to break down, watching. Clint rushed to her, hearing the commotion. Soon as he was next to her she clung to him, crying into his chest. She heard the doctors. "Clear!" Nothing. The doctor cursed. "Clear!" Nothing. "Dammit! Clear!" After the third his heart started to return to normal. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Thought we lost him." The doctor walked out, going to Kim. "Mrs. Stark, he's fine, for now." She nodded, still in Clint's embrace. "I understand. Will he wake up?" He sighed. "At the moment, unlikely but I don't believe he is in a coma, not a true coma. a temporary one. Now, I'll leave you alone." She nearly ran back into the room, holding Tony's hand, sitting by his bed and petting his hair. "Oh baby...I'm so sorry.." Clint hated himself as he watched. He wanted him to die just so he could have kim alone and to himself. How selfish was that?


	28. Chapter 28

Coulson was in the living area with Quinn. He watched as she wrote on the paper he got for her. He was amazed at just how smart she is. She was going on two and already blew him away. He wasn't sure what math she was doing now, it was difficult, even for him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He looked over and saw Skye, looking in. "Hey, you called?" He nodded, standing, going to her. " I need you to watch The Starks daughter for a little bit. I have paper work that needs done along with a debriefing." She smiled. " No problem Coulson." "Thank you." He patted her shoulder before walking out of the room.

She sighed, putting a strand of hair behind her ear before kneeling to Quinn. "Hi. Whats your name?" Quinn looked up but looked away. Skye smiled, realizing she was shy. "Will you tell me your name if I tell you mine?" Quinn was still quiet. Skye continued. "I'm Skye. Ok, now whats your name?" She thought she wanst going to talk but she spoke so quietly she almost didn't catch it. "Quinn." "Thats a lovely name Quinn. What are you doing on your paper here? Drawing pictures?" Quinn shook her head. "I'm going over the flight ratio and differentials for my suit. I need to make sure it dosnt fall apart when it reaches mach speeds." Skye was taken aback by that, blinking. "You're what?..." Quinn looked up. "I'm building an Iron Man suit." Skye smiled nervously. "But your so little sweetie, won't that be dangerous?" "Yes but I want to help people and help save the world with Uncle Steve and daddy." Skye was in awe. "Your one brave little girl. Did you want to get something eat or drink?" She shook her head. "No. I'm ok." Skye sighed with a smile before sitting on the floor. "Whatever you say kiddo, you just let me know."

It had been eight hours and Tony still hasn't woken and Kim never left his side. It was dark outside the hellicarrer. Her eyes were red from the crying and tear stains were on her face. She just watched him, rubbing his hand or petting his hair. She jumped when he coughed, the tube in his throat obviously uncomfortable. "Oh God, Tony!" She pressed he call nurse button, not wanting to touch any of the wires. She felt the tears return as he coughed, feeling helpless. The doctor rushed in, going to Tony. He signaled for Tony to stay still as he took the tube out carefully. "there we go, thats better." Tony cough more easily now. "Ow..God, where am I?" The Doctor and Kim both looked to him. The doctor spoke. "You don't remember?" Tony paused, thinking. "Not much. We were taking care of this drug-lord in Tahiti then it's just a blur." The Doctor nodded. Writing it on a clipboard. "Now do you know where you are?" "I'm assuming the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrer or some hospital." The Doctor nods and Kim stood by Tony, holding his hand still, waiting for the doctor to leave. "Do you remember your wife?" Tony smiled weakly up at Kim. "Shes not technically my wife but..Of corse I remember her."

The doctor smiled. "Seems like your mind came through just fine. If there are anymore issues, call me." He walked out. It took a few moments of everything sinking in when he felt Kims hand trembling in his. He looked up, reaching to hold her other hand. "Angel.. I'm ok. " Kim's shoulders started to tremble, a few tears falling as she turns, hugging him gently at first, speaking into the nape of his neck, her voice wavering. "I'm sorry.." He tried to push her away gently., to look in her eyes, to ask why but she held tighter, starting to sob, he continued to hold her as she kept mumbling "I'm sorry" into his neck. "Shh angel, it's ok.. I love you, ok? I love you no matter what."

She cried into his neck, now laying on the bed with him. "I love you too..I'm sorry." It's moments like these that make Kim regret every minute of her affair with Clint. She nearly lost her husband today and it would have been her fault. He was drinking because of her, about what he knew she was doing. He didn't care about how much his injures hurt he continued to hold her, ignoring his aching body, kissing her head.

 

Kim found the group in living type room. A few moments later, Kim came into the room, her eyes red and tear stained. Pepper thought the worst, her eyes watering. "Is he. ?" Skye put a hand on her shoulder for support. Kim sighed, "He's gonna be fine." Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we see him?" Kim nodded, looking to Skye. Coulson had told her about her. Wanted permission before he left Quinn alone with her. "Thank you Skye, for watching Quinn." Skye smiled, handing Quinn over to Kim. Quinn yawned, still holding part of her nearly eaten sand which. Kim smiled sadly, holding Quinn closer. "Com'on, lets go see your dad."

Pepper got up, almost reluctantly. She waned to see her friend, she was worried sick. She was still pissed at Kim. She walked past her, into the hall. Not bothering to hide her feelings toward her. Km frowned, feeling hurt by her friends new hatred toward her. She lead the way down the hall to the medical bay, to Tony's room.

Kim opened the door, letting Pepper in. Pepper saw her friend, running over to him. Forgetting her hatred and anger toward kim, eyes welling up with relief. "Oh God...we thought we lost you." He smiled, hugging her tightly, ignoring the pain all over his body. "Oh you'l never lose me." Pepper smiled, chuckling softly, sniffling before moving and wiping a few tears away. Tony saw Quinn. Smiled softer. "Theres my princess."

Kim smiled as Quinn woke. Quinn whined, seeing her daddy ok. "Daddies ok?" Kim walked over, gently handing Quinn over to Tony. Quinn clung to her father as he hugged her, a few tears of his own falling.. "I'm ok princess. I'm ok." Pepper watched as her friend walked over, hugging both Kim and Quinn and for a moment  ignoring the lingering hatred and anger for her moment, and joined in the hug. Her eyes welling up. This was her family. A real family. Clint was walking past, ready to face Tony , to see if he was ok. He stopped dead in his tracks. He hated how he felt his eyes water. He turned sharply, ignoring the ache in his chest. At least until he got to his private quarters, shutting the door quickly before taking a heaving breath, a hand covering his eyes as two tears escaped down his face. He was in too deep. Too fucking deep and it hurt.


	29. Chapter 29

It wasn't a month until it went to shit again for Tony. It was toward the end of February, coming back from a southern mission. Just a state away, not far for him in the suit. Kim kept watch from the tower, sitting in the top enclosure where the landing strip was. It was late, with Quinn in bed or at least in the lab. Steve in the tower.  It made her feel a little safer knowing that. But it didn't help what would happen. She saw the familiar red and gold flying thru the sky. She smiled, the snow falling gracefully. She was about to speak to him when she saw a...a missal? A rocket? She wasn't sure, she just saw this object flying toward Tony from below. She had no time to warn him. It was so fast. She shot up, seeing Tony fall toward the ground, she pressed the com, running toward the window, a vain attempt to run to him. "Tony?! Tony! " Her eyes watered. He was in trouble.

Without thinking she ran to their room, getting the pistol he kept in there for her. She wanted him to stay. Clint was elsewhere tonight and until they could get a hold of him, she was going to check on Tony. She was praying there was only a malfunction that made him crash but she can't deny what she saw. She grabbed her coat, putting the pistol into the back of her jeans, running down the stairs to Steve who was in the living room, with Quinn watching sponge bob. She went to Steve. "Steve, something's come up, can you make sure to keep an extra eye on her?" Steve frowned. "Yeah but whats come up? Whats wrong?"  Kim swallowed. "It's Tony, I think I saw him crash in the suit and I haven't heard back from him." She hated that she lied to them but she didn't want them to worry too much. Not yet. Steve nodded. "Ok. Please, keep us informed, I'll contact Barton." She nodded before leaving for garage, going for the Land Rover.

She quickly buckled, speaking to JARVIS. "JARVIS, get me Tony's location tot he GPS." "Right away mam. " Soon as the little bleep showed on the GPS she was gone, speeding out of the garage. It was only about 10 minutes away. It was normally about 20 but she made an exception to the road rules, just this once. It lead her to the wooded area near her house, still following it. She saw it was close, she parked, turning off the lights, in-case there was attackers nearby. She swallowed, seeing Tony's suit layering on the ground, she assumed he was still in it, it wast opened up. Suddenly there was a gun shot by her, ducking down into a nearside tree. She froze as few more shot the tree where she was hiding. She brought her hand to her mouth, struggling not to cry out. She had to get a hold of herself. She reached behind her, getting the pistol , holding it, as Clint taught her. She stayed quiet, listening. They stopped, she looked around when she saw lights from above then-the sound of a helicopter. She froze. She saw two men trying to take Tony and put him onto a gurney. She aimed, shooting at the men taking him. She managed to get both of them to her surprise.

She had tears falling down her face, freezing within seconds from the cold. She cried out. "Tony!" hoping it would wake him up somehow. She suddenly felt a cloth and a strong grip around her mouth. She struggled, knowing what was on it. Inhaling the chemical. It was only moments before she passed out into her captors arms.

She wasn't sure how long she was out but she could tell from behind her closed eyelids that the room was bright and lit up. She was tied to a chair, weakly struggling to escape. She heard groaning, willing herself to open her eyes. It hurt her already pounding head but once her eyes adjusted her eyes widened, looking around then back at the table. "Oh God, Tony.." Tony was in the middle of the empty room. It was stone walls with bright white lights. His suit in bits and picies, taken apart roughly and thrown to the ground. Strapped down to medical examiners table in only his boxers. She hated to think what was going to happen to them, how cold he most likely is. Tony looked over, hearing her, shaking his head in denial. "No..no, not you...why are you here?" Her lip trembled. "I came to find you. I saw you crash." "You shouldn't have come." She swallowed her tears. "God, I'm sorry Tony-" She was cut off as the large metal door creaked open, she looked over, see three men walk in, all dressed in suits of the same. Black suit, black tie, white shirt with black gloves. She was terrified. But she was more terrified what they had planned for Tony.

The one she deemed as the head of the group, dubbing his name in her head as "Man one." The other "Man two", somewhat large, went to stand by Tony, bringing over a little table of various medical instruments, all to be used on the shivering genius. Man One spoke, walking over to Kim. "Shame you followed your...almost husband. I had no intentions of taking you but..." He sighed,walking toward Tony. "We have many plans for your wonderful almost husband. Were gonna find out what makes him tick. " He picked up a knife, inspecting it. "That arc reactor a bit of medical revolution. Mr Stark, you already know this but you're still so selfish to keep it for yourself." Tony glared to him. "Gonna start quoting James Bond now ?" Man One chuckled softly. "Hiding behind your smart mouth won't help you." He brought the knife to Tony's neck, putting just enough pressure to draw blood. Tony's breath hitched. Kim yelled. "Stop! Please!" Man One looked Tony in the eye,looking down at him. "Your woman wants me to stop." Tony growled, fighting back the pain. "Maybe you should fucking listen to her. She can be scary when shes angry." Man One, this time, laughed, taking the knife away. "Oh Mr.Stark, you are funny. How about we play a game-" "whatever you want Jigsaw." Kim couldn't help but shake her head, a weak smile forming at Tony's smart mouth.

Man One started to walk over to Kim, bloody knife in hand. Kim tensed, seeing him, watching his every movement. She saw the two large men starting to setup, getting gloves on. "For every scream you make ..." He knelled down to Kim, bringing the knife to her face. Tony yelled out. "Hey, no! Get away from her!" Man One growled lightly, obviously having enough of Tony's mouth. "For every scream you make she will get one cut. It's entirely up to you how many she has on her pretty face." Tony growled. "Fuck you you sick basted." Kim tensed, having this man go behind her, hand on her shoulder, the knife near her cheek. Tears fell freely, barely noticing them. He raised his free hand from her shoulder, snapping his fingers, obviously ready to begin.

The one held Tony's shoulders down,while the other had a fairly large knife, starting to cut around the arc reactor. Tony growled, hands fisting at his side as the blood flowed down his chest and torso. When they were done with that, he breathed heavily, looking over to Kim weakly, watching the man behind her. Man One smirked, "Oh your a strong one but we'll break you yet." The knife was put back on the table as he replaced it with a small, sliver, crow-bar looking thing, bringing to the cut he made,starting to attempt to force the reactor out, socket and all.

Tony couldn't hold back. His growls soon turned to whimpers til one scream made it's way out of his throat. Kim cried, sobbing, forced to watch as they mutilated her Tony. Man One smiled, It had a manic charm to it. "Oh there it is..." He brought the knife to Kims cheek, putting a small line down it. The strong man kept attempting to yank the entire socket out. Tony whimpered and sobbed, anything to keep from screaming and giving this guy his pleasure and to keep Kim safe. With a strong tug at the socket, he cold feel the agonizing detainment from his body. It might have been a small part that detached but it brought a scream.

Man One groaned, pleasurably, cutting another line into Kims face, next to the other one. Kim was feeling numb. She barely felt the cut from the blade. She could feel the anger building. Just as he finished with his cut, she looked over to him, glaring. "Let him go." Man one smirked. "Why would I do such a thing? Hmm? He is quite the fun toy. Isn't nice to finale get to meet the real Tony Stark? The one that hides?" She stalled. "What do you mean?" She knew exactly what he meant she had a sense the avengers were on there way, she had to stall. Man One chuckled. "Oh my dear..you know exactly what I mean." He brought the knife to her cheek again, cutting a line as Tony screamed once more. She looked back, eyes wide as she saw the socket was bloody and just starting to raise out of his place disturbingly. Kim had to swallow to keep from vomiting at the horrific sight. Man One walked over to him. Tony was numbed, gone from what was happening. His eyes open but unaware. Void of emotion. He smirked as he looked down at Tony. "Well, it wasn't that hard. I do hate it when my toys break. Oh well..there is always your lovely fiance." Tony spoke weakly, looking at him. "D-don't...stay a-away from...her..." He was pale and knew he wouldn't live through this. Man One took a careful hold of the socket that was raised out of it's place slightly, taking the reactor out of it with a gasp of pain from Tony.

Kim saw this wise wide eyes. "No! NO! Put it back! Please! I'll do anything!" Man One detached the reactor wire, walking over to her, showing it to her as he knelled to her. "I have your Fiances' heart in my hand. What do you think of that? Quote poetic." She growled. "Put it back now." "Or what?" "Or I'll kill you and trust me it won't be swift." she glared as tears fell. "You think what you've put him thru is torture? Please, my grandma could do better then you. You have no idea what Torture is but if you don't put that back, you'll find out, I promise you that." Man One started to chuckle before standing, turning to laughs turning downright maniacal. " Oh! You think you could..hahahaha you...you're a funny one..." He glared to her with that sick smirk, throwing the reactor to the ground. Kim thanked God he put upgrades on it to make it ultra durable. It didn't crack or break, just landed on the ground, so very far away. But soon as it hit the ground, the wall blew out behind her. She ducked her head. She felt such relief when she saw Clint, Natasha, Steve and Hulk, who had busted through the wall. She cried in relief. Clint put an arrow through both the henchmen's heads before Natasha shot Man One with a stun gun. He had to go in for questioning.

Steve stood over Man One with a glare and handcuffs. "Hands behind your head you sick bastard" Man One sighed, doing as he was told, Steve cuffed him easily. Kim cried. "Tony...please...get T-tony..." Natasha saw the reactor on the floor, running it over to Tony who already looked dead. She checked his pulse, sighed din relief. It was weak but it was there. She placed the reactor in. Clint ran to Kim, uniting her. "Oh God...what did he do to you?" Kim saw her chance, looking over at Man one. Grabbing Clints pistol she knew he always had, running over to him. Clint grabbed her, holding her by her waist and extended arm.

The gun shaking in her hand as she had deadly aim on the Mans Head. Glaring with watery eyes, tears never stopping. "No! Stop!" Clint yelled as he held her. "Why? He hurt us. He nearly killed Tony. He deserves this Clint.." "I know.." Her lip trembled, unable to go against Clint's wishes. "Then why won't you let me kill him? Please...Clint..." Clint held her closer. His over over top the one holding the gun. "Because this isn't you. You're not a killer and I'm not gonna let you bloody your hands. Not ever." She cried, dropping the gun before braking down into sobs. He grabbed it quickly, holstering it back. She barely notices as the medical crew came in, going right to Tony. Clint just held her, his own eyes watery, kissing her head.

It was hours before Tony woke with a gasp, feeling at his reactor under the hospital gown. Kim rushed to him from her seat in his hopsital room. "Sweetie, it's ok..it's ok. It's there." He looked up fearfully at her, his eyes watery. He could feel the bandages underneath and the soft hum of the reactor. "Kim? A-angel?" His voice wavered as his eyes filled with tears. "It really happened? It wasnt some nightmare?" her lip trembled, resting her hand over his reactor. "yeah. I'm so sorry baby." before he could stop it a sob came from him. He looked up, feeling so guilty for getting her involved. "Oh God...Angel..I'm sorry...So sorry.." She hugged him gently, letting him cry it out. Tears of her own falling. Staying strong. "Shh it's ok baby, it's ok. We'l be ok." she kept her hold of him, even when he was spent from sobbing into her shoulder, crying himself asleep. She pet some of his dark hair back from his eyes, kissing his forehead, a few tears falling.


	30. Chapter 30

 

It was late April, thankfully warmer out now but Tony was still as obsessive with his arc reactor and still drinking more heavily. Nearly passed out every night in his lab. Kim came down to the lab, coffee and sandwich in hand. He saw her with a smile but she could see the glossiness of them. It was only 2 in the afternoon and he was already buzzed. "Down here just in time. I was about to call you." She smiled, setting the food down. "For what?" He showed her his new arc reactor on the table stand. "My new reactor. I need some help. Give me your finger." She looked confused with a smile. "What?" He smiled. "Your finger. The reactor has a little computer in it now. It won't come out unless there's a trusted finger print. It has a small finger print scanner built into it." She smiled. Even at his most drunk he could out wit Einstein. She shook her head walking closer. "You amaze me." She gave him her finger. He gently took her hand, pressing her finger tip to it. A small laser inside of it glowing green as it accepted it. He took it off the stand, walking over to his medical bed.

She followed, knowing he might need some help putting it in. "Why didn't you put your own in there?" he sighed, taking his shirt off. "Could be used against myself. Can't take that risk. Now could you do the honors and help me get relic out?"She smiled, walking over. She could see the scar tissue from his last kidnapping. She shivered thinking about that. He started to take the old one out with a hiss as he took it out. "Ahh.. ok I need you to reach in and disconnect the wire and please do not yank it." She smiled before sighing, reaching in gently. "I promise, I'll be gentle." She started to take the wire out, slowly, reaching in the bottom of the hole in his chest. She swallowed down her nerves as she gently disconnected the wire. He started to put the new one in easily with another hiss of pain. "Ahh there we go. Put your finger on it." She chuckled, putting her finger tip on it, seeing it light a soft blue, brighter before raising slightly out. He grinned and she melted. She loved when his inventions worked and he got the child like grin of his. "Perfect." He lowered it back, clicking it back. He looked to her, just remembering something. "arnt you suppose to go wedding dress shopping today?" She nodded. "Yeah, I was waiting for Clint to be done sleeping, he had night patrol."

Tony nodded, ignoring the ache in his chest. Her and Clint going out. Suddenly JARVIS spoke up. "Mam, Agent Barton has woken. He said he will be ready in 10." She sighed. "Thank you Jarvis." She looked to Tony. "You gonna be ok?" He put on a smile, getting off the tabel, putting his old band shirt on. "I'm always ok." she smiled weakly. "I know." He smiled, walking over to her, holding her hands. "we'll be just fine. You go pick out the most gorgeous dress you can." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing him softly. Clint was dressed and ready to go, now at the entrance way to the lab. Ignoring the ache in his chest and and anger against Tony. He cleared his throat. "umm I'd hate to interrupt this moment but it's time for us to be going." Kim smiled over to him then to Tony. "I love you, we'l be back soon." Tony smiled. "I love you too angel."

 

Clint got one of the faster cars. A red corvette. He was going down the highway at over 100MPH. Kim was smiling, Tony never drove this fast, not anymore. He was so much more concerned with her safety which was sweet but sometimes it was nice to just let go. She laughed, her hair blowing in the wind. Clint smiled over, watching her as he drove. He was taking her to the beach first. He wanted to make this day as wonderful as he could. A real date before she got hitched. She smiled over, seeing the beach. "Where are you taking me?" He smirked. "Somewhere special." He slowed, pulling over to the boardwalks parking lot. Parking and getting out before going around her side, opening her door, holding his hand out to her. She smiled, taking it,letting him help her get out.

She looked over, seeing the beach in the bright sunlight."Oh it's beautiful." He smiled, holding her hand now that she stood. "It doesn't even compare to you." She smiled, blushing, wrapping her arm around his. "Lets go for that walk." He smiled, melting a little, leading her to the beach. He felt on top of the world. With her next to him, he could face anything. She smiled to him, walking with him. She never felt so relaxed. Unknowing to them, a paparazzi was nearby, watching. Waiting for a good picture. A moment that'd pay big.

Clint pulled her in, kissing her. Without fear that Tony or Pepper could walk in. He held her close, gently deepening the kiss. She smiled into the kiss, opening her mouth up to it with a soft moan. He smirked, bringing her to a nearby fence in the sand, leaning her against it, kissing her lazily, deeply. He never wanted the moment to end. Kim smiled, making small, pleasurable sounds. She could feel his hardness against her stomach as they continued.

The paparazzi kept close, watching, taking many pictures with a smile. Oh he was gonna be rich. The future Mrs. Stark having an affair with her bodyguard. It was too juicy not to keep close to this story.

He pulled away, panting with a smile. "Your getting me worked up. Com'on lets go get your dress before I take you on this beach." She smiled, holding his hand, leading him back to their car. He got to the car, opening her door, willing his erection to go down. It worked enough to get so it wouldn't be noticed but it was annoying sporting a semi the whole ride.

He parked, getting out, helping her out of the car. She had called ahead for a private room. He lead her inside, hand behind the small of her back. The clerk lady smiled, walking over. "Hello, welcome." Kim smiled, looking around at all the wedding dresses. They were beautiful. She found some dresses first, following the clerk back into there private room. Clint swallowed, following, he had to keep control but he could tell it was weak. His control was only on by a tiny thread. Kim smiled to him. "I'm gonna go try some on. Be honest and let me know what you think." He smiled, sitting down, resisting the urge to touch himself of his still semi-hard, slowly growing harder. "Of corse." She smiled,walking into the dressing room.

Her first dress was a huge princess dress and he couldn't help but chuckle. It was strapless and went out at the sides gorgeously but it wasn't her, by any form. She smiled. "So? How is this one?" He chucked softly. "Like Cinderella." She smirked. "Is the prince going to take me to the ball?" He smirked. "Maybe but we gotta find that prince first. I'm sure your not talking about a mighty warrior like me. " He smirked. She smiled. "I prefer a warrior to a prince." He smirked. "Then sure, I'll take you to that ball." She smiled, giggling before turning to go back into the room, lifting up the dress as she walked. He waited, cursing to himself. He waited for the next dress and swallowed as he saw it. It was a mermaid style dress. Skin tight with a martial veiling over as a train. Strapless again and this time a slit going up the leg, a sliver of her soft leg showing. He felt the urge to rush over and lick her collar bone and suckle her neck. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "It's not you."

She smiled. "I didn't think so. I just thought it would be fun you know?" She turned, walking back and he ran his hands down his face. His was rock hard, hiding it as he hunched over, keeping what little control he had not to go in there and take her. He waited for the next dress, feeling it would be his undoing. She was doing this on purpose wasn't she? Teasing him. He got his answer when she came out in a deep red number. It wasn't skintight but it hugged her just so perfectly, plumped her breasts up amazingly and dear lord it was strapless with a slit thru the skirt, reveling her soft skin of her leg. He didn't hear her, she could only continue staring at her like some goddess come from the Heavens.

He breathed in when she tilted his face up to meets hes. He swallowed, feeling the thread of control he had, break the moment he met eyes with hers. He jumped up, crashing his lips to hers, pushing her into he nearest wall. She gasped into the kiss, moaning, her arms wrapped tightly around his strong shoulders. He pulled away, licking and kissing her neck and collar bone. "Oh lord.. mmm" He moaned into her neck, lifting her legs around his waist, unzipping the dress from behind as he held her. She gasped, moaning. "Oh God...Clint..." He panted, taking a breast in his mouth,suckle on it. She gasped, arching into him. "OH God...mmm ahh.." He smirked around her nipple, moving his hand to move her dress, pulling her panties (which he noticed to be very wet, making him ache with need) off and throwing them to the floor then playing with her clit. She moaned so wonderfully. "Oh God..Clint...please..more.." She panted, becoming a mess under his skillful hands.

After playing with her he couldn't take anymore, he brought himself out, biting his lip at the air. He held her hips and shoulders secure as he thrust in fast, both gasping in shock and pleasure. She held him closer, panting, trying to move. He groaned, starting to thrust in and out, hard, fast and without caution. His control was gone, growling into her neck as he suckled and kissed her neck. She gasped, moaning. "ooh...mmm ahh..." He felt her tensing, which he was thankful for, his release was very close. He moved her enough to strike her clit with each thrust. She gasped out. "Ahh Oh God.. Clit..mmm" He felt her tense, coming hard around him. He groaned, biting her neck as he came hard, slowing his thrusts til he stilled inside her, panting. He felt her breathing, panting. He lazily kissed her neck.

It was moments later he felt Kim tense, both looking into each others eyes in the aftermath. She swallowed before breathing. "Did...did we..?" "Yeah..we did..." She had no idea what to think at this moment. Only one thought went through her. 

What now?


	31. Chapter 31

Kim was a mess as Clint drove them back home. Slower, wanting this to last, this peace before the shit storm he knew would be waiting at home. He reached over, holding her hand, tightly. "Hey.." She looked over, it broke his heart. He put those tears in her eyes. He spoke. "Everything is going to be fine." She just nodded. He looked back to the road, not letting go of her hand.

Pepper was waiting in the living room. She tried to lure her dad out of the lab but he was too far in a bottle of whiskey to walk. Quinn was in her room. She was refusing to come out. Suddenly JARVIS spoke up. "Miss. Potts, Clint and Kim have arrived home." She requested JARVIS to let her know. She was gonna have a talk, with both of them. She quickly got up, making her way to the garage.

Clint parked with a sigh, getting out to go to the passenger side, opening Kim's door. He grabbed his gun when he jumped, not expecting pepper. He had it pointed at her and she didn't even flinch. Arms crossed with a glare. "So wedding dress shopping?" Clint sighed, putting his gun away. "Jesus, don't scare me like that." Kim frowned, walking closer to Pepper. "Pep, I am getting-" "Don't. I know what you two are doing. You have any idea how broken down you made Tony?" Clint glared,stepping closer to Kim. "That's his own fault, he should learn to control his drinking." Pepper glared, her hands fisted. "Maybe if you weren't fucking his wife he wouldn't be drinking himself to his death." Kim glared at Pepper.

Clint stood in front of Kim, turning to her. "Go to Tony, I'll talk to her." Kim nodded, her eyes welling. She walked away to the adjourning lab. A few tears fell whens she saw him. The whiskey bottle was broken at the bottom of the wall, he must have thrown it. She noticed there was little liquid by he broken glass. She sucked in a breath, walking closer, stepping on bits of the broken glass as she walked. She walked over to him. His eyes were red, tears stained his cheeks. JARVIS spoke, his tone softer, not daring wake his master. "He had attempted to remove his reactor but with the new upgrade he was unsuccessful. I refused to let him override the coding. It is unlikely he will remember this." She brought a hand to her mouth. "T-thank you JARVIS. For everything." "Of corse mam." She broke down into tears, hugging his hunched over figure, unable to stop the spew of words coming out. "I'm sorry..."

Pepper still had her arms crossed. "Why can't you leave her alone? She's taken, she's going to be married." Clint glared. "Maybe because I need her. You, her, this whole damn family. It's all I have hun. I haven't had what you call a "happy childhood." She continued to glare. That answer wasn't good enough. "Your suppose to be her bodyguard, not her booty call." His hands fisted, walking closer. "Do you really want to do this? You are treading on very, very thin ice." She nearly growled. Not backing away. "I'll risk the fall bird man."

Clint glared. His anger was tightly controlled. His hands fisted at his sides. "Its not only about sex. He doesn't deserve her, he's a drunk and a male whore and that will never change." His fists clenched at his sides... he slowly stalked closer, towering over her. Pepper glared, not moving from her spot. Not intimidated at all. "I wont deny he was all those things, at one point in his life but he's changed, for the better,because of her. Unlike you trying to take a married woman, your nothing more then a homewrecker."

"She's not married. yet..and if I can I will do anything to be with her. I would do anything she asked. If she told me to leave I would.. I will love her until I die. And I am no whore... she is the onl..."He looked away. Stopping himself before he could continue. Pepper glared, crossing her arms. "Only what?"

His expressions shut down, crossing his arms across his cheast. "That's none of your damn business..."

Pepper spoke sternly. "You know Tony may not be perfect but at least he's trying. And she's too nice to ask anything Ill of you so maybe you should do her the favor and leave." She turned, walking out of the garage. He growled, chuckling a mug he found across the room, watching it break. He huffed with anger before leaving the garage, making his way to the gym, but that was before JARVIS spoke up. "Agent Barton, it seems Kim requires your assistance in the lab." He felt some of the anger dissipate, walking toward the lab. He felt the anger come back, seeing Kim trying to wake up a passed out Tony Stark. She looked up, looking panicked. " Clint, please, help me get him to his bed." He had to keep the glare from forming in his face toward Tony, instead focusing on her. "What happened?

Kim's lip trembling, sucking in a breath. "He drank too much, passed out but..God..Clint he tried to take his reactor out." Clint walked over to her, his hands resting on her arms gently. "This isn't the first time is it? that he's done this." Clint wished it had been successful. Kim shook her head. "No. When I was pregnant with Quinn he contemplated it. Took it out and just looked at it. We had a fight. I caused this.." She sucked in a breath, looking to him. He sighed, kissing her head. "Com'on, lets get him into bed. We'll figure out what to do with his fragile mental state later."

She nodded, wiping her face. He went to Tony's hunched figure on the desk, lifting him up with ease like a bride. He carried him over to the bed in the lab, wishing like hell he could just throw him on it but with Kim watching he had to be gentle, laying him down gently on the mattress. He turned to Kim who was behind him. "Go check on Quinn, I'll keep an eye on him." She nodded with a sigh, walking out of the lab.

Clint sighed, running both hands down his face before talking to the unconscious genius. "You stupid selfish sonofvabitch...why can't you see how perfect you have it." Laying his hand on Tony's reactor feeling the soft hum. "You have everything. I would give it all just to have a small portion.." A soft smile touched his lips his. His eyes moved up scanning Tony's deshelved and tear stained face for answers.. "Why would you take it out? As jealous as I am of you this is not how I would want to win... you need to get your shit together... or your going to lose her forever." He ran his hand down to one of Tony's wrists.. wondering if he should cuff Tony to the bed... a shiver ran through him at the sexual thoughts... standing turning his back hiding his now growing arousal running a hand through his hair. Dammit... He sighed heavily, sitting away from him at the desk.

He looked over while rubbing his head, trying to rub the thoughts away almost. He saw the broken whiskey bottle. Seemed like it was during some sort of fit he attempted to take it out. He spoke. "Jay, how come he didn't take it out?" "He has put a new upgrade on it since the last kidnapping. There is a finger print scanner now built into it. An accepted finger print is only able to open it and the only accepted one is Kim." He raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't he put his own in?" "I think we both know that answer agent Barton." He sighed at how human the AI sounded. He shook his head. Tony knew something like this would happen, knew he would have a break down.

Kim went to Quinn's room. She was sitting on the floor, knees up to her face. Kim's heart broke, kneeling to her daughter. Pepper told her, very sternly at that, that Quinn was in her room and refused to come out. "Oh sweetie. Whats wrong?" Quinn cried into her knees, her voice wobbly. "Y-you don't l-ove daddy anymore!" She quickly brought Quinn into her arms and lap, letting her cry into her chest. Her own tears falling into her daughters dark hair. "Shh little princess..shh it's ok... of corse I still love daddy.." Quinn hiccuped, wiping her face. "T-tehn why is the b-bird man taking you a-away.." She held Quinn closer to herself. "He's not baby..he's not...it's just...complicated. "She held Quinn as she continued to cry, letting her own fall freely. She was breaking her family apart.

It was about a half hour later that Tony groaned on the bed, turning over onto his back. His mind was fuzzy and the lights were too damn bright. He knew this was only the beginning of a horrible hangover. "Good. Your awake." He winced at the noise. "mmm who?..." Clint sighed, standing now, arms crossing. "Jay, lights dimmed." The lights dimmed to close blackness. Just enough to see. Tony groaned, turning toward Clint. "Thanks..." "Don't you fucking thank me.." He glared, all that anger raising back up. "I only helped you because Kim asked. I would have left you to wallow in your self-loathing." Tony swallowed. He wasn't expecting the anger, at least not this soon, he started to sit up, slowly, feeling his stomach in knots. "What exactly did I do?" His eyes widened then. "I didn't hurt the girls did I? They ok?" Clint rolled his eyes. "There fine, you didn't do shit to them but you've done enough to yourself."

Tony sighed in relief. "Good. What happened then? I remember bits and pieces but nothing really adding up." Clint still had his arms crossed, staring him down. "In short. You got wasted, had a breakdown and tried to kill yourself." Tony nodded before shrugging. "So nothing newish then?" Clint glared. "New..ish? It's nothing new? You don't think it's something to fucking worry about?" Tony shrugged again. "It's not like there's people out there who can't live without me." Clint swore he felt a vein in his head pop. He quickly pulled Tony up by his oil stained band shirt, forcing him to stand, seething. "Do you have any fucking idea how good you have it? " Tony felt his stomach do flip flops and go light headed a moment, not fully processing Clints sentience until his body calmed. Clint continued, not caring how much Tony was really listening to. He knew the drunk genius was too stubborn to listen.

"You goddamn spoiled little brat. If you don't get your shit together I swear I will take Kim and the girls away from you." Tony's eyes snapped up, staring in a disbelief, horror and anger but too weak in his hungover state to do anything about it. "Oh now your listening. Well good. Listen to this: get your fucking shit together or I will take Kim, Quinn and Kim and you will never see them ever again. I will leave you alone in your billion dollar tower with your robots and suits all alone." Tony swallowed but grunted when Clint suddenly threw him back to the mattress before huffing away. Growling out. "I'll go get your wife. She'll be happy to know your awake." he slammed the lab door, nearly breaking the glass.

Tony groaned, feeling his stomach churn before getting up, quickly to the small bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. He coughed the last bit of bile out before hearing Kims worried voice. "Tony?" He got up weakly, rinsing his mouth out with water and mouthwash. His eyes were still red rimmed and hair a mess and he hopped to god it was only sweat stains on his shirt and not anything else. As Kim rushed into the bathroom, he felt the shame of what he did wash over him. She quickly hugged him, tears falling down her face. "Oh God...Tony...I'm so sorry..." He quickly snapped out of his thoughts, wrapping his arms around her, his own eyes watering again. "Angel...you have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry..." She swallowed her own tears, helping him back to the bed. "Tony...what happened? JARVIS said you tried to take out your reactor." He swallowed the lump in his throat, his arm still around her. His body aching to lay down. Before he could form a sentience he heard Kim speak, her voice thick. "Do...Do I make you that unhappy?" He quickly looked to her, holding her arms. "No, angel, no, you make me the happiest man alive." "Then why are you trying to kill yourself for a second time?"

He swallowed, his grip tightening just slightly. "You really want the truth?" She nodded. He looked away, he couldn't look at her. "I know I am not worth it. I'm not worth..anything. You deserve so much better then me. I know I'm not enough but I was hoping I could keep you so much longer. If he makes you happy, you should be with him." She swallowed down the tears, bringing his face to hers. Her heart broke seeing those silent tears falling on his already tear stained face. "Tony, no one could ever replace you. You make me happy-" "Then why are you with Clint? Because you love him, he makes you happy and angel, I'm not mad, I just want you happy no matter what, even if it doesn't include me." She stared at him in slight shock. "So your willing to just hand me over to someone?" He swallowed, looking away again. "If it means you'd be happier, yes." She let out a shaky breath. "Just like that?" "Just like that." She sucked in a breath, looking to his worn, oil stained, calloused hands before taking one tightly in her own smaller, softer hand. "I'm not leaving. I love you and I will do everything I can to prove it to you." He looked at there hands, almost studying them. He barely noticed the tear going down his face or his trembling lip. He was just glad someone was willing to fight for him from himself. Nobody hated Tony Stark more then himself.


	32. Chapter 32

Pepper groaned, waking up to her phone ringing. She looked at her clock,moving her red hair out of her eyes. It was 7AM. a full two hours before she started her shift. She looked at the caller ID. _Happy._   She picked it up. "What is it?" "Did you see the entertainment news?" Pepper raised an eyebrow, starting to sit up with a yawn. "You said Kim was having an affair?" Pepper tensed. "Yeah..." "Well check out the tabloids, there all over it. He took her out and some paparazzi was following them." Pepper sighed, turning on her TV to the entertainment station.

Happy was right, is was all over it. In big bold letters too. " **Stark Affair with Bodyguard.** " She sighed. "Shit." "uh yeah.. I figure you would rather find out from me then some awful tabloid." Pepper sighed heavily. "Yeah, thanks. I am sorta glad I found out this way." "You gonna be ok? Want Coulson to drop me by?" Pepper frowned."No, I'll be ok. I don't want you going out of your way for me." "Ok well call me then if you need me." "ok. I will. Bye." Pepper hung up, sighing, feeling her eyes water. How could Kim do this? Tony was going to be a mess. she made a mental list as she started to get ready for the day.  Step one, Make sure Tony is alright,put him on suicide watch is needed. step two, try to handle the PR mess.

Tony had been awake most of the night, just holding on to Kim who had fallen asleep in his arms. He saw it was around 8 so he should probably start coffee. He knew Quinn would be in her room, living room or lab. She never traveled far. He kissed Kims head before he got out, putting his shirt on. He looked over with a smile at her desk. The flowers and custom necklace he made her was there for when she woke. As he walked into the hallway, closing the door softly, he spoke. "Jay, is Quinn awake." "Yes sir but she is not happy. She has been in her room since yesterday afternoon. She has been refusing nourishment." Tony's eyes widened in worry, going right to her room, lightly knocking. "Princess? You ok?" He saw her sitting on her bed, hugging her Iron Man plush.

Her little cheeks stained with tears. She spoke, sounding small. "I'm ok daddy. Are you?" He walked over, seeing her look up at him. He knew she must be sensing what was happening. He sat on her little bed. (they switched out her crib for a small twin bed, finding it pointless if shes just gonna keep escaping) he brought her into his arms and lap. "You can feel it, can't you?" She paused before her little eyes watered, nodding, her lip trembling. "Why doesn't mommy love you anymore?" He let out a shaky sigh at the question, putting a little bit of her hair behind her ear. "I don't know princess." "But you know everything..." She sniffled, wiping her eye. He smiled sadly, kissing her head. "Not everything princess. Lets go get your some breakfast ok?" She pouted. "But I'm not hungry." At that moment, her stomach growled loudly, giving her away. He chuckled, holding her as he stood up. "Com'on princess, food it is."

He walked in the kitchen, seeing Pepper as he Put Quinn in her booster. "oh, hey Pep, isn't it a little early for you?." He went over to her, but he sensed something off with her. He was at the coffee maker, he turned to her. "Pep? Everything ok?" She sighed. "No. everything is not ok. Your still with kim." He sighed, turning to the coffee maker. "Were not discussing this. Not again." She stood. "Tony-" He turned, the coffee maker now on. "No. I've already said what I said. It's done." She glared, bringing out her phone, bringing up the news story. "Call this done?" Quinn pouted, watching them, already starting to move tiny hands to her ears. Preparing for a screaming match. He looked at the phone, feeling his heart break even more then it already was.

There was pictures of Clint and Kim everywhere, kissing, holding ends. He looked away, handing her the phone back before turning and pouring himself coffee, even if it was just to hide his watering eyes.

Pepper went to Quinn with a frown. "Tony...if you need to be alone it's ok, you can go to the lab, just don't do anything stupid, ok?" He did need that. He turned, looking guilty at them before sighing. "Jay, send Kim down to the lab when she's awake." "of corse sir." He breathed in and out, gathering some composure, sipping his coffee. "pep, make sure this one eats and keep her away from the lab until I say so." Pepper nodded, getting up to make Quinn a bowl of cereal.

He made his way into the lab before slumping against the lab door. He felt so numb, so dead. He didn't even feel his eyes water anymore. He was out of tears to cry. He felt too much damn pain, he was glad at this moment he was glad he had gone numb.

Kim started to wake, looking around. Tony was missing from the bed, that made her worry but while looking around she saw a bouquet of wild flowers with a small box. She smiled softly, reaching over to open the box, sitting up. It was a necklace but not just any necklace, it was one of his reactor, set in diamonds and sapphire and what she hopped was unbreakable glass. She touched the glass, it lit up. It took her a few minutes but it was pulsating, just the slightest. She smiled, putting it on. It was on a long chain, easy to put on. While moving her hair over her shoulder, she reached for the note., reading it.

_Angel,_

_I've been up for close to 20 hours so bare with me._

_Believe me when I say you are the best thing to ever happen to me._

_Without you I wouldn't have anything to come home to, anyone to come home to._

_I wouldn't care if I lived or died. In fact I'd probably prefer the second._

_But what I'm saying is that I'm one hell of a hot mess that your fully willing to stay with_

_and I Love you for that. I love you for loving me._

_A lot of people ask "what would you die for?"_

_but not ever "what would you live for?"_

_You._  
I live for you.  
Your whats keeping this reactor of mine from falling out.

 _Your hand (both metaphorical and physical) stays over my "Heart"._  
Keeping it there, making sure I live.  
I love you angel and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.  
Tony.

She had to wipe away the tears, a hand over her mouth to keep from crying. Once she calmed, JARVIS spoke. "Mam, Sir requires you in the lab." She nodded. "Thank you JARVIS." She started to dress, in a little blue dress. She was half way down the stairs when Clint was walking up them. He saw her. "Hey.." She smiled. "Hi." He smiled back, seeing how happy she was. "Whats got you so happy now?" She smiled, feeling the tiny electric hum of the necklace. "Tony and I in a way made up." He nodded, putting on his ow weak smile. "that's...that's great." She continued to walk to the lab. "He wants to see me too." He jumped at the chance. "I'll take you there." She smiled and he felt his heart break a little more. He didn't put that smile on her face. He put the numbers in for her, letting her go in. she walked in but then stopped dead in her tracks, seeing Tony slumped over his desk again. She swallowed, letting go of the necklace. "Tony?" He sat up, not even saying anything. "Tony, what is it?" He sipped his coffee, handing her his phone, showing her the news story.

She took his phone, shaking in her hand as she saw the story. "Oh God..Tony...I'm sorry.. I didn't -" "What? Didn't know they were there? If you wanted to be alone with him we have plenty of our own rooms." Clint stayed back but couldn't help the small smirk. Tony was finally getting a back bone, he was gonna dump her. She shook her head, tears already falling. "No, that's not what I meant. Tony, I'm sorry." He stood up, looking to her. His eyes dead, not single tear in them. "You love him. I get that. What I don't get is you not getting rid of me to go with him. I mean lets stop fooling ourselves for a sec and realize that I am Tony Stark and Tony Stark has done too much shit to this world to deserve someone as wonderful as you." She sucked in a breath, she went to hold him but he shrugged her hands off, gently pushing her away, speaking quietly. "No. just..I just need to be alone.." "Last time you were alone you tried to kill yourself." He snapped, looking to her. "Last time you were alone you slept with our bodyguard." She stepped back, feeling like she had been slapped. Tony turned. "Go. Your free, you can be with him." his hands fisted,resting on the desk. "Just let me see our daughter every once and a while ok?" Kim stepped back, and continued stepping back, struggling to breath, wanting so badly to curl into a ball and sob and cry. Clint put his hand on her shoulder. She looked in surprise, her lip trembling. He spoke softly. "com'on, JARVIS will watch him." She nodded, not knowing what else to do.

Soon as the lab door closed tony let out the sob he had been so determined to keep hidden. He cried hard. He thought last night was the hardest he's cried. No. He was wrong. He thought he was going to pass out, his breathing becoming more shallow. An anxiety attack. He knew this, he just didn't care. He sat at his desk, hands curling around his ears and into his hair. He wasn't sure he could live without her.

Clint got her around the cornor before she collapsed into him, crying hard into his chest, her mind going a mile a minute, thinking over Tony's harsh words. It was a few minutes when realization hit her.

He was  _terrified._

 _Terrified_  he would always end up  _alone._

So he made sure he did.

 

She pulled away from Clint, looking up at him sadly. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Her lip trembled, knowing this would hurt him. She kissed him softly. "I'm sorry.." She ran back to the lab. Clint's heart broke. She was going back to him. He lost her. He lost. He shook his head of the tears forming, making his way upstairs. He had packing to do.

Kim ran fast as she could to the lab, putting in the numbers quickly. Seeing Tony curled by his desk, hands fisting his hair, sobbing into his knees. She quickly went to him. "Tony!" He didn't look up, thinking it might be a hallucination made by his mind. She quickly grabbed his face, kissing him, hard. He paused, feeling her lips on his. Within moments he melted, calming, wrapping his arms around her. She started to deepen it, he happily let her. Before it could go deeper she pulled away, holding his face in both her hands. He spoke quietly. "You...you came back." She smiled softly. "Yeah, I did." He smiled weakly. "Just like that?" "Just like that." He smiled, crashing his lips to hers, bringing his arm around her waist, standing with her. She opened her mouth to his, he happily deepened it. She moaned, gripping his shirt. He smirked into the kiss, picking her up, carrying her over to the bed. He started kissing down her neck. "Jay, soundproof and lock down."

He heard the soundproof go down with a soft click. He started ravaging her, kissing and suckling her neck, his hands roaming up her body, starting to take the dress off. She panted beneath him, starting to help take his shirt off, feeling his softly defined abs. He moaned softly, taking the dress off quickly. He was achingly hard. It had been while since he had been with her. He had a lot of pent of energy that had to be released. He quickly took her bra off, throwing it on the ground with the dress, taking a breast in hand, suckling on the perk nipple. She moaned, arching into him. "ooh yes..." He started to take his pants off, never once stopping his teasing, licking over said nipple with a smirk. She blushed, seeing him smirk up while he licked her. It was a sight she never wanted to forget. Once he threw his pajama pants to the ground, he straddled her, gently grinding into her. He could feel she was already wet. He kissed down her body, biting here, suckling there, licking the rest of the way down. She panted. "Ooh...your such a tease." He smirked, licking her clit, feeling her nearly jump. "oh Lord! Tony!" He chuckled before latching himself to her, licking and suckling every bit he could. Every fold before thrusting his tongue in and out.

She was a moaning, writhing mess, gripping the sheets. "oh God...Tony!..ahh.." He moaned into her, licking up every bit of her juices. Once she started gripping his hair, he groaned, pulling away and quickly taking her hips to his, thrusting in quickly. She gasped, wrapping herself around him. "Oh God...Tony...more..please.." He moaned, thrusting in and out of her, hard as he could. He bit he neck, holding on to her. Between the roller coaster of emotions he's had the last day and a half and not being with her in a while, he was damn sensitive. He held off for her. "Oh god..Kim mmm...Gonna come for me?" She nodded, panting and whining. "Uh—huh..please...I need you.. ahh..." He reached down, feeling her clit. He felt her tense, coming hard around him. He groaned, biting her neck, coming hard inside her. "ahhh.." He panted, coming down from the sexual high. He hid his face in her neck, feeling tears start to fall and shoulders to heave. She gently turned them over, making sure he pulled out gently as they did. She held him close as he cried, holding her tightly, kissing his head. "shh it's ok. I love you. I promise, I will do everything I can to prove that to you. I'm never going to leave you to fight off your demons alone." He cried into her shoulder, slowly calming down before falling asleep on her shoulder, having cried himself asleep. She held him tightly, never once letting go until he woke to face the rest of the day.


End file.
